Dual Blood
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: Slightly AU what if Naruto passed the first year he was at the academy. First was on Team 6 then Team 7. Now he's on his own as he walks down tha path he chosen and future that awaits him. Before you review go to my Profile.
1. Beginning

Dual Blood  
Don't own the name Naruto  
#1 Naruto the 3rd Year Genin

Kakashi slowly walked to the class to meet his new team which didn't matter much to Kakashi. He has yet to pass a single team. He opened the door to find only two ninjas. The years' genius rookie Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"Wheres the third member of your team?" Kakashi asked.

"Someone named Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura said politely then went back to Sasuke asking for a date.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi asked surprised.

He chosen to be back on a team? Kakashi thought as he sat down at the teachers desk

"For now we wait for your third member," Kakashi said, "He should be getting back from his latest mission any time now,"

"Mission?" Sasuke asked. They heard footsteps as someone ran through the hall. Everyone saw a orange blur slide by the open door. Naruto pulled himself into the room. He had a orange jump suit on expect his right sleeve had been ripped off and his right arm was wrapped in bandages. His blond hair was spiky. His eyes were crystal blue. His face was covered in dust.

"Hey," Naruto said as he waved with a nervous smile.

(Outside)

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourselves?" Kakashi said. He waited and waited and waited. No one talked. The only noise was Naruto's snoozing.

"Ok. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a lot of hobbies. My dreams are not your concern. My likes and dislikes are also none of business," Kakashi said, "Now you," He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things. I have no future dreams. I have one

ambition. To kill someone," Sasuke said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is...," Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "My future

dream is...," She glanced again at Sasuke.

"Ok. One of you mind waking Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto started to talk while looking up at the sky.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends and ramen. I dislike a lot of people. I had an ambition to kill 3 people," Naruto said, "My future dream is to be the Hokage,"

"Ok. Now thats over with. Your first test will begin tomorrow. It has a 66 failure rate. So only 1/3 of the graduating class will pass," Kakashi said.

"But Naruto isn't even part of the graduating class," Sakura said.

"Naruto will go back to being on the reserve list," Kakashi said, "By the way. Forget about breakfast. You don't need it. You'll be losing it,"

(Later that Day)

"First team in 2 years," Naruto said as he stood on a small pond. It was near the meeting place.

"About time too," Another voice said as a Hyuga limped into the scene. His right leg was braced with a metal case. He was leaned on a clutch.

"Just like you Hatch," Naruto said, "You always know where I am,"

"I asked Kakashi where the training area is and I knew you would be there," Hatch said with grin, "Kai did the same test with us. You think his former Anbu teammate, Kakashi will do the same thing?"

"Yeah. I'm eating breakfast this time of course," Naruto said. Hatch laughed.

"All of the team you were the only one who didn't eat last time," Hatch joked.

"Funny. Suiton. **Oonami** no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he sent water from the pond at Hatch. Hatch grinned as he took in a breath. His arms making seals.

"Ice breath!" Hatch yelled as a cold blast of wind came out of his mouth. He froze the blast. It shattered into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Still the same as ever I see," Naruto said as he jumped off the water onto the ground.

"I can counter anything you got," Hatch said. Naruto grinned a foxy grin.

"Expect your personal abilities," Hatch said with a chuckle.

"Kai told us. I couldn't use it yet through," Naruto said, "We're the only ones left of Team 6 and you're out of action forever,"

"Don't worry about it. It happened and I moved on. I'm an infamous tutor now," Hatch said with a laugh, "Come on. Ill treat you to some ramen," Naruto smiled as he followed Hatch.

(Jounin Lounge)

"So you have Naruto as a student I heard," Gai stated.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Whats with this Naruto I been hearing about?" Kurenai asked.

"You're new so you wouldn't know. Naruto is called Fiend of Roku. He was part of Team 6 three years. One of the youngest genin ever," Kakashi started to say.

"I read his report. He had some of the lowest grade in the history of the academy," Kurenai stated.

"Naruto has been growing like wild fire. He has the skills of a Jounin," Gai said.

"Naruto's a genius?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess, he is two bloodlines in his veins," Asuma said.

"Two bloodlines as he's DB?" Kurenai questioned.

"Yeah, The Red Cross Bloodline that allows him to change his chakra nature so he can use 100 of any jutsu and can use some jutsu you can't imagine and the Sharingan which can copy any jutsu it sees,"

"Naruto has more surprises than that," Kakashi said, "I personally would like to see it,"

(Next Day)

Naruto was asleep once again as they waited for Kakashi.

"Will you stop that!?" Sakura yelled at Naruto's snoring. Naruto sat down lazily. Naruto looked around then stood up.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he yawned. He pulled out a kunai and spun it around his index finger as he charged it. Naruto threw the kunai off his finger. It threw along the ground as a blue blade. The grass was scorched as it passed them. It pierced itself deep into a tree.

"What the?" Sasuke asked interested in the technique. Naruto continued to threw themuntil he had a line of 10 of them in the tree. Naruto raised up his fingers and pulled back the kunais.

"String?" Sakura asked as Naruto caught the kunais in his hand. He hasn't said a single word to them. Personally Naruto was bored out of his mind.

'Being an official Chunin! I had a mission here and there. I get paid and I can do what I wanted with it,' Naruto thought as played around with his weapons.

(2 HOURS LATER)

"Where the hell is he!?" Naruto yelled as he threw the kunai with a blast of chakra. The

kunai blasted the tree in half. The kunai was caught by the handle.

"About time!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry. You see...," Kakashi said.

"Forget it. I heard of why you been late. Its almost legendary," Naruto said, "Just get on

with the exercise?"

'Hes direct,' Kakashi thought.

"Your mission is to get these two bells from me. Who doesn't get one is tied to the log and fails and goes back to the academy or reserve list," Kakashi said, "You can use everything you have at your disposal. By the way. The one who fails goes hunger,"

"What!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked pissed. Naruto yawned.

"I ate breakfast," Naruto said as he grinned. Kakashi threw back the kunai at Naruto. Naruto's hand came out and caught it. It's tip was gazing the tip of his nose.

"As I just showed you are to aim to kill. Thats the only way to beat me," Kakashi said,

"The test ends when this ring," Kakashi clicked a timer. When he turned around they were gone. Kakashi started to walk. After a bit he heard a noise then a dozens kunai threw at him. Kakashi easily dodged it but he hit a trap wire. This time a log swung down. Kakashi ducked as a row of wood spikes flew at him.

'These traps were made quickly but very effective,' Kakashi thought as he stood up.

Naruto came out of the bushes and missed with a jumping spinning kick. Naruto slid to a stop

with his back to Kakashi.

"You shouldn't have your back turned to your opponent. Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi yelled as he made a fist with his index fingers out. He attacked Naruto's behind. Naruto went flying. Naruto burst into water in the air.

"A Mizu bunshin?" Kakashi asked.

"What technique was that?" Sakura asked herself in her hiding spot, "The body was made of water and was acting independent,"

'He used that to test Kakashi's strength,' Sasuke thought. Suddenly a dozens of Naruto flew out. Kakashi jumped back as he dodged the attack but it was getting close. Kakashi hit out expecting it to turn to water but it disappeared into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin!" Kakashi yelled to himself, 'Kage Bunshin is more powerful than Mizu bunshin. Impressive," Kakashi turned it up as he pulled out a kunai and spun around attacking the clones. Each disappearing into smoke until one was left.

"Not bad for a genin," Kakashi said with a smile as he attacked. He connected with a hard punch sending Naruto into the forest. Naruto took down a tree as he crashed into it.

"You overestimated your skill and underestimated my skill," Kakashi stated as he pulled out his favorite book and walked away. Naruto smiled as he stood up unharmed.

"You wouldn't see me coming now," Naruto said as ran into the forest silent as a ghost.

(FLASHBACK)

"The Kage Bunshin is a very useful skill To been able to use it is a great achievement Naruto. To master and use it to its fullest potential is tough," Kai said. He was a young man with white hair and red eyes.

"You're the one tied to the logs," Hatch said with grin.

"You used Naruto's Kage Bunshin to lure me to a trap. Gwen used genjutsu to hide the trap and you used your high speed to get the bells while I'm in the pit. Clever but who'll get the two bells?" Kai asked.

"Naruto and Gwen of course. They did do all of the hard work," Hatch said, "Naruto would be teased too much if he did go back. Ill pass next time," Hatch tossed a 10 years Naruto and Gen, a green haired girl, the bells.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sakura quietly walked in the forest searching. Suddenly a pair of hands came out behind her. One covered her mouth and one around her waist and pulled her into the bushes. Sakura turned to find it was Naruto. He had his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Sakura looked back to see Kakashi walk by reading his book. Sakura walked out after Kakashi walked by.

"Hey Sakura. I have this plan to. . .," Naruto started.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked quickly.

"I saw him about 20 meters to the west but...," Naruto spoke but Sakura didn't heard the rest as she went to find Sasuke.

"I don't believe this," Naruto said, "Sasuke says he doesn't want or need my help. He is overestimating his skill. Hell come close but hell lose. Sakura's too love struck to focus. Why the hell am I doing here?" Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(NEAR LUNCHTIMR)

Kakashi looked around the area. Sasuke's head was the thing visible. Sakura was foaming at her mouth. Naruto was missing.

"Naruto's missing?" Kakashi asked as he looked around. Suddenly the ground exploded with a dozen Naruto's. They were flying towards Kakashi from his right side.

"More Kage bunshins?" Kakashi asked as he turned and jumped. He started to make them disappear. Suddenly from behind a Naruto latched onto his back hooking his arms.

"Nice to see your back," Naruto said as the others jumped to attack. Kakashi smiled as he disappeared and another Naruto appeared trapped. Naruto instantly let him go.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu," Naruto said as he landed.

"Hey Kakashi! Look on your back! I let you a present!" Naruto yelled into the woods. A explosion answered him.

"Explosive note on the back. Got to hurt," Naruto said as he walked in the direction of the blast. Naruto faded out. Sakura was shaking off the illusion and Sasuke had dug himself out.

"They're fighting," Sakura said. Naruto flew through the tree. He slid to a stop in the clearing then charged back in. The timer rang a few minutes later. A beaten up Naruto walked into the clearing muttering something about arms too short and taijutsu. Naruto collapsed on his face. Kakashi shortly walked in. Judging from the bruises on his face and his broken headband and cuts in his clothes he didnt fair as well as he did with Sasuke or Sakura. Kakashi pulled out a random shuriken from his vest.

"So we fail?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto stood up holding two bells in his right hand.

"Catch," Naruto said as he threw them. Sasuke and Sakura caught one each.

"You'll go back to reserve list you know," Sakura said.

"Whatever. I know the meaning of this exercise. But going back to before as more fun than this," Naruto said as he sat against a tree. He made a few seals and started to heal himself.

"Ok. What was the point of this exercise?" Kakashi asked.

"Teamwork. Normally a team of three Genins can overpower a Jounin enough to grab two bells off the Jounin," Naruto said.

"But why was that only two bells?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled.

"To see who willing to give something for another," Naruto said, "Teamwork isnt about

being selfish. Its doing whats best for the team,"

"Naruto knew this test coming in because of his first instructor. Naruto started to get each of you to be a team but Sasuke you took me on thinking you could win without seeing what I could

do. Sakura. You were too focused on finding Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"My first trap attack was to test his speed. The Mizu bunshin and Kage bunshins was to

test his reaction speed and fighting skill. Why fight, yourself? Send in the clones," Naruto said.

"That doesn't explain how you got the bells," Sakura said.

"My taijutsu style is powerful and my skills are top class," Naruto said, "But...," Naruto collapsed backward and ended up laying on the ground on his back.

"Takes up a lot of stamina," Kakashi finished, "By the way. Thanks to Naruto you pass barely,"

(Jounin Lounge)

"You beaten up bad," Gai said with a grin as Kakashi came into the lounge.  
"Naruto?" Asuma asked, "Looks like it. I seen his handy work. I was on my last mission,"

"Your last mission was a Class B mission if I remember right," Kurenai said.

"Naruto's really a Chunin and high ranked one at that. So where is the kid?" Asuma said.

"I think hes training right now,"Kakashi said.

(Training Fields)

Naruto spinning like a buzzsaw. He put out his foot and he hit the top of the log hard. Naruto froze there with his heel in the huge log. Naruto's foot bounced off the log and Naruto fell backward to the ground. Hatch started to laugh.

"Dammit! My ankle!" Naruto yelled as he sat up and pulled his pant leg off. It was a bit bruised. Naruto put his hand to it to heal it.

"I cant get the lightning Bullet to work right," Naruto stated as he sat down beside Hatch. Hatch tossed him a drink.

"You don't get enough force between the kick. You need get higher or spin even fast for it to work you know," Hatch said.

"I can't seem to get some force," Naruto said, "My team doesn't help either,"

"What you mean?" Hatch asked.

"My thoughts were Team 7 would rival Team 6 but...," Naruto said.

"Conflicting interests?" Hatch asked.

"Sasuke's the number one rookie for this year. Sakura's the most intelligent student of the year. But Sasuke's overestimating his skill and power. Sakura's too love struck to focus," Naruto said.

"Teamwork is thrown out the window," Hatch said, "I heard who else made it pass the test. Want to hear?"

"Shoot," Naruto said.

"Team 8. The new Jounin Kurenai led team of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and my cousin Hyuga Hinata. They call that team the Clans Gang. Each of them are part of a ninja clan," Hatch said.

"The other team?" Naruto asked.

"Team 10. Asuma led team. You were on a mission with him I think. Akimichi Chouji,Naru Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino," Hatch said.

"Ino-Shika-Cho Team. I been on a mission with their fathers. Tough as hell team and their teamwork was great," Naruto said.

"From what I heard Ino is at odds with her teammates. Chouji eats all of the time. For Shikamaru you need a stampede of rhinos to get that guy to move an inch," Hatch said.

"This year should be fun to watch," Naruto said. They both started to laugh at the ideas in their heads.

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

Naruto jumped and caught the target as it tried to get away.

"All this trouble for a cat?" Naruto asked as he held it up by its sides. The cats claws

came out and tried to scratch his face. Naruto pulled it away from him.

"Watch it kitty," Naruto said as he growled at the kitty.

"You must know how things work. You're Genins so you can only get Class D and C missions normally," Kakashi said.

"Couldn't we get a C mission at least?" Naruto asked over the com.

"The idiots right. This stuff is child's play," Sasuke said. N

"Funny. Don't make me hurt you," Naruto growled.

"You dare threaten Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed into the headset. Naruto took off the headset in pain. Sasuke did the same. Kakashi knew far away to take it off a head of time.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto followed with the cat.

(Evening)

Naruto opened the door to his apartment to find the Hokage.

"Hey grandpa," Naruto greeted him as he opened his fridge.

"I want to see how you're dealing with your new team. While you were the best candidate for the mission, I know this must bring up from bad memories," Hokage replied as Naruto pulled a bottle and a Kage Bunshin grabbed two glasses from a cabinet.

"My big sister made me promise to protect the clan. It was her dying wish for me," Naruto said as he poured a glass for the Third and one for himself. They mets at least once a month for a drink.

"The legendary Dual Blood of The Leaf. Master of two bloodlines, parading as a lowly Genin," Hokage said as he laugh. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Can you give us a C mission at least in the soon to come future? My awesome skill is going to waste at this rate" Naruto asked.

"Ill see what I can do," Hokage answered as he stood up, "So Ill get your status report on a weekly basis right?"

"I wouldn't be an Anbu for nothing then," Naruto said with a fox grin.

Author Notes

A revised with small variants from the original but nothing dramatic.


	2. Kaoru of the Grass and Kyo of the Stone

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#2  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Naruto hit the log with another spiral kick, this time chipping the wood, before  
  
falling to the ground. Hatch laughed again at his friend.  
  
"Don't you have some new Hyuga to teach?" Naruto growled as he dusted himself  
  
off.  
  
"And miss you screwing up?!" Hatch managed to get out, "No way in hell am I  
  
missing this!"  
  
Naruto huffed and blew his hair out of his eyes, backed up and charged the log.  
  
He jumped up with some small amount of strength and started to spin. Kicking  
  
out his leg and hit the log dead on. Guess what? He crashed. growling and  
  
rubbing his leg, while trying to get the shock out of his system, he glared at the  
  
stubborn chunk of wood.  
  
Smirking, Hatch spoke up.  
  
"By the way, father is inviting you to dinner. Hinata is going to be there, too."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
'The Mizu Bunshin creates clones out of water. It only has 1/10th of the  
  
original's strength?'  
  
"What are you reading, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she peered into the living  
  
room.  
  
"Just looking up some Ninjutsu." came the reply.  
  
Smiling, Mrs. Haruno put the bowl on the counter and headed in to see what her  
  
daughter was doing.  
  
Looking at the book, Mrs. Haruno blinked.  
  
"The Mizu Bunshin? That's a Hidden Mist skill."  
  
Sakura looked up at her mom.  
  
"But that's the one that one of my teammates used!"  
  
"Hm? Which one was it?"  
  
"Uzu...Uzukaze...Uzunake...."  
  
"Uzumaki?" Her mother suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Uzumaki, Naruto!"  
  
Mrs. Haruno was torn between her fear of the Kyuubi, and the fact that Naruto  
  
was so well trained. Smiling shortly at her daughter, she nodded.  
  
"Good, you could learn a lot from him." Sakura blinked.  
  
"You know him?"  
"Not personally, no. But he's a very talked about ninja!"  
  
The timer went off in the kitchen and Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter once  
  
more, before heading back into the kitchen. A frown creasing her brow, Sakura  
  
returned to her book.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"We have a ranked C mission?" Kakashi repeated.  
  
"It's a simple one, no need to worry. All you'll be doing is escorting this  
  
young lady." The pretty looking woman nodded.  
  
"I'm Koyko, I'm a merchant from the sand. You'll be escorting me back to my  
  
home." The woman smiled, her voice serious, but sweet. Naruto studied her for a  
  
few seconds. Koyko had yellow, wolfish eyes and deep red hair.  
  
"What else are we to do?"  
"Protect myself and my cart, then get back here safely."  
  
Sakura nudged Naruto in the ribs.  
  
"C'mon, Naruto! This is a C ranked mission!"  
  
In her mind, it was a completely different matter.  
  
"OH. YEAH! me and Sasuke! Alone! In a big forest! With no other girls to pester  
  
us! Can you say, JACKPOT!' Inner Sakura sighed, melting into a puddle of goo,  
  
imagining the possibilities.  
  
"Well, at least it's better than a D ranked mission." Naruto sighed as his  
  
shoulders slumped in defeat. 'Man....'  
  
"You have an hour to pack and get ready." The Hokage continued, "Naruto,  
  
Kakashi, I'd like to speak to you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Hey, Hatch." Naruto said as he walked into the training dojo. Hatch was  
  
training the latest Hyuga, Hanabi. People were often killed for walking on the private land  
  
were they not invited. Naruto, however not liked, was respected in the household and was  
  
allowed in without invitation.  
  
"Hey Naruto! What's up?"  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to dinner. I've got a mission with my new team."  
  
Hatch nodded.  
  
"Okay, dad will understand, but Hinata won't like it very much."  
  
"Hatch-sama, are you finished yet?" Hanabi asked, impatient with the interruption of her  
  
training.  
  
"See ya later brat."  
  
Hanabi glared at Naruto and threw her kunai at him.  
  
Catching it, Naruto tossed it in the air once before tossing it back at Hanabi.  
  
"Don't think you can take me, brat."  
  
Nodding his farewell to Hatch, Naruto walked off, ignoring the 'Good Riddance'  
  
that he heard being muttered behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What's with that?" Kakashi nodded to the long, wrapped package that was hefted  
  
at Naruto's side.  
  
"Hm? Just something to fight with."  
  
"Come on, let's go." Koyko said as she started walking.  
  
Two people were pulling along Koyko's merchandise as the team got in formation.  
  
Sakura, and, with much prodding, Sasuke were in the front, while Naruto and  
  
Kakashi were walking along back with Koyko in the middle.  
  
"It's an Anbu sword, isn't it?"  
  
Blinking at his instructor, Naruto nodded.  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
His visible eye heavy with mirth, Kakashi continued.  
  
"I've heard of a Child Anbu."  
  
"As I have heard of you." Naruto smirked, "The Leaf's number one technician,  
  
Copy ninja Kakashi. Master of the Chidori, graduated to Genin when five, andthen to Chunin at six. Formerly of the Anbu."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, I've done my research."  
  
A sudden scream cut into the friendly conversation and Naruto looked up to see  
  
a large boulder heading down the path.  
  
"Chakra Kunai!" Naruto yelled as he threw the charged Kunai into the path of the  
  
boulder. Unexpectedly, the boulder bounced over the shallow crevice the Kunai  
  
had made and continued towards them  
  
"That's Ninujutsu!" Kakashi yelled surprised  
  
"Sakura! Protect the people," Kakashi ordered, "Sasuke! Naruto! F and W,"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front making seals as they jumped.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he let out a blast of fire heating  
  
up the rolling boulder.  
  
"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he blasted out a blast of water  
  
shaped like a dragon head, cooling the rock and shattering it into pieces.  
  
"You ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're surrounded," Naruto said then thought, 'Shit! This hurts more than I  
  
thought! When we used it last time, I had water nearby, this time I had to  
  
create my own!'  
  
"Surrounded?" Sakura asked as she looked around. She held her kunai closer to  
  
herself.  
  
"Move!" Kakashi yelled as the earth broke open beneath Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Sasuke jumped away but Naruto didn't. He felt into the pit.  
  
"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled but the pit closed up.  
  
"Dammit," Sasuke said.  
  
"Here they come!" Kakashi yelled as ninjas came out of the ground and lunged at  
  
them. Kakashi jumped up and kicked the nearest one but his foot smashed the  
  
ninja into dust.  
  
"A bunshin?" Sakura asked. Even she could defeat them. Once hit, they turned to  
  
dust.. Kakashi looked around then picked up the dust and rubbed it between his  
  
fingers.  
  
"Cover your mouth!" Kakashi yelled as the dust started to turn to gas. Everyone  
  
covered their mouth with their hands. Suddenly a ninja walked into sight. His  
  
clothes were like fabrics wrapped around him. His headband said he was a Stone  
  
Ninja from the Earth Country He had a metal mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
"You can't do anything. That is unless you want to inhale the poison. Where's the  
  
scroll?" He demanded. Kyoko shook her head no.  
  
"Wind slash!" Naruto yelled as exploded out of the ground He swung his hands  
  
together and a blast of wind screamed forth when he clapped his hands. The mask  
  
the ninja wore was ripped off and the poison sent at him. The wind also revealed  
  
something else. The ninja was also a bunshin, crumbling to dust.  
  
"Shit," Naruto said. Suddenly, a dagger made of stone was driven into his  
  
back.. Naruto slid to a stop. Kakashi pulled out four kunai and threw them in  
  
the direction where the dagger came from. A ninja dropped to the ground dead as  
  
Naruto pulled out the dagger.  
  
"Shit. Poisoned," Naruto said as he collapsed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I thought it was a simple C ranked mission!!" Sakura yelled. They were  
  
resting, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Kakashi had drained most of the poison  
  
out, enough so he wouldn't die from it.  
  
"You're hiding something aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at Kyoko.  
  
"It's was a cover," Kakashi answered. "You knew!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"It wasn't confirmed that the mission was ranked A, so instead it was ranked C.  
  
Team 7 was sent above any other team so we could handle it if it turned into an  
  
A ranked one." Kakashi said as he turned the page of his book.  
  
"How so?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Naruto and I-," Kakashi explained. Coughing alerted them to Naruto waking  
  
up as he sat up. Naruto turned his head and spit out blood.  
  
"Is that all of the poison?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.  
  
"Yeah," Naruto said as he sat down cross legged.  
  
"You're not a normal," Kyoko stated. She was a bit fearful. The only abnormal  
  
ninja she knew would kill her without second thoughts.  
  
"Stone and Grass," Naruto stated.  
  
"Stone and Grass! As in Stone Nins and Grass Nins! This is out of our class sensei!" Sakura panicked. Sasuke smirked.  
  
'I can test my growth,' Sasuke thought.  
  
"The Stone Nin attacked. The poison is that of the Grass. That means...," Naruto trailed off.  
  
"Kyo of the Stone and Kaoru of the Grass," Kakashi said.  
  
"Can someone explain to me what is going on?!?" Sakura screamed at the top of  
  
her lungs,  
  
"This is a Ranked A mission! We're Genins. Not Jounins!" A little bird flew onto  
  
Kakashi's finger.  
  
"Normally we would head back but we been ordered to continue," Kakashi said,  
  
"Naruto. Use your real strength. Try without testing new techniques?"  
  
"Why? He was weak. I got hit by luck," Naruto complained.  
  
"Naruto," Kakashi said in a scarey tone of voice.  
  
"What do you want?! You got a problem with me?" Naruto asked as he got in  
  
Kakashi's face.  
  
"Two ninjas on the right. One on the left. One going under us," Kakashi  
  
whispered.  
  
"I'll take the left one," Naruto whispered back. He slowly reached for his  
  
kunai pouch. Naruto spun and threw two kunai to the left. Naruto charged.  
  
"Sasuke. Sakura. Guard everyone here," Kakashi ordered as he jumped to the  
  
right. A Stone Ninja exploded from the ground. Sasuke threw a kunai as Sakura  
  
fell backwards to the ground. The ninja deflected the kunai with a broad sword.  
  
"Earthquake!" The ninja yelled as he hit the ground with his sword. A shockwave  
  
rushed towards them. Sasuke grabbed the two servants as Sakura grabbed Kyoko.  
  
They jumped away as the shockwave destroyed the cart. A long scroll flipped  
  
through the air and the Stone Ninja grabbed it. Sasuke grabbed into Sakura's  
  
pack and grabbed what Kakashi gave all of them.  
  
"Devil wind Shuriken!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the shuriken at the ninja.  
  
"Mudslide barrier!" The ninja yelled as mud came out of his mouth. The shuriken  
  
was blocked but another shuriken came through.  
  
"Shadow shuriken," The ninja said as he jumped. The Shuriken flew under him  
  
then another kunai changed in the direction of the Shuriken into the ninja's  
  
back. Naruto slid pass the falling ninja and grabbed the scroll. Kakashi took  
  
back his kunai.  
  
"Shadow Shuriken. Very good execution," Kakashi said as he pulled the shuriken  
  
from the ninja's back.  
  
"So this is it," Naruto said as he stood up holding the scroll as he handed  
  
over to Kakashi.  
  
"That's what they're after," Sasuke stated.  
  
"Yeah," Naruto said as he walked to Kyoko and others, "You ok," They nodded.  
  
"Can you give it back?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"I'll guard it," Kakashi said, "The cart and your merchandise was destroyed." "It's ok. I can easily replace them," Kyoko said, "Are you sure you can protect it, though, it is of great importance."  
  
"What's in the scroll?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's will help improve the standing between the Sand and Leaf," Kakashi said  
  
as he put the scroll into his backpack Naruto removed a shard of rock from  
  
his side.  
  
"You ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm...," Naruto turned around to see Sakura trying to bandage a scratch  
  
on Sasuke's face. Sasuke was pulled his head away from Sakura every time she  
  
tried.  
  
"I don't believe this," Naruto muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the Hokage.  
  
"It's been confirmed. Naruto's mission has turned to a Ranked A mission. You  
  
and your squadron are to go and try to catch up," Hokage said.  
  
"Yes sir," Haku said as turned to her Anbu team and nodded, "We are to catch up  
  
and escort Team 7. Expect Stone and Grass ninjas. Expected to meet Missing Nins Kyo of the Stone and Kaoru of the Grass,"  
  
"Kyo the Legend Killer?" One asked.  
  
"Kaoru the angel of death?" Another asked.  
  
"Yes. We will meet up with Anbu Fox," Haku said, "Got it?" Everyone nodded then  
  
disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sakura hummed a song as she walked. She was trying to get her mind off the fact  
  
she could die on this mission.  
  
'I'm going to kill Kakashi for this! I'm too beautiful to die!' Inner Sakura  
  
screamed. Naruto was walk quietly along side Sasuke. Naruto was completely  
  
focused for oncoming attacks.  
  
Naruto stepped on a root that was out of the ground and heard a crack.  
  
"Move!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto crossed his arms to block as the ground  
  
exploded sending him into the air.  
  
"A wood trap bomb," Kakashi said, "Everyone duck!" A log swung over their  
  
heads.  
  
"Move back now!" Kakashi yelled as the tree exploded into a rain of wooden  
  
blades.  
  
'It's wood,' Sasuke through as he jumped onto his back making seals, "Katon  
  
Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke torched the wood blades. The wooden blade then became  
  
burning wooden blades.  
  
"Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he rolled as the blades hit the ground.  
  
"You think a low level fire attack like that would stop my attack?" A voice  
  
asked as cocoon of petals came out of the ground then opened to reveal a rather  
  
beautiful woman. She had white hair with pink tints and red eyes. She smirked as  
  
she looked them over  
  
"Kaoru of the Grass I take it," Kakashi said, "I'll have to finish this  
  
quickly," He gripped his headband.  
  
"The Sharingan on the first time we meet?" Kaoru asked, "I'm honored. But that  
  
kid is more of a threat and he should be dead by now,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Naruto bounced off the ground.  
  
"I have no experience with Stone and Grass. Can't predict them," Naruto growled pulling  
  
himself up. He jumped away spinning as the ground exploded in spikes. The spikes continued as  
  
Naruto dodged them.  
  
"You're not bad, dodging those attacks," A man commented. He was a bit on the  
  
bulky side. He wore a Stone uniform and headband.  
  
"The Missing-Nin Kyo of the Stone," Naruto said as he spun pulling out his Anbu  
  
sword.  
  
"So you're an Anbu. You're barely 12," Kyo said. Naruto growled.  
  
"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am part of the Leaf's assassination Anbu squadron,"  
  
Naruto said, "Bring it on,"  
  
"Quake stomp!" Kyo yelled as he stomped the ground. The ground exploded as it  
  
traveled at Naruto. Naruto bounced off a tree and over the shockwave.  
  
"Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan!" Kaoru's voice echoed.  
  
"The 1st Hokage's jutsu?" Naruto asked as dodged Kyo's kunai.  
  
"Your 1st Hokage was a ninja from the Grass," Kyo explained, "But it's me however that  
  
you should worry about,"  
  
"Katon Housenka!" Naruto yelled as he shot out blasts of fire.  
  
"Mudslide barrier!" Kyo yelled as mud came out of his mouth. The fire balls  
  
disappeared on the wall  
  
'He can't see,' Naruto said as he charged in with his sword, "Chakra katana!"  
  
Naruto's sword blazes as he put it over his head as he came down. Suddenly the  
  
mud shot out and hit Naruto's chest. He flew back but grabbed a branch and  
  
turned around.  
  
"You thought I couldn't see?" Kyo asked as the shield came down.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan!" Kaoru yelled as a forest came out of the  
  
ground. Kakashi jumped around as tree and vines as tried to attack him. Sasuke was  
  
using the Devil Wind Shuriken to cut through the plants as they came at him.  
  
Behind him were Sakura and the others.  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! Protect everyone," Kakashi ordered as he stood on a twisted  
  
tree and pulled his headband off to reveal a red eye with black ring and three  
  
flames.  
  
'The Sharingan!' Sasuke thought, 'Only the Uchiha should have it,'  
  
"Come on," Kakashi said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The battle had became a sword fight. Naruto jumped back and bounced off a tree.  
  
He flew at Kyo who knocked Naruto away.  
  
"Not bad kid. Mud spike!" Kyo yelled as mud exploded out of his mouth and flew  
  
at Naruto who turned making dozens of seals.  
  
"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he let out a dragon shaped blast  
  
of water destroying the spike and hitting Kyo. Naruto grabbed onto a near by  
  
branch. He couldn't grab onto stuff with chakra. The water passed as a rock hit  
  
the ground.  
  
"Kawarimi no Jutsu," Naruto said, "To pull that on me. He's good,"  
  
"Secret skill! Medaus glance!" Kyo yelled as he appeared behind Naruto. A pair of gray  
  
beam came from his eyes. Naruto blocked it with his sword but it turned to stone  
  
the spread to his arm.  
  
"What the!?" Naruto screamed.  
  
"The secret art of the Stone. You're going to turn into a statue, now," Kyo said as hegrinned, "Been fun messing with you," He turned to move away.  
  
"Mess with this!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai and threw it. Kyo  
  
dodged it easily and disappeared.  
  
"Focus!" Naruto yelled to himself. His eyes turned red and with a ring of black  
  
and three black circles, ""A poison type chakra, so I'll nullify it with  
  
Chakra." Naruto let out a blast of chakra to his arm.  
  
"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled. Naruto turned to see the Anbu coming.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Kaoru! Anbu are coming!" Kyo yelled as he came to where Kaoru was fighting.  
  
She was in bad shape. Her arm had two kunais in her elbow.  
  
"Idiot. Ruination cloud!" Kyo yelled as the ground exploded sending thick  
  
clouds of dust all over the place. Kyo jumped and grabbed Kaoru when no one  
  
could see.  
  
"What's going on!?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"You got lucky Kakashi! I'll kill you next time!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Hidden Mist no jutsu!" A voice yelled as water from the ground came up and  
  
mixed with the dust pulling it down. It revealed Anbu in front of them. The  
  
leader walked to Kakashi and took off her mask to reveal Haku.  
  
"You ok?" Haku asked. Kakashi had all sorts of cuts in his upper body from the  
  
all the razor shape vines attacks.  
  
"I'm ok but it's Naruto who's in trouble," Kakashi said. Naruto walked from  
  
behind the Anbu.  
  
"I'm not in the best of shape," Naruto joked as he held out his stone arm, "I'm  
  
a bit stoned right now,"  
  
Author's Note  
  
I hope this is better in terms of spelling and grammar. I didn't know about the Obito bit  
  
but it's too late to change I guess. It'll screw up the timeline so sorry. I'm working on the next  
  
chapter but I have other works to deal with and exams are coming up. I got a snowboard trip this  
  
thursday so I'll be busy. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Thanks goes out of my pre-readers who help edit this chapter. Unclear- Destiny and Lita  
  
of Jupiter. 


	3. A Lesson Fought to be Learned

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#3  
  
"What kind of ninjutsu is that?" Sakura asked as she watched Haku wrap the  
  
bandages to hide it.  
  
"A secret skill. Advance bloodline," Naruto answered, "I can do myself, Haku!"  
  
Haku let go and let Naruto wrap it himself.  
  
"You're Haku, the Mist right?" Sakura asked as she got a real good look at him.  
  
"Yeah," Haku said as she handed Naruto a needle.  
  
"You're a Special Jounin right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Anbu too," Haku said, " You're Sakura right?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke was in a  
  
very pissed off mood.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Flashback  
  
Kakashi jumped as a spinning spike of vines came at him. The vines blew up and  
  
surrounded Kakashi.  
  
"Now for the little brats," Kaoru said as she turned to Sakura and Sasuke. She  
  
had a evil smile.  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! Take the civilians. She's out of your league," Kakashi yelled.  
  
Sasuke seemed to be pissed.  
  
'Itachi. Kakashi. Naruto. Now her! What have I been doing for the past years? I  
  
refuse to letting them beat me,' Sasuke said as he stood up making seals.  
  
"I"ll say who's in and out of my league," Sasuke said, "Katon Housenka!"  
  
Sasuke blew out blasts of fire that were easily destroyed by vines.  
  
"Pathetic," Kaoru commented as Sasuke dodged her vines.  
  
"I saw Naruto use it once. Time to show I'm just as strong," Sasuke said to  
  
himself then yelled out, "Katon Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke let out a massive blast of  
  
fire.  
  
"Not bad," Kaoru said as she created a wall of vines layer beyond layer. The  
  
wall took the attack and took it out.  
  
"That was all I had," Sasuke said as he dropped to his knees. Another effect was that  
  
Kakashi was freed from his prison.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
'What the hell have I been doing!? I was the strongest in the academy but as a  
  
Genin; I see people who are out of my league completely. When the hell did I get  
  
so weak!?' Sasuke yelled to himself.  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I heard you tried to use the Katon  
  
Karyuu Endan. Don't try it again. You're not even close to the level to  
  
use it yet," Naruto stated this. Sasuke growled a bit.  
  
"Naruto! Stop trying to sound better than Sasuke-kun! He's a 100 times better  
  
than you!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto looked at her with a serious look. Not a goofy   
  
look but dead serious. Sakura stopped her ranting.  
  
"Hey Naruto! We need to talk!" Haku yelled. Naruto looked away and headed to  
  
the Anbu squadron. Kakashi passed Naruto on the way over.  
  
"You know he's right. He's been a Genin for two years. This would be his seventh A  
  
Ranked mission. He seen power and deaths. You're not powerful enough to use high level  
  
techniques like the Katon Karyuu Endan," Kakashi explained, "How did you know how to use  
  
the technique anyways?"  
  
"Saw Naruto use it once," Sasuke said, "I simply copied the seals,"  
  
'He's mimicking attack. The Sharingan isn't far,' Kakashi thought, 'Is Naruto trying to  
  
force Sasuke into awakening the Sharingan?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"It's confirmed? Kaoru and Kyo are here?" Haku asked.  
  
"Kyo's the one who did this to me," Naruto said as he held up his bandaged right hand.  
  
"Kyo is of the Stone's advanced bloodlines," An Anbu said.  
  
"I never heard that," Naruto said, "Why is it I'm being left in the dark?"  
  
"We just received the information from the Stone," Haku answered.  
  
"I lost my sword back there. Turned to stone. It's infected anything. I stopped it from   
  
spread with a blast of chakra to nullify it," Naruto said.  
  
"You got the worst chakra control I have seen," Haku joked, "You use double what you  
  
need for techniques,"  
  
"Shut up. I have the stamina for it so don't brother me with it," Naruto said as he used his  
  
stone fist to punched Haku on the back of the head.  
  
"That hurts!" Haku yelled as he held his head. The Anbu laughed. Naruto and Haku  
  
joined in the laughter, right after Haku slapped Naruto on his head, of course.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Do you want to go home now?" Sakura asked hopeful.  
  
"No," Kakashi said with his ever present smile, "We will have an Anbu team escort us as  
  
we escort Kyoko and her workers to the sand,"  
  
"But the Anbu can do it themselves," Sakura said desperately wanting to stay alive.  
  
"Anyways me and Naruto have business in the Sand to do," Kakashi said.  
  
"Who's the Haku kid?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Haku. Haku looks like she was the  
  
same age as Sasuke and Sakura, in Anbu rank.  
  
"Haku formerly of the Mist. She left the Mist and came to the Leaf," Kakashi said, "You  
  
want the full story? We can't move on until Naruto's recovered,"  
  
"Yes," Sasuke stated.  
  
"There was a rebellion in the Mist and the Mizukage request help from it's ally the Leaf.  
  
Team 6, Naruto's original team, was part of the attack force," Kakashi  
  
said, "The rebellion was led by the Demon Zabuza. Zabuza's right hand was Haku. Zabuza   
  
fought with Team 6. The first one he was able to escape but Haku was captured. Team 6 were   
  
heavily injured so they had to rest. Haku was in a barrier ninjutsu known as the fire prison,"   
  
Kakashi told them.  
  
"If Haku was criminal then why is she a Anbu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Zabuza attacked again and this time was killed. Haku had no reason to fight  
  
anymore. The Mist was planning on killing Haku but Naruto interfered and had a request; that   
  
Haku would be let into the Leaf," Kakashi said, "Haku was let to be in the Leaf. With her  
  
advanced bloodline he became part of the Leaf and Anbu. Why Naruto did it is unknown. All of  
  
the water element Jutsu Naruto knows he learned from Haku,"  
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
Naruto opened his eyes to see sunlight. Naruto sat up while yawning and cracking his   
  
neck. His right arm became a blur as he held out a kunai to Haku's throat.  
  
"Don't even dare," Naruto said refering to the water Haku had over Naruto's  
  
head.  
  
"You stink and you need to cool down," Haku said. She jumped away as she poured the  
  
water on Naruto. Naruto sat on the ground, sputtering and was completely soaked. Naruto then  
  
growled and jumped up and chased after Haku, laughing and throwing random insults.  
  
"Those two act like little kids," Sakura commented. A flash came as Naruto tried to torch  
  
Haku with fire.  
  
"Immature idiots," Sasuke said, and a giggle was heard. Everyone's head snapped  
  
to the source of the giggle, and it turned out to be Kakashi giggling and blushing while reading   
  
his book.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"The blonde kid was tough. He should be a statue by now though," Kyo said as Kaoru  
  
bandaged up his wounds.  
  
"That Kakashi was tough. I had him but one of those brats freed him," Kaoru said as she  
  
finished the bandages.  
  
"Sir! Ma'am!" One of their Grass yelled as he ran, "Leaf Anbu are traveling with the  
  
group with the scroll. The boy has recover from the Medusa Glare!"  
  
"That's impossible! The Medusa bloodline is the pride of the Stone and you're telling me  
  
that a little boy defeated it!?" Kyo yelled as he stood up.  
  
"Do you know the boy's name?" Kaoru asked. The Grass-nin shook and swallowed  
  
loudly.  
  
"Uzu....maki Nar...uto of ...the Le...af," The grass shook terrified.  
  
"Uzumaki, Naruto of the Leaf? The kid who killed Zabuza?" Kaoru asked, "Who are the  
  
genins, then?"  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," The Grass answered quickly.   
  
"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan? Does he have the Sharingan?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Unknown ma'am," The Grass said.  
  
"Get out of here," Kyo said. The Grass ran out of there as fast as possible.  
  
"This does not go well. Kakashi is well known for his Sharingan and we have an actual  
  
Uchiha. A true heir to the Sharingan to deal with," Kaoru said looked out  
  
of the window.  
  
"Kakashi, the Copy ninja. Naruto, the one who broke my glance. This Uchiha kid, a heir  
  
of the Sharingan," Kyo stated.  
  
"Now the Leaf Anbu are here to assist them,"  
  
"This doesn't look good for our plan to capture the scroll of Dark Blood,"  
  
"If we can read even the first little bit, we have more power than them easily,"  
  
"What if they read it? They can read all of it before we can get a hold of it?"  
  
"They wouldn't know it. Remember it is written in ancient script. Few, including us, can  
  
only read it. The Stone and Grass will rise to their original power and statures."  
  
"That is our mission. We're doing this for the best of our villages. Let's go."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"We'll arrive at the Sand village in one day if we run, two days if we walk. We'll have to  
  
cross a desert." Naruto said as he looked at the map.  
  
"Wouldn't the desert be safe. You can see everything. No trees or anything to block your  
  
sight?" Haku asked.  
  
"We're facing other ninjas. The sand can easily move and covere them. We could walk  
  
on one and not even know it," Naruto said, "This is my second visit to the Sand. The Sand-Nins  
  
are few in numbers but very high in skill,"  
  
"So we ask for their help?" Sakura asked, hopeful.  
  
"I'll have to talk to the Kazekage to explain things," Naruto said, "I just hope he doesn't  
  
help,"  
  
"What!? Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's Naruto's code. You try to kill him. He'll kill you," Haku explained, "Only four  
  
people have tried to kill him who he hasn't killed yet. Including myself,"  
  
"Shut up Haku," Naruto said as he continued to look over the map. Not far an Anbu  
  
stood beside Kakashi on the look out.  
  
"Shouldn't you being doing that?" the Anbu asked Kakashi.  
  
"I may be Naruto's instructor but, there's little I can teach him let along lead him,"   
  
Kakashi answered, "Why isn't Naruto the captian? He seems like a good choice,"  
  
"Right now it's looks like it but in battle Naruto acts on his guts and is too focused. Haku  
  
is always clam and can give orders in battle," The Anbu answered, "Naruto is so focused on the   
  
fight, that sometimes he'll miss things, but fortunatly, he'd recover from what he  
  
misses,"   
  
"What can you tell me Takato? I need something to teach him," Kakashi said to his old  
  
comrade.  
  
"Naruto has the worst Chakra control there is. If he ever learns to control his charka  
  
right; He'll be a monster without you knowing what happened. Naruto has a stamina higher than  
  
any of us; He'll soon reach the Sages' level and not much later rival the kage level,"  
  
"Ok. I'll give him the tree excerise," Kakashi said, "Anyways Sasuke need's it as well. I  
  
don't know about Sakura through,"  
  
"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! It's time to go!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi smiled and nodded as he  
  
headed over. He noticed Sasuke was in the shadows. He looked a bit pissed  
  
despite his emotionless mask.  
  
"Come on. The faster we finish this mission, the faster we can get back to training,"  
  
Kakashi said.  
  
"Like Naruto needs to train," Sasuke growled.  
  
"Everyone has a weakness that must overcome," Kakashi stated, "Even Naruto has  
  
weaknesses he has to overcome."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Haku," Sakura said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah. What?" Haku asked.  
  
"My mom told me I could learn a lot from Naruto. Do you think so?"  
  
"Naruto knows an immerse amount of Jutsu. The question is if you're willing to stand  
  
the guy but you may be the one who teaches Naruto. What he need to know to survive,"  
  
"What do you mean by that? I don't know any powerful jutsu,"  
  
"Being a ninja isn't all about Jutsu. There're other factors to deal with,"  
  
"Like what?'  
  
"I"m not telling. I'm not your instructor. Ask Kakashi. He's better than me!"  
  
"You know Naruto, though, right?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"More or less," Haku answered , "Why?"  
  
"How powerful is he?" Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Out of your league. Don't try and demand anything from me," Haku said as images of   
  
her past came up. Images of demands from people, "I don't like it when people demand anything   
  
of me, ok?" Haku looked at Sasuke, an angry expression on her face. Sasuke looked a bit angry   
  
for Haku's response.  
  
"Sasuke! Haku! Cut it out!" Kakashi yelled, "We're allies and we don't fight amongst  
  
ourselves!" Sasuke and Haku glared at each other and turned back to business.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
'Sasuke doesn't get or want to get along with anyone. It's like Sasuke's looking for a  
  
fight,' Naruto thought, 'Too bad Kakashi-Sensei you're wrong about  
  
something,'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Today wasn't very eventful," Haku said as he sat down at the fire. They were in the  
  
desert. Another day and they would be at the Sand village.  
  
"Haku," Naruto asked.  
  
"Hey?" Haku asked  
  
"Plan B," Naruto said. Haku looked at the Anbu from the top of her sockets. The  
  
Anbu headed out into the desert night.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sakura as she popped her head out of the tent.  
  
"Sasuke. You said before you wanted to kill someone?" Naruto inquired as he leaned   
  
toward Sasuke, "You don't understand one thing; You aren't such strong shit. You're a genin-A   
  
low rank bottom of the barrel ninja. That's why genins are in teams, So they watch out for each   
  
other as they grow. You are a Leaf-Nin. Act like it!"   
  
Sasuke snapped and punched Naruto.  
  
Naruto's head reeled back a bit than stopped as he grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning about idiot?" Sasuke asked pissed.  
  
"Hard to hear someone tell you what's really under your mask isn't it? You are just a  
  
weak, scared little boy who think's he can be in the grown up world,"  
  
Naruto said as his foot found itself in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke flew back a few feet  
  
away.  
  
"Kakashi! Stop them!" Sakura screamed but Kakashi made no move to act. Sakura  
  
turned and ran but a Anbu stopped her.  
  
"Let them be," The Anbu stated. Naruto marched toward Sasuke.  
  
"I have been fighting people who's power would simply overwhelm a kid like you,"  
  
Naruto said as he came up to Sasuke, "You want to show you can fight Itachi; Show me,"  
  
"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as he let out the dragon fire.  
  
"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naruto countered with it's watery counterpart.  
  
The water engulfed up the fire and hit Sasuke. Sasuke was knocked back. Struggling to  
  
his feet, Sasuke glared.  
  
"Lesson one, Sasuke; Know who're fighting. Make them use their true strength before   
  
you use your real strength," Naruto said, "Don't underestimate who you're fighting, you can't   
  
judge one by how they look or act," Naruto appeared as Sasuke slowly tried to get to his feet.   
  
Naruto kicked Sasuke back to the ground.  
  
"Lesson two. Know your limits. If your opponent is too powerful, run away,"  
  
Naruto stated.  
  
"Kai's old rules of the ninja," Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Lesson three. If you fight someone use everything you can to your advantage. Here's an  
  
example; The sand is sticking to your wet clothes," Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke looked down to see that the sand was sticking to his clothes weighing him  
  
down, slowing him down.  
  
"That concludes the lesson," Naruto said as he turned and headed back to the tent.  
  
"Katon Housenka!" Sasuke yelled as he shot out a couple of fireballs at Naruto. The  
  
blond easily dodged them.  
  
"Clever," Naruto said as the sand under him turned to glass from the heat.   
  
"The shurikens that were hidden in the fireballs hit the glass," Naruto jumped away as  
  
the glass broke under him.  
  
"But I saw it coming," Naruto said as he turned again for the tent. Naruto passed Haku on  
  
the way.  
  
"A bit harsh," Haku said. Naruto looked at Haku out of the side of his eye.  
  
"The world is harsh; There's no time to fun and games, only time for seriousness and  
  
focus now," Naruto said. Haku looked at Sasuke as he pounded the ground in frustration.  
  
"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Sakura. Time to train,"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Time to attack," Kyo stated. Dozens of eyes opened, ready for a fight.  
  
Author's Note  
  
I wanted to thank my pre-readers for this chapter X2Darklord and Unclear-Destiny.  
  
Here's the chatper of Dual Blood. Nothing else to say really expectwhat's under.   
  
Replies to Items:   
  
HAKU  
  
This is mostly to my pre-readers. In this fanfic Hak is a girl. One in the manga he looked  
  
and acted like a girl. Like Naruto said Haku's more girly or cuter than Sakura. (Depending on  
  
which one you read) Add in that's not a lot of strong remale ninjas in Naruto really expect  
  
Tsunade really.   
  
PLOT  
  
What plot? Remember this was an experimental fanfic. I'm mostly writing this as I go  
  
along really. I adapt my work depending on reviews. This part of the story is to help Sakura fit  
  
into Team 7 better. Sasuke is out of her league and Naruto's out of Sasuke's league.  
  
CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT  
  
Develop them into what? I never thought of how they should change really expect let  
  
them get rid of some weaknesses.  
  
RELATIONSHIPS so far: (Not coupling)  
  
Naruto/Sasuke-Hate each other's guts completely. Naruto's brothering with Sasuke because of his  
  
former guardian Ruki Uchiha.   
  
Naruto/Sakura-What relationship? In the manga the only realy interaction the two had were  
  
Naruto asking Sakura on dates or praising her.  
  
Naruto/Haku-They're good friends. The first and second in command of the Leaf Anbu.   
  
Naruto/Kakashi-Kakashi doesn't know to approach Naruto. Naruto's full growth is unknown to  
  
Kakashi.  
  
EVOLVING NINJA  
  
The evolving ninja's work will come into play in the next chapter.   
  
SECOND BLOODLINE  
  
That's seems to be the question of most minds. I haven't completely  
  
settled on the Hyuga bloodline or a new one. 


	4. Battles

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#4  
  
"What kind of training?" Sakura asked. They were a bit far from the campsite.  
  
"Stamina training," Kakashi said, "It's push to you to the limit of your body so  
  
it'll get used to the strain. I was planning tree climbing for chakra control but we're the middle  
  
of the desert,"  
  
"How?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi held up a set of pouches that went on the  
  
shoulders for both of them.  
  
"Simple. Fill these with sand and carry them around as you run laps. I had  
  
some Anbu put flares to light the way. Now get to it," Kakashi said as he  
  
pointed to a row of flares. Sasuke and Sakura each took a pouch and started  
  
to fill it with sand.  
  
"How does this gets us stronger?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Chakra is half mental and half physical," Kakashi said, "This works on the  
  
physical part,"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"What is Naruto doing?" An Anbu asked as he nodded at Naruto who was sitting  
  
looking at the moon.  
  
"Reviewing the fight he had with Kyo," Haku said as she looked at him.  
  
"Why?" The Anbu asked.  
  
"You're a rookie Anbu aren't you? It's your first time with Naruto right?" The Anbu  
  
nodded.  
  
"To create a counter to the bloodline Kyo uses and defeat it,"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Naruto has a photographic memory. He remembers every little bit of a fight. He  
  
defeated many opponents because they made the mistake of letting him live,"  
  
"Didn't you fight him ma'am?"  
  
"He did nearly kill me. Defeated my bloodline jutsus because I let him escape  
  
once,"  
  
"How? How did you beat you? You seem unbeatable with your mirrors,"  
  
"He destroyed my mirrors with his own bloodline ability,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura blushed as she ran with Sasuke along the lines of flares.  
  
'Me! Sasuke! The middle of the desert! This couldn't get any better!!' Inner  
  
Sakura screamed in joy. Sasuke stopped and threw off the packs.  
  
'I bet he's ready to admit his love for me!!!' Inner Sakura screamed.  
  
"We're surrounded," Sasuke said, "Katon Housenka!" Sasuke blew out a couple  
  
blasts of fire as Stone and Grass ninjas jumped out of the sand. Some swatted  
  
the attack only to get hit by shurikens hidden inside the fires. There were  
  
three Stone nins and a grass one.  
  
"You brat!" One yelled, "Mud spike!" He shot out a blast of mud from his mouth  
  
and it hardened in mid-air into a spike.  
  
"Duck!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped over it. Sakura ducked and covered her head  
  
as it flew over her head.  
  
"Mudslide!" Another yelled as a tidal wave of mud came at Sasuke.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he dried up the mud with fire.  
  
"Let's trap them like the rats they are. Earthquake!" Another yelled as he stomped  
  
the ground sending the shockwave at them as the Grass-Nin jumped up.  
  
"Rose thorns!" The Grass-Nin yelled as thousands of needles filled the air.  
  
"Can't jump and can't stay on the ground," Sasuke growled as the needles started  
  
to move down as the shockwave came.  
  
'They're not as strong as Kaoru so my attacks may have an effect on their  
  
jutsus,' Sasuke thought.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he torched the thorns ripping a  
  
hole in the attack. Sakura saw the opening and jumped through as Sasuke followed.  
  
"Rose thorns!" The Grass yelled.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled again using his fireball to destroy  
  
the spikes that came at him.  
  
"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Sakura disappeared and a Stone ninja appeared. The Thorns  
  
killed the Ninja on impact.  
  
'I can't believe that actually work! Kakashi-Sensei showed how me to use the Kawarimi no  
  
Jutsu with a person. It was actually useful!' Sakura thought as she jumped away.  
  
"Boulder fist!" A Stone Nin yelled as he jumped at Sakura with his fist. Sasuke was  
  
busy with another Stone ninja.  
  
"Secret skill! Flying water needles!" White spikes came out of the mud and into  
  
the Stone that was ready to attack Sakura as Sasuke drove his kunai into his  
  
opponent's heart.  
  
"I see you did well but you Sakura need to work on your fighting skills," Haku  
  
said as she appeared out of an ice mirror created out of thin air.  
  
"How did I do that?" Haku asked, seeing the puzzled look worn by Sasuke and  
  
Sakura, "It's my advanced bloodline,"  
  
"You knew didn't you? That they would be here?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"We knew it was possible so there were Anbu waiting in the shadows," Haku  
  
talked as she checked over the ninjas.  
  
"I don't need to be watched over,"  
  
"You may not but Sakura here does," Haku pointed at Sakura, "At least Naruto  
  
knows to watch out for his teammates,"  
  
"Naruto this. Naruto that. I hate him," Sasuke tossed back on his sand bags.  
  
"Hate him or like him. Don't underestimate him. He has experienced a lot in his  
  
lifetime," Haku stepped into the mirror and disappeared.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Naruto. Seems like that Uchida kid hates you," Haku said as she appeared.  
  
"Like I care," Naruto said as he turned back to his food, "I'll personally beat  
  
some sense in him when this mission is over,"  
  
"The mission is over when we reach the Sand remember?" Kyoko asked from her  
  
tent.  
  
"Yeah. We know," Naruto yelled back. They had been quiet for the last bit of time.  
  
They were a bit scared of Naruto it seemed.  
  
"Kyo and Kaoru are the only real threats it seems," Naruto stated.  
  
"Kyo and Kaoru won't be tough to beat right?" An Anbu asked.  
  
"They have a squadron of Stone and Grass ninjas with him," Haku said, "Some  
  
are dead now,"  
  
"Any idea how many?" An Anbu asked.  
  
"No idea," Haku said as she shrugged her shoulders, "But we need to stay on our  
  
toes,"  
  
"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.  
  
"He's following Sakura and Sasuke why?" Haku asked.  
  
"We're surrounded. I can smell them. Twenty stone-nins. Fifteen Grass-Nins and Kyo  
  
of the Stone," Naruto said as he smelled the air.  
  
"Shit," Haku stated as the ground exploded.  
  
"Kyo's mine," Naruto said as the ninjas appeared.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were sitting and resting. Sakura had run a bit to catch up with  
  
Sasuke. She was too tired to do anything about a date.  
  
"Tired already?" Kakashi asked. They had only done one lap. Granted the course was  
  
about 5 Km long with heavy sand packs.  
  
"Catch," Kakashi said as he tossed them two Soldier pills.  
  
"What ...are ...these?' Sakura asked.  
  
"Soldier pills. They're to heal you up fast," Kakashi said, "Swallow them already.  
  
We have trouble around us,"  
  
"What!?" Sakura screamed. She quickly swallowed the pill as Sasuke did. They  
  
felt as if back to normal if not a bit stronger.  
  
"They're here," Kakashi stated as the ground exploded with ninjas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"You two! Protect the civilians!" Haku yelled at two Anbus. They nodded as they  
  
headed for the tent.  
  
"Naruto of the Leaf and Haku of the Mist. This should be fun," Kyo chuckled as  
  
he pulled out his sword. Naruto pulled something from his pocket. He opened  
  
the container and pulled out a pair of red sunglasses as his eyes started to bleed red.  
  
"Watch yourself Naruto," Haku said as she pulled out a fist of needles.  
  
"I'm not going to hold back. I seen your true strength and you shall see my  
  
strength," Naruto said as he threw off his jacket to reveal a black undershirt. His jacket hit the  
  
sand with a thump and sank inside the soft ground, revealing weights.  
  
'He was wearing that much weigh and he was moving faster than me before,' Kyo  
  
thought, 'This is going to be a fun fight,'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Poison gas!" Kakashi yelled as he attacked with one of his copied attacks. Gas came  
  
out his mouth at the ninjas. They jumped under but some found they couldn't move  
  
due to hands holding them from underneath.  
  
"What are you doing idiots!?" Kaoru screamed at them but they fell dead on the  
  
sand from the poisoned gas as Kage Bunshins jumped out of the ground. The gas  
  
passed them.  
  
"What the? What kind of technique is that?" Kaoru asked, "Rose thorns!" She  
  
tried to attacked the Bunshins. Sakura was trying her best against the  
  
ninjas as Sasuke attacked and killed them using his techniques.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Naruto and Kyo stared each other as the Anbu and ninjas fought around them. Naruto  
  
tightened his right hand as he gripped his sword  
  
"Let's do this," Naruto said as he summoned chakra around him. The two ran at an  
  
incredible speed. Naruto attacked first with his Anbu sword. Kyo easily parried  
  
the attack but he held his sword with both hands. Naruto's left hand shot out  
  
throwing a kunai. Kyo jumped back away from the attack.  
  
"Medusa glance!" Kyo yelled as beams came from his eyes.  
  
"Spiral water shield!" Naruto yelled as he created a spinning wall of water  
  
about the size of a large shuriken and he dropped his sword. The medusa glance  
  
turned the shield into stone. Naruto grabbed it. Naruto threw it at Kyo who struck it with his  
  
sword and destroyed the stone razor disc. The disc shattered  
  
into tiny bits as Naruto charged in.  
  
"Rock shield!" Kyo yelled as he pulling out a rock of the ground.  
  
"Katon Housenka!" Naruto yelled as two blasts of fire curled around the stone  
  
wall and at Kyo.  
  
'He's keeping me on the defensive,' Kyo thought and then yelled in mid-air as he  
  
landed with his hand on the ground, "Earth explosion!" Naruto felt the ground  
  
shake then explode up sending him into the air. He bounced off the ground  
  
then pulled himself to his feet in the air.  
  
"Earth explosion!" Naruto yelled as he put his hand on the ground. The ground  
  
under Kyo exploded as Kyo jumped back. Naruto's sunglasses were on the tip of  
  
his nose.  
  
"The Sharingan!" Kyo yelled stunned. They were quite a distance from the others. Naruto  
  
took in a breath as he made seals.  
  
"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he blasted Kyo with a surge of  
  
water. Kyo crashed into a sand dune.  
  
"Stone secret skill! Golems summoning!" Kyo yelled as he hit the ground that exploded as  
  
giant rock titans rose up. Naruto's water attack bouncing off one of them.  
  
"Holy shit," Naruto said as he looked up at five Golems.  
  
"Say hello to my servants," Kyo said.  
  
'It's a twist of the bunshin skill,' Naruto thought as he examined them with  
  
his eyes. Naruto grabbed the wrapping around his arm.  
  
'Time to use Kai's gift,' Naruto said as he started to unwrap his armlet.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Secret art! Petal storm!" Kaoru yelled as the sand was picked up then turned  
  
into petals. The petals surrounded Kaoru as a shield and raised her into the air. The  
  
Kunais that Kakashi threw were easily knocked away.  
  
'A type of shield,' Kakashi thought. Sasuke killed off the last of the ninjas.  
  
"Petal storm! Second stage!" Kaoru yelled as a wave of petals threw pass Kakashi  
  
at mach speed, "Peta hunter!"  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! Move!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke jumped but his arm was caught in  
  
the attack. Deep wounds appeared there. Sakura was barely able to scramble out of the way,  
  
adrenaline kicking in for her.  
  
Sasuke growled as he covered his wounds with his hand but blood was still  
  
slipping through his hand.  
  
'Dangerous attack,' Sasuke thought as he barely dodged another pass of the  
  
petals, 'The attacks are slowing down,"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Naruto threw off the armlet to reveal a pattern of crisscrossing black lines on his arm.  
  
The lines ended at a black sphere on the inside of his elbow and one on his  
  
wrist. Naruto bit his left thumb as he wiped a streak of blood down his tattoo.  
  
"Summoning! Holong!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his palm onto the desert  
  
ground. A blast of chakra blew around him as a wall of fire surrounded him as  
  
the clouds gathered and darkened.  
  
"A summoning jutsu?" Kyo asked as a massive beast appeared. A red serpent-like  
  
dragon was hovering in front of him and his Golems. Naruto was standing  
  
on the dragon's head. Naruto looked at down at Kyo.  
  
"Let's do this," Naruto said and he crossed his arms.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
'That is kid dodging my attack faster and faster,' Kaoru thought, 'It's  
  
starting to tick me off! I want to kill someone. What's the problem with that?'  
  
"Petal hunter!" Kaoru yelled as she put out her hand and the petals moved back.  
  
They dove at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled. A blur ran by her and the attack missed.  
  
"What the!?" Kaoru yelled. Sasuke looked at Kaoru from Sakura's side. His eyes were  
  
red with two small flames and a black line surrounding it.  
  
"The Sharingan. Dammit," Kaoru whispered, "The petal storm will protect me from  
  
their attacks to an extend," Then the sky darkened.  
  
"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.  
  
'So Kai. You gave Naruto the Ryu seal,' Kakashi thought, 'Now to deal with Kaoru. We  
  
have to capture her alive but how? My summoning can't reach her in the air. The  
  
Chidori won't work,'  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Holong! Toast those tiny golems," Naruto said. The dragon seemed to grin then  
  
opened it's mouth.  
  
"Inferno flare!" Holong yelled as he attacked with a blast of fire. Kyo  
  
exploded away by focusing chakra on his feet as his golems were engulfed by  
  
fire.  
  
"You think a little fire can beat my golems? Forget it," Kyo said as the golems  
  
ripped the flames apart to show no sign of damage. Two golems jumped at Holong  
  
and Naruto and the three remaining golems beat their chest as chakra gathered in  
  
their mouths.  
  
"Adrenaline blast!" The Three Golems yelled as flares blasts came from their  
  
mouths.  
  
"I'm dodging!" Holong yelled as he moved sideways and the blast passed by them and the  
  
two golems landed on Holong.  
  
"Damn golems are heavy," Holong commented. Naruto turned to face them.  
  
"I"ll take care of them," Naruto said as he charged in.  
  
"Hogan!" Naruto yelled as his fist became a blaze of chakra.  
  
"Those golems are a 100% chakra reinforced rock. That attack won't work," Kyo  
  
stated, "Waste your stamina and then I'll come in for the kill,"  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at the nearest golem with his fist. An  
  
explosion ripped from his shoulder blade pushing him forward like a rocket.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Petal hunter!" Kaoru yelled as Sasuke and Kakashi dodged her attacks. Sakura  
  
had long ran out of the range of the attacks.  
  
'I can see this is tiring her out fast,' Kakashi said as he jumped after the  
  
petals again.  
  
'I can't keep up the Petal Hunter and Petal storm up for long. I need time to  
  
rest,' Kaoru thought and yelled, "Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan!" Giant trees  
  
exploded from the ground covering their view of anyone.  
  
'She's using that as cover to protect herself,' Kakashi thought as he started  
  
to move through it carefully.   
  
Sasuke hacked away at the growth his kunai.  
  
'This is getting tiring. The Sharingan uses a lot of chakra,' Sasuke thought as  
  
his eyes returned to normal, 'I have Sharingan. I'm one step closer to killing  
  
him all I have to do now is master it,'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Naruto's fist hit the golem square in the chest. The rock started to crack  
  
under the pressure of the punch then Naruto's hand broke through the Golem's chest. It exploded  
  
in dust.  
  
"What the!?" Kyo screamed surprise as Naruto landed on Holong's neck.  
  
"My Fire Bullet has the power of a meteor strike," Naruto said as he looked at  
  
the other Golem. He was using Holong's scales to hold on as the dragon dodged  
  
the blasts from the golems below.  
  
"Naruto! Those golems are heavy and attacks are starting to get close," Holong  
  
said.  
  
"Ok. Dive bomb me into them then go home ok? I'll finish this myself," Naruto  
  
said. Holong growled and then roared as he charged in at the sieged golems He  
  
spun at the last second throwing the golem and Naruto off his back The Golem  
  
crashed into two of his kind knocking them down as the standing one aimed at  
  
Naruto.  
  
"Hogan!" Naruto's arm became a blaze with fire and a blast came out of his  
  
shoulder blade.  
  
"Adrenaline blast!" The Golem yelled as a blast sphere came out of it's mouth.  
  
Naruto was engulfed by the sphere of chakra.  
  
"Stupid and dead," Kyo said. Suddenly the sphere was ripped to shreds as Naruto  
  
turned in mid-air and hit the Golem straight on it's head. The Golem exploded  
  
into dust as Naruto landed on the ground. Naruto looked at Kyo with the  
  
Sharingan.  
  
"No more games," Naruto said as he crouched down and picked up his sword.  
  
"Guess no more games," Kyo said as he swung his sword around a bit.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he charged in.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sasuke heard a twig snap then he swung the folded shuriken. Kakashi caught  
  
Sasuke's hand.  
  
"Watch where you swing that," Kakashi said with a chuckle. Sasuke pulled back  
  
his hand.  
  
"The Anbu have left the forest leaving the fight to us," Kakashi told him, "By  
  
the way. We are not to kill her,"  
  
"What!" Sasuke asked. His voice wasn't loud but his tone was.  
  
"Kaoru is not of a bloodline but a spirit line. She has a special spirit that  
  
attaches itself to a soul. When it dies it moves to the next acceptable vessel,"  
  
Kakashi explained as they walked, "The grass wants to keep that spirit line with  
  
them but if she dies here then the spirit won't be in the Grass anymore,"  
  
"So they want to keep what's theirs?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yes, easy as that," Kakashi said. He suddenly grabbed Sasuke and jumped away. A  
  
line of wooden spikes hit the ground where they stood.  
  
"Where is she?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.  
  
"She set up traps as she rests," Kakashi said, "She is trying to gather her  
  
chakra,"  
  
"This is getting annoying," Sasuke stated.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
'This brat is getting annoying!' Kyo thought as he deflected Naruto's Chakra  
  
Katana.  
  
"Rock spike!" Kyo yelled as he created a spike of rock came out of the ground  
  
at Naruto's back. Naruto spun around and broke the spike with his sword creating  
  
a thick cloud of dust.  
  
"Medusa glance!" Kyo yelled as he shot the beam at Naruto's back. An explosion  
  
came from the soles of Naruto's feet sending him over the blast. He then turned  
  
as he preformed hand seals.  
  
"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Naruto yelled as Kyo jumped back as the spot where he stood was  
  
blasted by fire. Naruto landed in front of the blast zone. Naruto limply stood up.  
  
"Dammit. I took more damage than I thought," Naruto stated as his legs  
  
collapsed from under him, "Can't move my legs,"  
  
'Come on and I'll use that bloodline against you,'  
  
"Poor little brat. I'll put you out of your misery," Kyo said, "Medusa glance!"  
  
The beams flew at Naruto.  
  
"It's over," Naruto said as he exploded up with help from a blast of soles as  
  
Kage Bunshins grabbed on suddenly came out of the ground and grabbed onto Kyo.  
  
"Osmose no jutsu!" They yelled as they held on. They were draining his chakra.  
  
Kyo couldn't move and that's when he saw it. The sand that the fire hit had been  
  
turned to glass. The beam bounced off the sand and back at Kyo.  
  
"No!!!" Kyo yelled as he was hit, 'These Kage Bunshins are draining my  
  
chakra!!"  
  
"It's over," Naruto said as he was landed in front of him.  
  
"The name of the Legend Killer can be added to your list of defeated," Kyo  
  
said, "It was good fighting you," Kyo bowed his head down as he completely  
  
became stone. The Bunshins disappeared in smoke. Naruto gripped his sword.  
  
"Finishing Touch," Naruto said as he blew by the statue. A second later the  
  
cuts appeared in the stone and it shattered into dust.  
  
"That leaves Kaoru," Naruto said as he turned to see the forest, "Shit," Naruto  
  
fell to his knees and forward onto his hands, "Too much chakra used. Without the  
  
circle or the Kyubi. The Sharingan, Hogans and Kage Bunshins were too much,"  
  
Author's Note  
  
The fourth chapter of Dual Blood.  
  
TOPICS OF DISCUSSION  
  
SUMMONING-Naruto does have a summoning as you seen. Holong. Facts are Naruto got it  
  
from Kai. More background on it will be revealed later.   
  
BLOODLINES-I have decided on the bloodlines Naruto will have. He has the Sharingan  
  
bloodline. The other half of Naruto's advance bloodline will be revealed soon  
  
FINAL NOTE ON HAKU-Haku's a female ninja in this ok? In the manga Haku was a boy but in  
  
this Haku is female ok? The reason will be revealed in the next chapter   
  
The more feedback I get the better this story will get I hope. I wouldn't know what I  
  
should add to please the readers if I don't know what you want. Until Next time. 


	5. Red Cross And A Kind Heart

Dual Blood  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#5  
"Naruto is a child born with a fate of hiding and a destiny of power; he must kept be hidden from all others, everything about him a secret. His potential of light and darkness is very dangerous. It is a burden he must carry to his grave."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Naruto opened his eyes then closed them.  
"Damn," Naruto cursed as he fell into the sand again. He opened his eyes once more. His eyes were glazed with a white layer. His eyes were a pale blue.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Flashback  
  
"Naruto. The Sharingan isn't something to used on a daily basis. You may have the Uchida blood mixed with your own but your body wasn't made for using it. Your eyes have to change their genetic make up for the Sharingan to work and so it may cause you blindness due to the stress." The Hokage informed Naruto as he applied medicine to his eyes. He had been training with the Sharingan when he was found by the Anbu in the forest.  
"Why did it happen now?" The blinded Naruto asked.  
"It's the Mange Sharingan that puts the most stress on your eyes. The regular Sharingan and your normal eyesight are about the same because of the Kyubi," Sandaime explained, "The Mange Sharingan is on a higher level and puts too much stress on your eyes, more than it can handle. Your eyes burned out. It's temporary but it's also a great weakness,"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Naruto?" A voice asked. Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the speaker's arm. He heard a scream.  
"Sakura?" Naruto asked as he let go and slowly sat up, "Watch out," A burst of chakra wind blew from Naruto.  
"What was that?" Sakura asked.  
"Right now I can't see a damn thing. So I used an old Hyuga trick I learned from an old friend of mine." Naruto explained as he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Lead the way." He ordered, Sakura nodded her head nervously then started to walk.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"The grass is filled with poisoned traps so it's best to watch where you're heading." Kakashi informed as they slowly made their way through the forest Kaoru had created.  
"She's annoying." Sasuke grunted, annoyed at the Grass-Nin's hiding.  
"She's clever. We have to waste energy searching for her while she is resting." Kakashi panted, as he dodged a trap that threw needles filled with a darkened poison.  
"The truth is that this is only a sample of what a Spirit-Line member is capable of " Haku said. The two Leaf Ninjas turned around in surprise.  
"There was a Mist Nin with a Spirit Line. He was extremely powerful. Even with my bloodline jutsus I was no match," Haku explained, "But in her current stage all three of us should have a chance at beating her."  
"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
"He can't help us right now, because he went through an entire battle with those eyes of his " Haku stated.  
"So the rumors are true?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah. He can't see after a good fight," Haku answered, "It too much stress on his eyes."  
"A blind ninja eh? Maybe I should go after him instead of you." Kaoru's voice echoed in the forest.  
"You wouldn't stand a chance " Haku spoke as she looked around, "By now he should have finished Kyo off already"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hatch. Are you sure about that?" Iruka asked as he looked at the files a folder.  
"I'm sure. The Hyuga files are accurate to the extreme. They have a file on anyone who's anyone in the Leaf," Hatch answered, "So is Naruto back yet?"  
"No, not yet. But this is a heck of a bombshell you're dropping on him " Iruka replied.  
"A third Bloodline?" Iruka read aloud shaking his head.  
"Naruto already is powerful enough as it is. A Class B ninja who's capable of turning into Class A when he uses one of his bloodlines. Class S, if he goes all out," Hatch explained, "I can't do anything until Naruto comes back. Anyways, how the new class going?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Naruto suddenly sneezed loudly as he followed Sakura.  
"You ok?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm fine. Are we at the campsite?" Naruto asked.  
"I think so," Sakura said, "Everyone was everywhere "  
"I can smell a lot of blood and a large amount of chakra." Naruto stated as he sniffed around. He grabbed Sakura's shoulder tightly stopping her and he stepped forward as he pushed her back.  
"Shit. There's some Stone Nins left. They're very well hidden," Naruto continued to sniff as he moving his head around. He had regained a blurry view of the world, "Sakura. Don't move."  
"Who's there?" Naruto yelled. The Ninjas seem to emerge from the sand as if they were part of it.  
"Oh wait, they're Sand Nins, not Stone " Sakura observed.  
"Well. Isn't that the famous Naruto?" One of the older Ninjas bowed.  
"They know you?" Sakura whispered.  
"I have been to the Sand Village a while back and made a big impact." Naruto explained as he turned to them, "So why are you here?"  
"We heard reports of battle happening here," The Sand Nin explained, "We were sent to investigate. You were to arrive yesterday,"  
"We were delayed," Naruto briefed, "A group of missing-ins attacked, they were from Stone and Grass "  
"The merchant and your Anbu have arrived at the village safely. We were sent to find the rest - orders from Kazekage " The Sand Nin bowed again, "Looks like you need rescuing "  
"Shut up. I beat Gaara and I can beat you anytime. If you think I need rescuing you're mad." Naruto grumbled. His vision was beginning to come back, bit by bit.  
"Ok. The village is north of here." The Sand Nin pointed in the direction.  
"Kay!" Naruto nodded as the Sand Nins disappeared. He looked around then pulled off his gauntlet's wrapping and bit his thumb. He ran his thumb down his arm.  
"Summoning! Aero Arrow!" Naruto yelled as a beautiful silvery white dragon appeared. It was serpent like and about 2 times their height in length.  
"Climb on," Naruto instructed as the dragon floated down. Sakura looked at it freaked out, and started to back away.  
"Oh, I don't believe this," Naruto groaned as he slapped his forehead, then nodded at the dragon. Which proceeded to circle around Sakura, and then it tripped her.  
"Woah!" Was all Sakura got out before she fell on the dragon's back. The dragon was already zooming toward the village, with Sakura clinging to it in a death grip.  
"See ya!" Naruto yelled at Sakura as he turned around. He headed for the forest.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sasuke, Kakashi and Haku looked around as screams echoed through the forest.  
"What happened?" Haku asked as she pulled out her needle weapons. Sasuke opened the devil wind shuriken as Kakashi pulled out a pair of kunais. They made their way to the source of the screams to find an arm then a leg then a head. Nothing else was in sight.  
"They were Sand Ninjas," Haku claimed as she picked up a headband.  
"They were a delicious meal for my Vicious Trap," Kaoru boomed. They turn around to see a giant flytrap with sharp teeth and Kaoru standing on top of it.  
"Oh...," Kakashi started.  
"Shit!" Haku finished.  
"Vicious! Vemon spit!" Kaoru bellowed. The giant mouth opened and a green liquid spat out. Haku summoned a mirror and disappeared as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and moved out of the way. The ground that the acid touched burnt away.  
"Powerful poison " Kakashi commented as he pulled up his headband. Sasuke's eyes shifted to red, revealing Sharingan.  
"I suggest you retreat if you know what's good for you," Kaoru sneered.  
"Sorry but we have a mission to do," Haku said, "Demonic Ice mirrors!" Large ice mirrors surrounded Kaoru. Haku was a blur as she struck Kaoru with what seemed like a dozens strikes a second. A green liquid poured from Kaoru.  
"What the?" Haku asked puzzled as she stopped attacking.  
"Toxic gas!" Kaoru yelled as green mist came from Vicious' skin. Haku collapsed from the poison.  
"Food, Vicious!" Kaoru informed the plant, while the green liquid was absorbed back into her. The plant's tongue came out and tried grab Haku, but an orange blur appeared and grabbed her then it disappeared. Everyone looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch with Haku slung over his shoulder.  
"That's not the real you. This is a new type of Bunshin I've never seen," Naruto commented as he sniffed.  
"Naruto? You used the Red Cross didn't you?" Haku asked weakly.  
"Kakashi! Sasuke! You're now your own for about 10 minutes. Stay alive 'til then!"  
"You reek of Kyo's blood! You killed him! I can't let you live!" Kaoru shrieked, "Vicious! Vemon spit!" Naruto's hands became a blur then he disappeared, the words "Line Bounder!" echoed throughout the forest.  
'That was the Line Bounder jutsu. It's a kinjutsu. Red Cross? So Naruto's blood has awakened,' Kakashi thought, 'Being his instructor will be interesting if I can live through this, Kakashi jumped away as another blast of Vemon came his way.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Leaf Nins were bandaging their wounds as Sakura moved around doing what she could when a orange cloud appeared in the middle of the room. Naruto, with Haku over his shoulder, stepped out of the orange cloud, and then fell on the ground. An Anbu grabbed Haku before she hit the ground.  
"What was that?" Sakura asked surprised.  
"Damn. Anyone got a soldier pill?" Naruto panted as he started to get back up, but fell back on the ground with a wince.  
"Idiot. You shouldn't have used the Red Cross after using the Sharingan," Tatako grumbled as he helped Naruto up and gave him a soldier pill.  
"Kaoru is fighting at a Class S level now," Naruto said, "Using the Sharingan could make me blind for hours and I can't afford that. I also needed to get Haku out of there. She got hit by a toxic gas attack," Naruto explained.  
"Shit. Medic! Do your stuff!" Tatako yelled. Tatako was the oldest of the Anbus and the Third in command. One of the Anbu rushed over to Haku. He took a knife and picked up Haku's arm. She was cold to the touch; Naruto had cooled her down so the poison would spread slower.  
"Sakura. You better get out of here," Naruto spoke.  
"Why?" Sakura asked. The Medics cut Haku's wrist and poured her blood into a pan. Sakura felt sick at the sight of blood.  
"That should be enough." Naruto informed. The Medic Anbu nodded and then wrapped Haku's wrist, stopping the blood flow. Naruto stood up and held out his hand, a fire like glow surrounded his hand, and it burned the blood.  
"What about you? One soldier pill wouldn't be enough to restore all of the chakra you used up," Tatako said as he turned around. Naruto was now leaning against the wall as he took in calming breaths. Tatako could see the chakra that was entering Naruto from the blood that he recently burnt.  
"This is new," Tatako said in shock. Sakura was completely freaked out. She was getting a crash course in the real world of ninjas. And it wasn't glory and honor all the time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"So Naruto and his Leaf have arrived?" The Kazekage asked.  
"Yes sir but it seems like they ran into some trouble. Kaoru of the Grass attacked them and has killed a team of our ninjas," Baki briefed.  
"Where are the Leaf Nins now?" Kazekage asked.  
"They're resting at the inn," Baki whispered, "The scroll is with those ninjas who are still fighting in the desert."  
"Send out a team of medics to the Inn and send a team to the desert- " Kazekage started but was interrupted.  
"Sir, The Leaf at the inn stated with respect that they can take care of themselves. Seems like one of them was a student of Tsunade," Baki said, "And the desert is a deathtrap now, sir."  
" Fine, send a team to observe but not to interfere got it?" Kazekage spoke in a strict voice.  
"Yes sir." Baki bowed as he turned and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as he let out the dragon shaped inferno blast towards the flower.  
"That old trick won't work on me. Go get new ones!" Kaoru sneered as a wall of vines countered the attack.  
"Sasuke. Stop wasting time! That isn't the real Kaoru!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke grinned as the vines returned into the plant.  
"Bang," Sasuke said as the explosive notes exploded, exposing the plant's insides. He jumped away as the plant seemed to scream in pain. Sasuke tripped on something soft and squishy. He looked down to find a pack. It was Naruto's travel pack; He grabbed it then took off.  
"How do we find the real Kaoru?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I left them my pack. It has a lot of interesting items. If they find it and use it right they should be able to find her. But I'm not sure if they can defeat her " Naruto sounded sleepy, sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed.  
"Kakashi was a genius and also once the leader of the Anbu assassination squad," Tatako said, "He should be able to defeat her- "  
"That's true but he isn't an anbu anymore. I think it's been a while since he had a fight like this. When his life was in real danger," Naruto replied, "There's a chance of him being rusty."  
"What about you? You got any rust?" Tatako asked, "You not a full time member of the Anbu."  
"I am skilled enough to take you down if that what you're saying. I have been sharpening my skills. Bloodlines or no bloodlines," Naruto snapped, "I have a better control over the black rings too,"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"The Black Rings at first I thought were part of the Kyubi seal. Whenever the Kyubi was unleashed Naruto went all out. Mange Sharingan and Red Cross at full force. I thought the black rings that appeared on his shoulders were part of the Kyubi but..." Hatch started.  
"It's a sign of the neo bloodline SIN," The Hokage sighed. He took out a pipe and let out a cloud of smoke. They were sitting on the Hokage's chamber surrounded by pictures of previous Hokages.  
"A merged bloodline. Two bloodlines are needed for that. Naruto has the Red Cross bloodline and the Sharingan bloodline. And he has the high level stamina needed for it," Hokage added, "Naruto is in deed very powerful. He was a sleeping genius. All of his jutsus are Class A or Class S. Even some of the kinjutsu he knows are in those classes. It's possible Naruto could use the SIN bloodline but I believe it's still too early for him. His body is too small to handle a third bloodline."  
"I know that. But it's better Naruto knows what it is or he may awaken it and die," Hatch said in a concerned voice, "Naruto is like a brother to me. I came here to ask if you could tell me more. You are the only one in the village who knows all about the SIN bloodline,"  
The Hokage sighed again, "The SIN bloodline was the original bloodline of the Leaf. It has roots in numerous villages; few had that bloodline but after the Leaf was created the people with these bloodlines divided. Some focused more on the eyes while other worked on other body parts. The result was the Byakugan and the Crimson Spiral. The Byakugan spawned the Sharingan and the Crimson Spiral spawned the Red Cross," Hokage paused to get his breath back, "The SIN Bloodline demanded a lot. You would need very high stamina, heightened senses, a strong body and a strong mental state. That person would have to be on the levels of the Kages- "  
"Which Naruto is, but- " Hatch spoke.  
"That he is. Naruto is a possible candidate for the sixth Hokage in a few years. He does have the blood of two Hokages flowing through his veins And I need to chose the fifth soon. Hatch. It was good talking to you. I will have someone inform you when Naruto comes back,"  
"Thank you Hokage-sama," Hatch said as he pulled himself up and left. The Hokage stood up and looked at the Yondaime's picture, "Naruto's growing up fast. He had a rough start. But the people are starting to look at him as a Hero. Just like you wanted right Kazama Arashi?"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Naruto hasn't moved for a while now. Is he all right?" Sakura asked.  
"He's saving his strength. He has been going into overdrive. He only uses high class jutsu and they take a toll on him," Tatako explained. Suddenly Naruto jumped up, looking as if he had just been sleeping.  
"See ya!" Naruto said cheerfully before disappearing.  
"What was that?" Sakura asked. Her eyes were still wide and her jaw was almost hitting the ground. It barely moved as she spoke.  
"Red Cross. The Line Bound jutsu. It's a time and space jutsu like the ones used in summoning. All Naruto needs is a lot of chakra, but he can't transport a lot of people and the jutsu requires using a very large quantity of chakra," Tatako explained.  
"Ok," Sakura answered, still confused.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Naruto arrived in a nearly completely burned down forest.  
He jumped from branch to branch, "Where are they?" Naruto swung from a branch when he heard battle sounds.  
Sasuke was knocked aside by one the vines. Who knew the damn plant could move that fast? Kakashi slashed another vine, cutting it. Sasuke was wearing down but Kakashi Could still fight for a while. The plant itself was missing most it's limbs thanks to both of them.  
  
"The plant's movements are getting wilder," Kakashi noticed, "Sasuke. You have Naruto's pack right? Use it," Sasuke looked through the pack. He found a strange explosive note. Sasuke quickly wrapped it around a kunai.  
"Katon Housenka!" Sasuke yelled as let out blasts of fire from his mouth and hid the kunai in one of them.  
"A weak attack like that won't even faze Vicious," Kaoru laughed, "Show him Vicious!" The plant puffed out it's self like a man showing off his chest would. The flame died on impact but the kunai hit.  
"Bang," Sasuke whispered. A black explosion ripped through Vicious's skin.  
'Black fire?' Sasuke thought.  
'That was a forbidden note,' Kakashi thought, 'It created an opening My dogs are too small to hold that plant down,'  
"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke yelled. The blast of fire hit the wound the note had made. The plant screamed in pain from the fire burning it's insides. Another scream echoed.  
"Kaoru and the plant are sharing a mind," Kakashi realized as he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. He summoned the chakra to his hand. The chakra formed a ring around him as it entered his hand.  
"Sasuke! I need a distraction!" Kakashi whispered. Sasuke jumped back as he made hand seals.  
"Power fireball!" Sasuke yelled as he let out a massive blast of fire that in turn engulfed the beast.  
"That's it. This is annoying. Vicious! Kill him!" Kaoru's voice yelled. The plant opened it's mouth and a yellow blast charged itself. Sasuke landed on a branch, but the tree seemed to wrap around him.  
"What the!?" Sasuke yelled surprised. Kaoru's head came of the tree. She grinned as Sasuke looked down to see her arms holding him in place.  
"You'll be killed, so why are you holding me?" Sasuke grinned.  
"I'm a clone remember?" Kaoru laughed, "Say hello to the Sun flare jutsu "  
"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he ran out of the forest.  
"No!" Kaoru yelled. When charging up the cannon she couldn't move Vicious. Kakashi drove his arm into the plant's wound. The entire plant was being ripped apart from the inside out. The plant didn't explode or vanish. It simply jumped up then crashed to the ground dead. they heard silence followed by a yell.  
"SOUL STEALER!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"They defeated my spirit summoning " Kaoru whispered in her hiding place, "They are indeed very strong "  
"They are from Leaf. Each member of the Leaf is strong. That's why the Leaf village is better. A village's strength is determined by not the power of one individual but by the strength of the entire village. The Grass is divided; it is waiting for a leader to lead them " Naruto's voice appeared from nowhere. Kaoru turned around to see him there standing there arms crossed and a serious look on his face.  
"I'm not that leader- " Kaoru stated.  
"You can be but first..." Naruto uncrossed his arm and he made a few seals.  
"I don't have the strength to run or fight," Kaoru said as she held out her arms.  
"RED CROSS SKILL!! SOUL STEALER!" Naruto yelled as three spikes of chakra extended from his arm and then shot out at her. Her head flew back as the chakra spikes hit her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Soul taken. Mission complete," Naruto groaned as he walked, or rather, wobbled to the battle site. In his hand was a white orb with some green swirling inside.  
"The Grass couldn't care less about Kaoru. They wanted the spirit- line," Naruto spoke as he held the orb up.  
"But how did you..." Kakashi started.  
"I have my ways. Can we now go to the village already? All of these jutsus I been using are tiring," Naruto grumbled. He turned around and wobbled off, clearly tired. Sasuke growled a bit.  
"Calm down Sasuke. Naruto's much more experienced in these sort of situations," Kakashi said, "Don't sweat it."  
  
Kaoru smiled as she disappeared into the forest's shadow.  
  
Author's note  
For those who actually saw the author note about the bloodlines. The results are in. Red Cross and SIN. The SIN bloodline was mention but will not appear until the last installment of this story and that's far off. Thanks to my pre-readers Lita of Jupiter and X2DarkLord. This is for Unclear Destiny. Sorry that I didn't send you the last two chapters but it been nearly a week and I'm want to get this out.  
  
TOPICS OF DISCUSSION RED CROSS  
For those you didn't see. Red Cross is a jutsu based bloodline. The bloodline requires a large amount of stamina and skill. All of the jutsu are Kinjutsu. All of them are deadly and dangerous.  
  
Line Bounder-A time/space jutsu. It's teleporting. Requires a large amount of chakra. If the user  
doesn't have enough chakra the result may be only part of someone being teleport. You  
could lose a arm with this.  
  
Soul Stealer-Exorcism jutsu. This jutsu that the demon imprisonment jutsu are based on. The  
jutsu takes out the soul of a target or can target part of a soul. The target must be in a  
very weaken state of the jutsu will take the user's life in.  
  
SIN  
The grandfather of the Sharingan and Red Cross. The real name of this bloodline has been lost since the creation of the Leaf. It's called now the Spiral Initial Neo Bloodline. This is mainly a taijutsu based bloodline but it has several ninjutsu and genjutsu. The bloodline was thought to be lost.  
  
KYUBI  
The demon fox's chakra has been completely blocked from Naruto. Only if Naruto focus he could bring it out. The reasoning will be revealed later.  
  
SHARINGAN  
Naruto doesn't have the eye make up for use of it. A miracle that Naruto can use it with only blood of a Uchida. The stress that Sharingan puts on Naruto's eyes is about the same as when he goes Fox. The Mange Sharingan is on a whole new level and thus burns out Naruto's eyes after a while. For Naruto. Burning out will be a constant for Naruto. 


	6. Welcome to the Hidden Sand & Old Enemies

Dual Blood  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
#6  
  
The sun came over the horizon. It's light revealed a ninja standing on top of the inn.  
  
"I'm back in the sand," Naruto growled, "He's near. I can smell him " Naruto jumped  
  
away.  
  
"So the rumors were true. He's back," Temari said as she walked out of her hiding spot,  
  
"Still as cute as before " Kankuro appeared from his hiding spot, looking annoyed. His puppet  
  
was on his back like always.  
  
"How the hell are we going to keep him and Gaara apart? The moment they see each  
  
other they're still and rip each other apart," Kankuro grumbled, "This mission already a pain in  
  
the ass and it just started--"  
  
"It's better than trying to keep Gaara away from him " Temari snapped.  
  
"That's your opinion. This guy is known for killing in the most brutal methods," Kankuro  
  
growled but then faced his older sister. He started to get very scared.  
  
"Okay... We are following Naruto GOT IT?" Temari practically bellowed. Kankuro  
  
nodded like crazy.   
  
'Never get between a girl and her crush ' Kankuro muttered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head while Sasuke didn't say  
  
anything. They were standing in the lobby of the inn.  
  
"He left earlier this morning. I bet he went to hunt down Gaara." Haku said. She was  
  
lying on the bench. She turned to a sitting position on the bench.  
  
"Gaara?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Gaara of the sand. Son of the Kazekage," Haku explained, "Gaara crippled one of  
  
Naruto's original teammates and Naruto's after his blood "  
  
'I want to kill three people.' Kakashi played back the memory from Naruto's  
  
introduction. He had tried to get files on Naruto but expect for the skeleton info everything about  
  
Naruto was classified.  
  
"How powerful is this Gaara?" Kakashi asked. He noticed every Sand Nins shivered at  
  
the name.   
  
"Lets put it this way he's extremely powerful " Haku replied.  
  
"Why are you here Haku?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I got no missions for a while and I couldn't resist the Sand's market, they have really  
  
good jewelry!" Haku practically squeaked with joy.  
  
"I'm going to train." Sasuke said, "And leave me alone." He left before Sakura could say  
  
a word.  
  
"Come on and forget that idiot. Let's go shopping." Haku said as she grabbed Sakura and  
  
dragged her out. Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Where is he?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop on the roof, "Dammit. Is he gone? I  
  
couldn't fight him yesterday with using so much chakra. Hmm? Waitaminute, someones  
  
following me " Naruto turned and jumped to the side behind tall buildings. Temari and  
  
Kankuro followed in the shadows. They jumped to the side to find no one. The siblings stood  
  
side by side when a weight jumped onto them and held up a blade to their throats.  
  
"Start talking. Why are you following me and where is Gaara?" Naruto whispered with a  
  
dangerous tone. His voice filled their hearts with dread that only Gaara could do before.   
  
"Eh . . .." Temari was frozen. Naruto's head snapped to the side to look at Temari's  
  
direction. Temari held her breath. Naruto was actually looking past Temari.  
  
"Found him!" Naruto growled then he jumped away.  
  
"Dammit, He found Gaara " Kankuro cursed.  
  
"Shit," Temari said through her teeth.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"What did I tell you Sakura? Sand's market is great for jewelry!" Haku happily said as  
  
she looked through a merchant's necklace collection.  
  
"Yeah I hope my mom likes the other necklace I got her " Sakura said as she held up  
  
her small ruby necklace and looked through it.  
  
"Sand sells crystal necklace rather cheap." Haku said as she paid for her sapphire  
  
necklace. Haku went inside a tent that sold clothes as Sakura stood waiting out of the tent  
  
admiring her necklace. She faintly heard gasping and muttering.  
  
"Move out of my way." A voice commanded. Sakura looked away from her necklace and  
  
saw a boy with red hair and strange mark on his forehead to the side. He had a huge gourd on his  
  
back and his arms were crossed.  
  
"It's a free sidewalk. Why don't you move?" Sakura said. She heard whispers and gasps.   
  
"You're annoying," Gaara stated. His voice was cold and emotionless. Sakura felt  
  
something crawling up her leg. Sakura quickly looked down thinking it was a bug but to find  
  
sand was crawling up her leg. She screamed as she was raised into the air by the sand. Haku ran  
  
out of the changing tent. She had on her normal clothes.  
  
"Desert Gra-" Gaara started to say but a blast of wind then an explosion interrupt him.   
  
"Flashy entrance " Haku shook her head as she crossed her arms. Naruto appeared in  
  
front of Haku holding a shaken Sakura.  
  
"Take Sakura and get out of here!" Naruto ordered. His eyes were hidden in the shadow  
  
created by his hair. Haku nodded as she shook Sakura and a mirror was created out of thin air  
  
and the trio disappeared, along with the mirror.   
  
"Now for you," Naruto growled as he turned around to look Gaara in the eye. Gaara  
  
didn't look too happy since he lost his kill and Naruto had appeared.  
  
"Last time we draw in a fight. Let's see the result this time," Naruto said as slid his left  
  
foot forward, "Bring it on."   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I am Kakashi Hatake. I am representing the leaf and the Hokage. I present you with the  
  
scroll of the Ryu." Kakashi said in a respectful tone as he held out of the scroll with both hands.   
  
"I thank you Kakashi." Kazekage said as he walked up to Kakashi and took the scroll.  
  
Kazekage turned and handed it over to one of his servants. The servant bowed then left.   
  
"Sir!" A Sand Chuunin ran in. The Kazekage didn't look please considering his lower  
  
face was covered.  
  
"What is this?" Kazekage ordered.  
  
"Gaara and Naruto are battling it out in the market place right now!" The Sand Chuunin  
  
practically gushed out. Kazekage looked at the Sand Chuunin and nodded. He disappeared in an  
  
instant.  
  
'Naruto! What is the heck is he doing!?' Kakashi thought and said, "If you excuse me.  
  
Naruto is my student, I must go and stop him." Kazekage nodded and Kakashi disappeared too.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A blast echoed through the village as Naruto was knocked back. Both fighters were a bit  
  
dirty but not hurt at all.   
  
"This is getting annoying." Gaara said as his shield moved down as weapons dropped to  
  
the ground.   
  
'That shield gotten even tougher than last time,' Naruto thought as he jumped back,  
  
'Guess I have to use the Ryu Seal's abilities even if I burn out my arm,' Naruto started to unbind  
  
his armlet. Naruto jumped high in the air and landed on a near by building.  
  
"Hey Gaara. Consider yourself lucky to see what I'm about to use," Naruto announced as  
  
he grabbed his left arm as he stretched it out. Red chakra appeared. It wasn't a crimson red or a  
  
light red. It was a deep red.   
  
"Show me what you have then I'll kill you." Gaara snarled.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Why is it you gave the Sand the Ryu seal scroll?" Hatch asked.  
  
"The Sand was having trouble with their dragon. The scroll will strengthen the relations  
  
with the Leaf and Sand." Hokage explained.  
  
"But Naruto's still young and I doubt he knows everything about his Seal," Hatch said.  
  
"It's true Naruto is young and may not be able too use the full potential of Ryu seal  
  
without dangerous side effects " Hokage said.  
  
"Naruto's greatest skills are his greatness weakness," Hatch said, "But sir. You do think  
  
sending Naruto with the scroll to the sand was smart? Considering Gaara is there, and they might  
  
kill each other "  
  
"Naruto is rather short tempered at times but Naruto need to learn there's a time and a  
  
place for everything and not to rush into things " Hokage stated.  
  
"My question then is will Naruto be able to survive? The Ryu abilities can burned out his  
  
arm. His Sharingan can make him blind. His chakra control isn't even impressive." Hatch said,  
  
"Can you sure Naruto's going to be ok?"  
  
"Honestly. I don't know " Hokage answered.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Ryu Fist strike!" Naruto yelled. The chakra around became a dragonhead as Naruto  
  
charged. He ripped through a wall of sand that Gaara put up. Within a few feet the sand shield  
  
came up.  
  
"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he reeled back and punched the shield with his left arm. His  
  
attack ripped through the shield like a hot knife and butter.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his bloodily arm. The shield shot out and tried to  
  
spike Naruto but Naruto jumped away. The shield came down to reveal Gaara holding his right  
  
chest and shoulder as blood dripped from the wound.  
  
"He's wounded Gaara!"  
  
"He's not human!"  
  
"He's incredible!" Varies yells came from the people who were still around.  
  
'Shit. I never knew the full strength Ryu Fist strike would hurt this bad,' Naruto thought.  
  
He had burned out his opening points with an overload of chakra from the dragon.  
  
"Stop it now you two!" A voice came. Naruto looked at the Sand Jounin, 'Baki,' Naruto  
  
was about to continue when Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him to the air. Naruto's right arm  
  
wasn't strong enough alone to pushed Kakashi away.  
  
"Why should I?" Gaara stated.   
  
"The Chuunin exam is coming up. You can fight each other then ok?" Baki tried to  
  
bargain with Gaara.   
  
"Naruto. Why don't you find Sakura and Sasuke? I'm ordering you to train them for the  
  
Chuunin exam. You're not doing any fighting with that busted arm." Kakashi said. Naruto's  
  
growl was his only response.   
  
"We'll finish this at another time," Gaara stated as he collected his sand and started to  
  
walk away. Either were not in much condition to continue fighting. When Gaara was out of sight  
  
Naruto was dropped to the ground. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a second then turned. He pulled  
  
out a white cloth. He used it to a makeshift sling.   
  
"Better find Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto said.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto appear. They were just outside the  
  
Sand Village's walls out in the desert. Behind Naruto was Sakura.   
  
"Kakashi told me to train you two. The Chuunin exams are coming up and he wants you  
  
to be ready," Naruto snapped, in a very pissed off tone.  
  
"What can you teach with one arm?" Sasuke said.  
  
"A lot " Naruto said as Sasuke felt the cold blade of a kunai pressed to his neck. Naruto  
  
was standing beside Sasuke.  
  
"If you think you can kill Itachi in this state then forget it and leave it to me then,"  
  
Naruto grinned. He knew that this would piss Sasuke off. Either Sasuke would train himself, or  
  
be interested in what Naruto was offering. Sakura was easy to bring along.   
  
"Ah!" Sasuke spun around with his kunai to find nothing but wind.   
  
"I'm stronger, faster and more skilled than you." Naruto grinned behind Sasuke this time.  
  
Sasuke turned but Naruto grabbed his armed hand and twisted Sasuke around. Then he kicked  
  
the back of Sasuke' knees so Sasuke fell to his knees.  
  
"I may be the same age as you, but I'm much more experienced you," Naruto said as he  
  
let go, "And now. Let's get down to training. I want to test something " Naruto pulled off his  
  
bag and pulled out something. He tossed it to Sakura. Sakura grabbed it and looked. It was a  
  
strange white ball.  
  
"Focus the chakra into your hand and try to balance it using your chakra in the air,"  
  
Naruto explained as he held up a ball, "It's a test of chakra control. My control is isn't even  
  
good. Too little and the ball doesn't float. Too much..." Naruto focused chakra into the ball and  
  
it shot out of his hand like a rocket. Sakura focused her chakra and the ball float up with no  
  
trouble.  
  
"Perfect control," Naruto said, impressed, "Let's see how long you can keep it up "  
  
About 10 minutes the ball dropped. Sakura's arm was hurting from the inside.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not permanent. Now throw the ball to Sasuke, I don't have  
  
another one." Naruto said as Sakura tossed the ball to a bored Sasuke, "Lets see you try." Sasuke  
  
growled as he tried. The ball floated up and up until it rolled to the side.  
  
"You place control then but. You waste only about 25% converted chakra " Naruto  
  
grinned again.  
  
"What's the point of this?" Sasuke snapped, already pissed off.  
  
"Chakra control is an important part of jutsu. You channel chakra through seal to use  
  
jutsu but you can waste chakra if you don't control it right. In battle every drop of Chakra may  
  
decide between life and death," Naruto explained, "When you're out of chakra, you're dead.  
  
Period."  
  
"You said you had bad control so how can you win fights if chakra control is so  
  
important?" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed a bit.  
  
"You convert stamina into chakra. My stamina is off the scale. I have one of the worse  
  
chakra control in the history of the Leaf. I train to control it better when I can " Naruto  
  
explained, "Let me think. Sakura. You have perfect control but low stamina. Sasuke. You have  
  
good overall control and have more stamina. Let me think,"  
  
'This is a new Naruto,' Sakura thought as Naruto thought out loud, 'When we were  
  
training Naruto fooled around a lot. On this mission he been dead serious. I think I like this  
  
Naruto better but still. Sasuke can't be beaten in looks '   
  
"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up. He threw his right hand into the air, "Wait a  
  
minute. Sasuke!"   
  
Sasuke looked up from leaning against a sand dune.  
  
"You need to train your taijutsu," Naruto said, "The worst match up for a Sharingan is a  
  
taijutsu specialist. The eyes are quicker than the body but the body can be faster than another "  
  
Sasuke didn't understand, and it showed on his face.  
  
"Even if you see it if your body isn't fast enough to react then you're screwed " Naruto  
  
explained once seeing the puzzled look on Sasuke's face.  
  
"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I have my ways. My old guardian was a Uchiha," Naruto explained, "She explained a  
  
lot to me. Okay... I'll make a bunshin for you to fight and train with," Naruto painfully pulled up  
  
his arm. He made a few quick seals. Then there was a cloud of smoke. Two bunshins appeared.  
  
"You can train with these two. They have weighed down clothes so you should be a bit  
  
faster," Naruto stated. Sasuke didn't move.  
  
"How about this? Survive the day and I'll teach you some powerful jutsu," Naruto  
  
offered. Sasuke looked at Naruto then snorted, clearly believing that fighting some bunshins  
  
weren't worth his time.  
  
"Not all jutsu can be copied by the Sharingan," Naruto said, "Okay... If you want to it the  
  
hard way " Naruto looked at his clones. They grinned as they both jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke  
  
jumped away as the two Naruto ran after him.  
  
"They should keep him busy," Naruto stated, "Now for you Sakura. Considering your  
  
chakra, Defensive jutsu are best - Barrier and genjutsu jutsus. I can only do one hand seal but  
  
you know all of the seals right?" Sakura nodded. She was interesting in Naruto's teaching.  
  
"This kind of jutsu isn't my strong point but I know some. Okay, let's start " Naruto  
  
said.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
"You think Naruto will be a good teacher?" Kakashi asked. He was sitting across from  
  
Haku.  
  
"Naruto should be teaching right now as a Jounin but you can't take the Chuunin without  
  
a team and the only other team Naruto was part of it is gone," Haku said, "I'm someone who  
  
doesn't want to be on Naruto's target list like Gaara. Naruto is more than willing to sacrifice his  
  
health to kill anyone on his target list "  
  
"Sacrifice his health?" Kakashi asked, "I know that the Red Cross is deadly but Naruto  
  
didn't seem to have trouble with it "  
  
"I mean the Sharingan and Ryu Seal. Those are his greatest strength but his greatest  
  
weakness. On the way here Naruto used the battle as a test for the Mange Sharingan and Ryu  
  
Seal," Haku said.  
  
"Naruto is very dangerous isn't he?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I heard rumors saying that he's a new Itachi. He graduated to Genin when he was 9.  
  
Two years older than Itachi when he did," Haku said, "He's second in command of the Anbu,  
  
Assassination and Hunter squads at the age of 12. He mastered the Mange Sharingan.  
  
Everyone's more scared that he'll go missing "  
  
"I'm wondering if I can teach Naruto anything. We're leaving tomorrow " Kakashi  
  
said.  
  
"Maybe or maybe not. Naruto is mystery to a lot of people. Even all of his closest friends  
  
barely know anything before they met him," Haku said, "About Naruto, one fact is always true.  
  
Naruto is strong and still 'evolving',"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sakura was trying to master the genjutsu that Naruto showed her as Naruto practice one  
  
arm combat in the sand.  
  
"The taijutsu in sand isn't great. The sand gives way if you don't push off the right way.  
  
The sand clings to my shoes and pant legs " Naruto says, but notices something. His sense of  
  
smell and his sight was being mixed up. He smelled Sakura behind him but he saw Sakura still  
  
trying to train. Naruto grinned.  
  
"Not bad but the genjutsu doesn't work on me," Naruto said. The genjutsu was loop back  
  
called Cycle Camera. You cause a person to see the same image over and over like a looped  
  
movie. You can project the image from any direction.  
  
"You mastered it I see. Time for the barrier jutsu," Naruto said.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Sasuke was knocked back. Sasuke got back to his feet. All of this time Sasuke had  
  
destroyed one Kage Bunshin but he was getting tried. He had used the Sharingan but the clones  
  
were too fast for him to strike back. Sasuke could feel he was getting a work out. The clones  
  
attacked faster then he could make seals forcing him to rely on taijutsu.  
  
"Dammit. Naruto was right. They're too fast to counter. I can copy their movements and  
  
use it," Sasuke said to himself, "But as I copied movements it changes bit by bit. They get  
  
stronger each time. What kind of style is this?"  
  
"I call it Circle Fist," Naruto said. Sasuke looked around. He noticed it was sunset. It had  
  
taken him an entire day to defeat one clone? Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods.   
  
"Come on. The desert is freezing at night time," Naruto said as he held out his hand to  
  
the resting Sasuke. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke just stood up ignoring  
  
Naruto's hand. Sasuke walked toward the village. Naruto glared at Sasuke's back then turned  
  
around.  
  
'Calm down That bastard isn't enough to be on your "People To Kill" list. Focus on  
  
Gaara. The Chuunin are coming meaning and Gaara would be there. Time to settle the scores  
  
then,' Naruto thought as he brought up his left arm over his right shoulder, 'Then it'll be Itachi  
  
and Orochimaru's turn,' Naruto swung his arm as a red blade flew out. It ripped a 2 foot deep  
  
gash in the sand.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Chapter 6 is now done. This is where the original time line starts. Next up os the start of  
  
the Chuunin Exams. I hope you review. I like to know how I'm doing with the story so far.   
  
I'm also working on another story called Breaking Limit. It won't be out for a while but I  
  
like ideas to put in the story. I actually have no plot to it yet but for some reason I want to work  
  
on it. All set is it's after the currently time line by four or five years.  
  
I want to thanks X3DarkLord for pre-reading this chapter.  
  
Rants:   
  
IN NEED OF PRE-READERS  
  
I'm down to one pre-reader and I'm looking for one or two more pre-readers for the  
  
story.  
  
KYUBI  
  
The story to the absence of the Nine tail will be explained in about two or three chapters.   
  
Till next time. Cya 


	7. Eve of the Exam

Dual Blood   
  
I Don't Own Naruto   
  
#7  
  
Naruto was happy to be back in Konoha. He took in a deep breath and turned to Kakashi.  
  
"You're dismissed," The retired anbu announced brightly. Naruto instantly jumped away to who-knows-where while Sasuke calmly walked away with Sakura following. As small bird flew overhead Kakashi disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he knocked on the door. Hatch opened the door, grinning at his former teammate.  
  
"So you're finally back, eh? The Hokage and I have to talk to you," Hatch informed him "It's about the Black Rings......"  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.  
  
"It's nothing life threatening man, but it could be," the young Hyuuga said, "Come on. Dad! I'm heading out ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh hey Naruto! You can come over for dinner tonight," Hatch's dad shouted back. Hatch's father was a laid back, kind guy. His mother was a serious woman but good at heart. It took some time before she liked Naruto. The two old comrades walked through the streets of the Leaf heading for the Hokage's tower.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I heard your mission turned into an A-Class one......" Asuma said while puffing on a cigar as Kakashi walked into the lounge.  
  
"It did......" Kakashi said in a bored tone as he sat down and pulled out his book.  
  
"I heard that Hokage-sama sent out the Anbu team." Kurenai sighed, "I'm thankful my mission wasn't that high ranking. Hinata freezes up a lot on her missions......"  
  
"The Hyuga heir right?" the Copy ninja asked, still reading his book.  
  
"Isn't she a friend of Naruto's?" The smoker leader of team 10 asked. Kurenai nodded.  
  
"Then that problem will be solved soon. From what I've heard, Naruto has a lot of 'unofficial' students. Each one learned a lot in a very short amount of time," To which Kakashi contributed "I had him teach Sasuke and Sakura."  
  
"You're entering them into the Chuunin exam already right?" Asuma asked.  
  
"Sasuke is already at Chuunin level. Naruto's on our level at the very least . Sakura doesn't have much battle experience so I don't know about her......" Kakashi said, still reading his dirty book.  
  
"There are some rumors going around that the Hokage has been itching to talk to Naruto,"Kurenaimurmured, "Something about rings and neo things......"  
  
"Rings?" Kakashi stopped reading his book as he looked at Kurenai.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
NIGHTTIME  
  
"The guy's eyes beams bounced off the glass and hit him right back..." Naruto described his fight with Kyo as Hatch threw in comments here and there. And his parents listened. To most people, these stories would be made up, but those at this table knew better......  
  
"Any new jutsus?" Hatch asked.  
  
"A couple of earth ones. I couldn't use get the grass' jutsus. Poison just isn't my thing......"Naruto explained.  
  
"Poison? You? If I remember you're immune to most of them" Hatch commented.  
  
"So? I learned a few things from medic nins. So what?" Naruto said offhandedly the same time someone knocked on the door. Hatch's Byuukagan activated instantly.  
  
"I'll get it. It's Hinata," Hatch said reaching for his clutches.  
  
"It's ok my dear. I'll get it," Hatch's mom said as she stood up and headed for the door before anyone could say anything. Hinata came over a lot when Naruto was here. She said she felt uncomfortable at the Hyuga mansion even though Hatch and Naruto had to practically interrogate her to get even that tiny bit of info.  
  
"Hey Hinata." The blonde greeted. Hinata nodded as she nervously sat down. Naruto ignored her and he continued with his story, but before he could, Hatch interrupted him.  
  
"How was your mission Hinata?" Hatch asked.  
  
"Hm?...Well...I had a Class C you see...and...We ran into bandits... Kiba-san and Shino-san beat them... Even Kurenai-sensei didn't need to help," Hinata said as her typical stutter made an appearance in the middle of her story.  
  
"Did you do anything?" The infamous tutor asked. Hinata shook her head no. Naruto thought for a second. He and Hatch exchanged a look. An instant conversation took place between them.  
  
"You wanted me to help her right?"  
  
"Of course. She has the power but she needs the confidence to bring it up......"  
  
"I don't know anything about the Hyuga Ryu taijutsu style, you know......"  
  
"But you're the number one motivational speaker in the village and you can't be hurt by the Hyuga Ryu......"  
  
"Alright......"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They finished dinner. Naruto and Hatch were sitting cross legged in front of a Go board. At the moment Hatch was wining considering he spent more time playing.  
  
"I go here......" Naruto said as he took his stone and finished his trap. He took a good dozen of Hatch's stones in that one move.  
  
"Damnit!" Hatch said in a fake annoyed tone.  
  
"Hey Hinata! Can I talk to you for a minute?" The carrier of the Kyuubi asked. Hinata looked up from the couch unsure of what to do. Naruto stood up and walked to the dojo, a part of the house where Hatch trains his few students, with Hinata following him. He had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Sorry......" Naruto said. Hinata didn't understand but he atacked her before she could give it a second thought. She blocked all of his attacks but her blocks were weak. Her eyes showed she was scared and close to panicking.  
  
"If you can't focus, you have no chance at performing your missions. On missions you can't have others fight your battles for you......" Naruto said as he attacked with a rain of punches. He aimed them as to appear that they would hit her but if they did get by her defense then they'll miss narrowly. He was pushing her back.  
  
"Ah!" Hinata screamed as she struck Naruto on his chest. Her palm strike was strong. Naruto was thrown back in surprise. She hit him right on the chest.  
  
"Not bad," Naruto said, " But now you need to keep it up......" Naruto said as he charged her. She screamed while attacking. She pressed Naruto's upper body with her two fingers. Naruto slid back rubbing his attacked parts.  
  
'She has skill. That's for sure but is still doing this out of instinct.' He thought. Naruto gathered his chakra under his opening points and forced his it to clear. He trembled a bit as Hinata opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Hinata asked quickly.  
  
"I'm ok. The Osmose jutsu lets me absorb chakra," Naruto explained, "Come on sit down,"Naruto leaned against a wall as Hinata sat down a good two feet away.  
  
"In my missions, I've learned that you have to pull your weight. You can't rely on others until you rely on yourself......" Naruto said, "Do you understand Hinata? You need to rely on yourself more. Believe in yourself. You're as good, if not better than any Hyuga I've seen before. Ok?"  
  
"You make it sound so easy but I don't know if I can......" Hinata whispered. She suddenly felt a hand on her head.  
  
"You can do anything you put your mind to," Naruto said, "Believe in yourself and believe in the people who believe in you. I got it. I'll show you a very powerful jutsu ok? I'll make you do the infamous Fire bullet fist, Hogan!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. They were at the bridge where Team 7 usually met.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled waiving. Sakura groaned mentally and cursed Naruto. Who looked like he didn't have a body. She looked closely and saw that the sunlight was reflecting Naruto's golden hair, making him look like he was a floating head of light. He grinned as he walked closer.  
  
"Anyone here yet?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. Naruto sat down on the bridge and he looked into the water. A second later Naruto was sitting on water. His whole body was on the water, and it didn't seem to be wet. Sakura was very surprised and puzzled...  
  
"What are you doing idiot?" A voice asked. Naruto was surprised and lost his concentration and falling in the water, and in the process creating a fairly large splash.  
  
"Oh great you bastard......" Naruto said as he got out of water and pulled out a black piece of cloth and tried to dry himself. When Kakashi arrived it was to see a soaked Sasuke and Sakura, with the kunoichi yelling and Sasuke glaring at Naruto. Who was ignoring them as he tried in vain to get himself dry.  
  
"Hey everyone......" Kakashi said.  
  
"You're late!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Okay, I have some forms. I nominated all of you for the Chuunin Exam. It's up to you guys to go or not. You have two days to decide. I'll leave the rest of the day up to you. No missions today." Kakashi said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Later." Naruto simply took the form and left, still trying to dry himself.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What to do now? Train? I've done enough of that. Hatch would be busy now, so would Haku. And for once I'm not hungry at the moment. What to do? What to do?" Naruto then heard a shifting noise as a rectangle 'rock' followed him.  
  
"Might as well have some fun," Naruto whispered and then yelled, "I know you're there!" A cloud of smoke appeared along with a lame introduction, and three academy kids. Naruto had met the brat when he was reporting an Anbu mission.  
  
In the end Naruto was convinced to play tag. Naruto was chasing Konohamaru and his group when Konohamaru hit someone with his body because he wasn't looking. Naruto slid to a stop as Konohamaru was lifted by his scarf.  
  
"Let him go......" Naruto said. He recognized the person.  
  
"Why should I......" Kankuro froze when he saw Naruto's serious face. While Naruto was shorter and had to look a bit up it didn't matter, Gaara was short too. Kankuro looked ready to take a dump. It wasn't because Naruto was staring at him but the five kunais hovering around his neck. Naruto was holding up his right hand. His fingers curled. He was controlling them with chakra from his fingertips. One of Naruto's few perfect chakra control jutsus.  
  
Kankuro dropped Konohamaru immediately. Konohamaru kicked Kankuro in the shin as Naruto pulled back his weapons Konohamaru ran behind Naruto with his two friends.  
  
"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Eh...He's not here yet. Father thought it would be better for he to come later on......" Kankuro said. Naruto knew the guy was too scared to lie.  
  
"You may be here for the Chuunin exam but watch what you do here," Naruto said, "Come on kids......" Naruto walked away with Konohamaru corp.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Naruto walked down the street of the village in search of a shop and found it. The sign above the it read "Yamanaka Flower Shop." Naruto opened the door and the small bell above it chimed. The girl at the desk looked up from her book.  
  
"Hey Naruto," Ino said, "Special order right?"  
  
"Yeah," Naruto said as he looked through the flowers at the shop as Ino went through the order forms.  
  
"Here you go," Ino said as she held out the papers. Naruto jumped onto a nearby stool and started to fill out the form.  
  
"I heard you're on Sasuke's team. Can you get me a date?" Ino asked. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit.  
  
"No," Naruto answered plainly. Thanks to Haku, Naruto was on good terms with all the 'popular' girls. They didn't hate him or at least not out in the open. When they heard that Naruto was on their 'precious' 'Sasuke-sama's team, they asked for personal info on the genius rookie.  
  
"Excuse me," A voice said, "I need to get by," Naruto looked over at the person and nearly fell off the stool in shock. It was Kaoru with black dyed hair and green contacts.  
  
"What are you are doing here?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"I need to hide and make a living right now. The Grass wants my body. I need a place to live for a bit and get some money. Then I'll be on my merry way......" Kaoru whispered back as she watered the flowers. Naruto shook his head and an idea came to his mind.  
  
'Your 1st Hokage was a ninja from the Grass......' Naruto remembered what Kyo saying  
  
'The SIN bloodline was the first bloodline. The 1st Hokage had it,' Naruto remembered the 3rd Hokage telling him when he talked with him.  
  
"Can I talk to you? At the monument at 22h?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Ok," Kaoru said. She owed him her life. Naruto finished the form and handed it to Ino along with the money and then he left the shop.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Naruto exhaled as he turned his head slightly as Kaoru appeared.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"You ever heard of the SIN bloodline?" Naruto asked.  
  
"A little bit. A powerful bloodline but it was lost. It demanded too much of a person," Kaoru answered, "I heard that your first Hokage was part of the it."  
  
"The 1st Hokage is my great, great grandpa......" Naruto answered.  
  
"I see. That's why you're such a great ninja." Kaoru said. Naruto laughed a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm the son of the Fourth too," Naruto said.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"I've been told that I can use the Sin bloodline because I have two bloodlines that spawned from it."  
  
"The SIN bloodline from the little I heard uses a special taijutsu style that attacks the physical and the inner coils at the same time but I heard that some people died when they tried to activate the bloodline."  
  
"That's a theme to my power. Everything has a price......"  
  
"Power is something you earn, It's never given, no matter what it seems," Kyo said.  
  
"I know. When are you planning on leaving?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Maybe in two or three months. There's a whole world out there and with many secrets to be learned" "I may join you on that quest,"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. The Leaf doesn't have much left to teach me. It doesn't mean I'm abandoning the konoha but I need to grow."  
  
"I understand. It's better to have company during your travels. I got to go."  
  
"See ya......"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Naruto waited in front of the building where the exams were taking place. He looked around, noting that nobody was around. Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal the seal.  
  
"Summoning. Kage Ryu," Naruto whispered. A cloud of smoke appeared along with a dragon wrapped around his arm. Naruto looked into the dragon's eyes and the dragon started to fade as Naruto pulled down his sleeve. His new uniform was gift from his last birthday that Hatch and Hinata supposedly gave him. It was a different version of his normal outfit. It was an orange sport jacket with a dark color at his shoulder and pockets. His pants were orange jeans. Naruto also had a 'belt' of lines and a music headset.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked up to them. Sasuke noticing the strange air around Naruto's shoulder where the dragon was resting invisible.  
  
"The test doesn't start yet so let's go......" Naruto said. They headed for the third floor. As Naruto came to the second floor he noticed the mid-level genjutsu. Looking over his shoulder at his teammates. He saw that they too could see through the illusion. They watched as a kid with bowl hair cut was knocked to the ground by two 'kid Chuunins'.  
  
'Leave them here. If they don't see through it they don't deserve to be Chuunins,' Naruto thought. Sasuke didn't share that idea. Halfway to the stairway Naruto heard Sasuke.  
  
"I'm going to the Third Floor. Drop the genjutsu from here already," The 'last' Uchiha warned.  
  
'Idiot... Don't show off,' Naruto thought. One of the Chuunins commented on Sasuke's observation then attacked with a kick. Sasuke threw his only kick. Naruto was ready to strike when the bowl head stopped both kicks.  
  
"Faster than me," Naruto whispered as he tried to remember him. The guy was a Leaf Nin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
LAST YEAR  
  
"The main star group for this year is a team I called 3B," Hatch said.  
  
"3B?"  
  
"Break. Bleed. Blades. Lee Rock will break your bones. Neji Hyuga will make you bleed, Tenten attacks with blades," Hatch answered, "Neji's a genius even among the Hyuuga clan Lee is a Taijutsu specialist. Tenten's a weapons expert......"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Rock Lee," Naruto stated quietly then spoke up, "Sasuke. Come on. Stop wasting our time," Naruto walked ahead. Naruto walked at the stairs with Sasuke and Sakura following. Naruto spoke up.  
  
"This is a Chuunin Exam. Not a place to show off," Naruto grumbled, "Let's go......" Naruto sensed a low level chakra belonging to Rock Lee.  
  
"What do you want?" Naruto yelled as Lee jumped down. It went downhill from there from Lee admitting his love to Sakura and Sasuke accepting the thick eyebrow's challenge.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Cool it! You can't beat him. He's too fast. The Spiral Fist wouldn't be enough to beat him," Naruto said. Like always unless Naruto forced Sasuke to do something, he was ignored, and the dark haried member of team 7 walked towards Lee. Naruto shook his head and walked to the wall then sat down against the wall and waited.  
  
After a bit of Sasuke getting beaten up, Sakura yelled.  
  
"Naruto! Help him already!" Sakura yelled worried about her love.  
  
"It's his fight. I told him not to fight, but he wouldn't listen," Naruto said. He easily watched Lee's movement with his normal eyes.  
  
"Iron Fist style. Fast speed assault of punches and kicks. The kid has a lot of strength and speed. Sasuke isn't in condition to deal with this. He'll last long because of the Spiral Fist and his Sharingan but I only showed Sasuke the lowest level taijutsu style I know," Naruto muttered. He sensed a charka gathering in Lee's body then heard Lee's muscles tighten.  
  
"Shit," Naruto said as Lee did a vertical side kick sending Sasuke flying through the air. He then saw Lee unbind his bandages.  
  
'The Initial Lotus!! Shit,' Naruto thought as he prepared to interfere but a kunai hit the bandages. A turtle started to scold the green clad ninja, then a bigger verison of the said shinobi appeared. Gai Maito, Lee's Jounin instructor. The Jounin called, at least by Naruto, Mr. Weirdo of the Year. Gai appeared behind Team 7. Naruto reacted out of instinct, and a moment later Gai was on the ground holding his stomach where Naruto elbowed him.  
  
"Hey Gai. I thought you knew to never sneak up on me," Naruto grumbled as he headed for the double doors.  
  
'So all of those rumors are true...... Due to a series of assassination attempts on his life he has developed a lightning quick reaction speed rivaling a Sennin' Kakashi thought as his team walked towards him. He explained the details on that a team was needed to do  
  
"Let's start this," Naruto said as he opened the doors and took the first step towards his goals. Author's note The Chuunin exam has started and Naruto's really ticked off.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Another chapter done. I'm reposting this chapter. I made a few little changes and I forgot to somethings to put it. I wanted to thank my pre-readers X3DarkLord, Loon_luu and Lita of Jupiter  
  
TOPICS OF DISCUSSION Kyubi-The mystery of the Kyubi and this New Naruto will be revealed next chapter.  
  
Ryu Seal-The story behind Naruto and the Ryu contract will be reveled in a few chapters  
  
Red Cross-Like the others. It'll be explained in more details as the story goes on  
  
I'M A GUY-Hey Cm Aeries Queen of Insanity I'm a guy and so I'm a writer so what? Not that I'm insult of course but I know a lot of guy who write  
  
BREAKING LIMITS-I need some help for a story I'm in the planning stages of. I need ideas of 5 Class S missing-Nin. two from the Sand. 2 from the Stone. 1 from the Mist. 1 from the Leaf. I'm open for any ideas 


	8. A Curse and a Test

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#8  
  
Naruto and the others entered the room only to be faced with numerous stares at them all of which Naruto proceeded to calmly ignore.  
  
"What a bunch of weaklings," Naruto muttered as he started to enter the room when a loud yell stopped him. He turned only to find Ino on Sasuke's back, a guy with a ponytail complaining and a fat kid eating chips.  
  
"It seems like all of this year's rookies are here," A voice stated. Naruto watched as a guy with Spiky hair and a dog on his head walked up to them.  
  
"Who are you?" The kid demanded as if he were in charge of the exam "What you looking at?"  
  
"Name's Naruto. You got a problem with me?" Naruto stated coldly.  
  
"He...didn't mean...it, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out. Naruto hadn't noticed her behind dog-boy.  
  
"You know him?" Kiba asked his teamate.  
  
"Hey Naruto," Ino said smiling before turning back to Sasuke.  
  
"Looks at what we have here. The Dropout. It was a lucky you even passed the academy exam," one of the Leaf genins said. He looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than the rookies.  
  
"Rei. Still a Genin I see. How long has it been? Two years? That's about four shots and still the same pathetic excuse of ninja you always were," Naruto shot back. Rei lunged at Naruto who reeled his head back and slammed it into Rei's. Whose teammates grabbed his body and headed off swearing about revenge.  
  
"Would you guys keep it down? This isn't a picnic," A gray haired genin said.  
  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked forgetting, for a moment, about the other teams.  
  
"Name's Kabuto but look behind you," Kabuto said. Naruto turned around to see some Mist-Nins.  
  
"Stop staring or you want me to do give you the same treatment I gave Zabuza?" Naruto said. The Mist-Nins turned away very quickly.  
  
"Tough guy aren't you? Let's see what I have on you," Kabuto said as he held up a tan card with red lining.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. Age: 12. This is your third year as a genin. High levels in Ninjutsu, taijutsu and weapons use. No info on your levels with blood and genjutsu. 7 A-Class missions?" Kabuto asked amazed, "How did you get seven Class A missions as a Genin?"  
  
"No comments." Was Naruto's only reply as he sat down on a nearby chair and put on his headphones listening to music as Kabuto explained some things to the other leaf rookies. A couple of Nin-info cards and an attack by Sound-Nins later the Chuunins appeared. The rules explained and the seats chosen. Naruto was made several strange signs. Some of the chuunins looked at each other confused they didn't understand.  
  
'Just as I thought. The old man wasn't kidding when he said that the exam would be significantly tougher for me since it's a double rank test. If I pass it I'll be a Jounin,' Naruto thought, 'If I hadn't summoned the Kage Ryu already, I don't think I would be able to cheat to pass. Only people using Doujutsu can see him and I don't see any Hyuga examiners' Naruto covered his paper with his arms and put his head on top of them in the classic stance of the lazy student about to fall asleep and in a few seconds he apparently did.  
  
'What's that idiot doing? Sleeping?' Sasuke thought before turning back to his test and using the Sharingan. Naruto was watching everyone with his basic level Sharingan. The room was filled with a storm of different and inventive jutsus.  
  
'Gaara's using the Third Eye,' Naruto thought, he could feel the dragon seal discharging some chakra in accordance with to his feelings. He got a few glances at that but kept up his sleeping act.  
  
"Hey you! Wake up!!" Ibiki shouted at Naruto.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto asked as he sat up lazily.  
  
"Now that everyone is wake. Let's get onto the tenth question," the main examiner said.  
  
"It's boring without my team around," Kakashi commented.  
  
"I doubt that the Uchida kid and the Haruno girl will pass. Even Naruto himself may not pass the first test," Asuma said, "Morino Ibiki is the examiner,"  
  
"That sadist?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Who?' Kurenai asked.  
  
"You are new jounin so you don't know him, Morino Ibiki's a master at what he does and that's torture and interrogation. He will attack the Genins mentally," Asuma said, "And with Naruto being on the Anbu Special Ops and sometimes assassination team. They have work together a few times. He will focus on trying to break Naruto for the fun of it,"  
  
"Naruto's an Anbu?' Kurenai asked.  
  
"Keep up would you?" Kakashi asked, "You think will be genjutsu used on Naruto?"  
  
"Of course. I never seen it myself, but I heard Ibiki has a jutsu similar to Moonlight Hell," Asuma stated.  
  
"Oh shit," Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto looked at Ibiki as some teams left fearful of the 10th question.  
  
"What about you Sleepy? You think you can handle the question? You failed with your first team. Do you want your new team to be failed thanks to you?" the 'sadist' in charge of the first exam asked looking straight at Naruto and In an instant he was living the possibilities of what could come to happen. They were extremes but it still felt like the Uzumaki genius had actually lived through them. Naruto shook his head his mind was still racing a mile each second.  
  
"I'm staying," Naruto said panting then thought, 'I wasn't expecting that! I need to be better prepared, I'm losing my touch.'  
  
"You sure?" Ibiki asked. It was like he was taunting Naruto, who was a bit off mentally so what happened next was a reaction he didn't have time to suppress.  
  
"Of course I'm staying! I don't give a damn if I don't become a Chuunin! Even as a genin I'll still grow and learn!!" Naruto yelled back. Everyone shut up either their fears were washed away or they were too scared to talk in fear of provoking the genin. Naruto was nearly growling as he took in breaths.  
  
"Ok. Since none is leaving, I guess this is the best to time to tell you. All of you who remain pass the first exam!" Ibiki yelled. Merely a second later the windows scattered in a storm of broken shards.  
  
'No…not her,' Naruto thought as he put his face into his hands and Anko proceeded to yell her congratulations then yell at Ibiki for the large number of Genins remaining, She then told everyone to follow her to the next testing area.  
  
"The Forest of death," Naruto said as they came to a stop and Anko explained the exam rules.  
  
"It's going to be easy," Naruto commented. Anko smiled a bit and threw a kunai at the blond who caught it and swung it behind him. He came within an inch of Anko's neck and she held a blade to his neck.  
  
"Stalemate," Naruto said smiling.  
  
"Careless Genins will get killed. Attentive Genins only can survive," the second examiner stated before finishing the last of the rules. Naruto handed in his form and the Jounin at the tent looked at him, then handed him two scrolls. One a normal heaven scroll and the other a silver lined one.  
  
"What's with the second scroll?" Sakura asked curious.  
  
"It's for me only. Special scroll," Naruto said as he putting it away.  
  
"I'll have to split when we go through the gate. Try and find people with scrolls but be careful, because you're not the strongest of the strong here. There will be stronger people," Naruto stated, "A lot of these Genin have been Genin longer than I have and some may even be stronger than me,"  
  
The gate opened letting them into the arena Naruto shot away like a pocket rocket and disappeared in the foliage.  
  
"Who has the gold scroll?" Naruto asked himself as he searching the forest.  
  
"The Hunter and the Prey?" Kakashi asked, "That's part of the Jounin exam,"  
  
"Naruto is taking on a double rank test. His record makes up for his lack of the Chuunin rank. Second in command of the Anbu; Carrier of the Fire Ryu Seal. He is already a jounin in all but name, Do You want me to go more down the list?" The Third said, "Naruto has proven himself time and time again so it's only right that he should have a rank that reflects his skill,"  
  
"What about the 2nd part of the exam? Naruto will crush any of the other Genins," Kakashi said.  
  
"Naruto will fight normally. It will be a good experience for any Genin. When he fights other Genins, he usually turns it into a teaching match," The leader of the leaf said, "If that's all. I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"Found them," Naruto said quietly in full stealth mode. He saw a fire with three people around it.  
  
"Way too easy," Naruto said warily, making a few seals and throwing small a metal sphere into the flames. The fire exploded and the flames were burning the dummies.  
  
"Shit," Naruto whispered as he arched his back and narrowly dodged a blade. He rolled back as the blade turned in mid-air slash and came down.  
  
"If it's a sword fight then bring it on," Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He made a few quick seals then struck the scroll in one smooth motion. A katana came out of the scroll. Naruto grabbed it as he charged at the swordsman. The blades clashed as they tried to push each other. The examinee let go out with his left hand but still held the weapon with his right. With his left hand made another few seals.  
  
"Red Cross skill. Demon claw," Naruto said as red claws extended from his fingers. He tried to slash the swordsman but jumped back as a ball of fire attacked the spot he had been. As soon as Naruto touched on the tree he jumped, narrowly escaping the tree's grasps.  
  
"Takeru, Ryo and Hikari. Haven't seen you in a while," Naruto said with a fox-like grin. Ryo blew out some smoke from his fireball. Takeru tilted his sword and Hikari emerged from the tree. Naruto landed on the tip of a branch.  
  
"Sorry Naruto but...," Hikari started.  
  
"We'll have to kick your ass," Ryo grinning said as Takeru charged in. The Kyuubi vessel jumped into the air as Takeru sliced through Naruto's jacket. Naruto sliced off the branch with his demon claws. Takeru jumped as Ryo flew at Naruto.  
  
"So how's my daughter Naruto?" Hikari asked as she threw a few kunais at him. He deflected them with his sword.  
  
"Sakura?" Naruto asked as he did a long hang time back flip, "She's pretty good with chakra control and genjutsu but won't be that great of a ninja unless she gets better training,"  
  
"Up for a tutoring job then?" Hikari asked. Ryo blasted out a spinning storm of fire from his mouth. Naruto countered with a water cyclone.  
  
"If I pass this exam, I'll need to train myself first but then, maybe," Naruto said doing another matrix backache as Takeru tried to cut his stomach open, his feet came up in a double front kick to Takeru's chin.  
  
"Sorry man but...," Naruto grabbed the stunned shinobi around his collar as they fell towards the ground at high speed.  
  
"Oh shit," Takeru said as Naruto slammed him face first into the ground.  
  
"Lines of fire!" Ryo yelled as he holding up his hand. Streams of fire came out of it aimed at Naruto.  
  
"Suiton, Suijin Heki!" Naruto said as water coming out of his mouth to create a barrier. The fire was washed out, steams blowing out.  
  
"Shit. How did he do that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Watch out!" Hikari warned. Naruto appeared without his jacket and struck Ryo's neck with two fingers making the older ninja collapse.  
  
"Oh shit," Hikari Haruno said, "I give up?" tossing him the scroll.  
  
"Thanks," Naruto grinned as he grabbed it and disappeared taking his jacket.  
  
Naruto turned and tilted the gold trimmed scroll as he made his way back to his team. He could sense their charka, but he stopped when he saw smoke and smelled food looking down through the trees to see three people around a fire. He saw that they had the scroll he needed.  
  
"It's Rei. Let's have some fun," Naruto muttered as he took a metal sphere from his pouch and threw it into the fire. They barely had time to notice before the contents of the sphere affected them, they fell to the ground asleep. Naruto jumped down and disappeared shortly after.  
  
"What happened?" The Genin, Rei asked later as he rubbed his eyes. He checked his gear and noticed something strange, pulling out a note.  
  
"If I'm a Dropout and I have your scroll then what does that make you? Loser," Rei growled as he crushed up the note.  
  
"Damn you Naruto!!!" Rei yelled to the empty air.  
  
Sasuke was on his knees, his right hand in Sakura's grip. His screams echoed through the forest. The 'snake man' is attacking them right now.  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! What happened?!?" Naruto yelled as he coming to the scene.  
  
"Someone attacked us of course!!" Sakura screamed back. Naruto looked around the area.  
  
"A man who acted like a snake right?" Naruto asked, his Ryu Seal was reacting like it always does with his targets.  
  
"You know him?" Sasuke growled.  
  
"Move your hand," Naruto said as he kneeled down to check it "Damm it," On Sasuke's neck was a curse seal.  
  
"Shit. This is not good. Stand back. I'm going to seal. It's has to be a quick." Naruto said as he gathered chakra at the palm of his hand. He had roughly learned these seals from medic-nins.  
  
"Fire Seal!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand onto the curse seal moving it to reveal a circle of fire around the seals. Sasuke collapsed then the last male member of team 7 picked up Sasuke and put him on his shoulder.  
  
"We need to get to the tower as fast as possible so...," Naruto grabbing Sakura around her waist and putting her over his other shoulder.  
  
"Line bounder," Naruto said. The scenery around them warped until they came to the door of the tower.  
  
"How the?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto kicked opened the door and grabbed the two scrolls from his pocket and threw them open.  
  
"Cong....,"Iruka said.  
  
"No offense Iruka-Sensei but we need help," Naruto said as he dropped Sasuke to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!" Iruka yelled, "We need some help in here!"  
  
Naruto was lying on the couch of the waiting room. Considering it was still the first day no one else had finished.  
  
"Why are you part of Team 7? You're stronger than any Genin I have ever seen," Sakura said from the chair. She was trying to not think about Sasuke.  
  
"I need to be part of a team to attend the exams," Naruto answered.  
  
"That's all? Now that I think about it. We barely know anything about you,"  
  
"That's how I like it. My past is my and mine alone. I want no one's pity," Naruto said,  
  
"Pity? Why would someone pity you?" the pink haired girl asked.  
  
"Because it's a dark past. Those who know it believe it's a miracle I'm still alive," Naruto stated.  
  
"About before… Do you know the man who attacked us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He killed my instructor," Naruto said, "He's one of the people I'm going to kill,"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said.  
  
"That's an example of my past and why I don't tell it," Naruto said conversationally.  
  
"But that's what makes you so strong," Sakura said.  
  
"I would trade all of it back for a normal life. Everything I have I had to sacrifice or lose something to get it," Naruto stated.  
  
"Eh. Do you have any skill of your own? I mean original jutsus?" Sakura tried to change the subject, she was shooting every question that came to her mind.  
  
"A lot. Most are high chakra and impact level. Maximum destruction," Naruto said.  
  
"You think I could learn some?" Sakura asked, "When we fought the snake man I felt so helpless,"  
  
"That's how he works. He's a Class S Missing-Nin," Naruto said.  
  
"Still. I don't do very much except run and hide," Sakura said, "I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore,"  
  
"Your mom asked me to be your tutor," Naruto mentioned.  
  
"You know her?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"More or less… I know almost every Jounin and more than half the Chuunins," Naruto said sitting up, "Your mom should be coming through the gates around now,"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window, "Mom! But how...,"  
  
"I can sense charka. Now go," Naruto said. Sakura ran out to greet her mom. He checked she was gone before he reached into his inside pocket and took out a photo. It was a bit aged. On it was a younger Naruto with a Hyuga boy wearing a buzz cut and a girl with stylized hair. Above the trio was a white haired Jounin with a Leaf headband around his neck.  
  
"Thinking about old times?" Hatch asked. He was one of the very few people who could sneak up on Naruto.  
  
"I miss them," Naruto said, "My new team is a complete mess. The so-called Genius was attacked by Orochimaru. Sakura is doubting her skill. Kakashi has no idea what to do. If I wasn't at the test then there wouldn't be a Team 7"  
  
"So Orochimaru is still around you," Hatch said, "Uzumaki Naruto. The Carrier of the Fire Ryu Seal, the heart of an Uchida and the last in line of the Red Cross Bloodline from your father,"  
  
"You forgot about SIN," Naruto said.  
  
"Three bloodlines and a summoning contract," Hatch said, "Add in the Kyubi and all of… what you call it again?"  
  
"The Uzu-Jutsus," Naruto said. The Uzu-Jutsus were a series of high level jutsus that were all Naruto original, too destructive for common use. He had created them to kill Class S criminals.  
  
"What will you do now? It's one on one combat," Hatch said.  
  
"You know me. Make them use their full strength then use part of mine," Naruto said.  
  
"Just remember these are Genins not Jounins or Class A Criminals" Hatch teased.  
  
"I'll try but I can help if I'm too skilled for them," Naruto said grinning.  
  
"You're too strong for most Chuunins," Hatch reminded him.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" Naruto asked.  
  
"The Hyuga head said to watch out for Neji, some Hyuga genius from last year," Hatch said, "One question. Did you actually teach the Fire Bullet to Hinata?"  
  
"The Hyuga Ryu isn't that great in essence," Naruto said.  
  
"Against you? You suck up pure Chakra," Hatch said, "Of course the Hyuga Ryu wouldn't have that great of effect on you," Naruto put his photo back and lay down on the couch.  
  
"I need to rest now," Naruto said.  
  
"Promise you won't go after Orochimaru," Hatch said. Naruto didn't say anything as he closed his eyes.  
  
'He's going after Orochimaru,' Hatch thought as he left.  
  
Naruto stood outside the tower.  
  
'In my normal state, I can't match Orochimaru, so it's time for HIM to be unleashed,' Naruto said. He made a few seals then ended with a simple release. An eruption of chakra ripped through the forest. Everyone from inside the tower to around the forest sensed it.  
  
Inside the tower Hatch shivered as memories played.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Zabuza held Naruto under his foot as he raised his sword. Zabuza's strength had been drained from the fight he just had with Team 7. Kai was crawling and blood dripped from his many wounds. Hatch was out cold and we floated face up in the water.  
  
"Die," Zabuza said as he let gravity work and his sword came down at Naruto.  
  
"No!" Blood flew as the sword sliced through flesh. The blonde slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Am I dead?" Naruto asked. When he saw what had happened he was in shock. Over him was Gen, Her face hovered over his.  
  
"It's been fun to be your teammate," Gen said with a smile then she collapsed onto Naruto with Zabuza's sword halfway though her body. His eyes were wide as he took it in. Hatch started to regain conscience as Zabuza took the sword out of Gen.  
  
'He's going to cut through Gen!' Hatch thought. Zabuza came down with some force. In an instance Gen and Naruto had disappeared from the site. A loud growl alerted them to the two. Naruto put Gen onto the ground then stood up, his wounds healed and an aura of chakra started to show. A evil and vile red aura.  
  
That day was the end of Zabuza's coup d'état . The event called the Bloody Mist Massacre was the end of it. A single Ninja massacring 200 hundred Mist-Nins in one day.  
  
'The Kyubi broke free but Naruto fought it and now it is as a second person that residing in him. He is able to call it out with the Soul Unleash jutsu,' Hatch thought as he leaned back in the seat.  
  
Naruto sniffed the air. It was the area where he found Sasuke and Sakura. He sniffed the air as he searched for a scent then screamed in frustration.  
  
"Too many damned people have been here. Too many scents to find that Snake… bastard, "Naruto growled as he looked around with demonic red eyes.  
  
"He's Sasuke's teammate. He must know where Sasuke is," Naruto heard whispers from above in the tree. Being in his pissed off mood, Naruto made a few seals.  
  
"Katon! Bakudan no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he threw a small sphere into the tree, it blew the trunk apart. The three Sound-Nins landed on the ground.  
  
"You better start talking or we'll kill you. Where is Sasuke?" The spiky haired kid said. Naruto's mouth curled into a foxy smirk.  
  
"Tajyuu Bakudan no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he sent out a storm of spheres at them.  
  
"Zankuuha!" The spiky hair Sound-Nin yelled as he brought up his hand to show two implants. A shockwave that came at Naruto caused the bombs to explode. A lot of smoke engulfed the area. Naruto stood in the middle of the cloud as he sensed other coming. He made a few Kage bunshins.  
  
'Team 10. Gai's team,' Naruto thought, 'I'm the not mood for this shit,' He jumped onto the side of a tree and struck there. He made a long series of seals as Zaku continued to blast away at the high speed bunshins.  
  
Naruto finished my making a triangle by putting the tips of his fingers together.  
  
"Fuuton! Suiton! Raiton! Trinity no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a spiraling beam of wind, water and lightning charged at them.  
  
"Zankuukyokuha!" Zaku yelled as he desperately tried to stop the attack. The Trinity attacked ripped through the air blast and continued at the Sound-Nins.  
  
"Bye," Naruto growled as an explosion ripped through the forest. He didn't know if they were dead or not considering he barely used half of a percent of his power, he didn't care either as he made his way back. Lee was able to push the large boulder off his team. Ino groaned as she and Shikamaru moved from behind the multi-sized Chouji. All had the same general thought.  
  
"How can Narutothat Leaf-Nin be that strong!?!"  
  
Author Notes  
  
Thanks to my pre-readers X3DarkLord, Lita of Jupiter and Loon Luu. By the way. To X3DarkLord. It been nice working with you.  
  
I'm in the planning stages of the sequel of this story called Breaking Limits. I need to create members of Akatsuki for it so I need Missing-Nins. I don't care what village they're from now. Send in ideas for Missing-nins. A bit about them and if they have any abilities. Nothing is too extreme.   
  
I'm reposting this chapter. Something messed up when I upload the first time  
  
Jutsu  
  
Tajyuu Bakudan-Multiple bomb. A Katon jutsu. Create explosive bombs  
  
Trinity-A triple element attack using the Chinese element trinity  
  
Soul Unleash-To able to bring forth a second personality (Naruto will not be the only one to use it)  
  
Replies  
  
KPC-You're right. Naruto isn't that strong. A Kyubi-Naruto hybrid may be that powerful. Naruto's second personality is the Kyubiu/Naruto 


	9. Test of Skill and Power Kakashi Vs Narut...

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto...  
  
How many times do I have to tell you that?  
  
#9  
  
Naruto relaxed on the tower's rooftop with his legs and arms crossed, eyes closed and head dropped on his chest. To many, he appeared asleep.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked pushing her head out of the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Naruto replied.  
  
"The fifth day's done. Everyone is gathering," Sakura informed him. Naruto lifted his head and then calmly stood up stretching his joints. From training Sakura in some  
  
basic jutsus and teaching the classic tree climbing exercises plus his own training, He had precious little time to sleep.  
  
"Let's go," Naruto said as he headed down.  
  
Naruto stood patiently as the Hokage explained that there would be a preliminary tournament to decide who would get to participate in the actual tournament also known as the third exam.  
  
"Does anyone wish to quit?" The Examiner, a sickly looking ninja Hayate asked tiredly. Kabuto raised his arm and quitted.  
  
'He smells like a snake,' Naruto thought before Hayate continued to explain the rules. The board appeared and the first match was determined. Uchiha Sasuke versus Akadou Yoroi.  
  
"All others please head up to the second level to watch and await your match," Hayate instructed. Naruto walked up and leaned against the railing to watch the fight.  
  
"Get him Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled, back to her normal self, Sasuke's fan girl .  
  
"It'll be a good match to see," Naruto said, "His opponent has a strange aura around him,"  
  
"Eh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Never underestimate an opponent, remember…" Naruto said, "The Curse Seal is acting up too. The idiot wouldn't let anyone look at him,"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. She turned to watch as the match started. Yoroi threw three shurikens which Sasuke deflected straight back. He charged in at the same time making hand seals as he did so.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"Sasuke yelled as he blew out a ball of fire at Yoroi who jumped out of the way.   
  
At the second level Naruto noticed black markings starting to surround from the curse seal. Sasuke held himself up as he covered the seal with his hand.  
  
"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked. Every time he tried to use his Sharingan over the past few days the curse seal activated.  
  
'Above you,' Naruto thought as Sasuke rolled out of way as Yoroi smashed his hand through the ground creating a small crater.  
  
'Strong,' Naruto thought. Sasuke grabbed Yoroi's arm in an arm lock in hopes to break the soundnin's arm, who didn't struggle as he turned his arm and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha heir felt a strange sensation. Yoroi back fisted Sasuke and escaped the hold. He then grabbed Sasuke by the head.  
  
"Osmose no jutsu," Naruto whispered, "At least…"  
  
"What is he doing to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"He's sucking out Sasuke's chakra," Naruto whispered, "He can't withstand much more. Only one more shot at this rate," Sasuke kicked Yoroi away but his strength was giving out.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! If you lose this fight, I'll lay down a beating on you worse than Lee did!!" Naruto yelled 'encouragingly'   
  
'Idiot,' Sasuke thought, 'I got an idea,'  
  
"Hey Lee. Watch that," Naruto said.  
  
"What? No way!!" Lee yelled as Sasuke delivered a vicious vertical side kick sending Yoroi up he followed his opponent right behind and appeared behind him.  
  
"I'm going original from here on," Sasuke said as he pushed off his victim's back.  
  
"A change," Naruto said as Sasuke executed the newly named Lion Combo or Shishi Rendan. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke when he was declared victor.  
  
"Awesome Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke coolly walked away. Naruto could see Yoroi had absorbed a lot of chakra.  
  
"That was pathetic," Naruto stated as he walked to the nearby wall and sat down against the wall, zoning out mentally. He could faintly hear blasts and screams from girls.  
  
Sasuke sat in the middle of a ring of seals and marking. He was dressed only in his drawers as his sensei finished the last of the blood seals.  
  
"Whoever made this fire seal was good, but this seal I'm about to put on you will merge with the Fire Seal. It's strength will depend on your will power," Kakashi explained, "Fuuja Houin!" with that he slammed his palm onto Sasuke's seal. The markings wrapped to form a seal around the curse seal. Sasuke collapsed. A sinister laugh echoed through the halls and the jounin went into high alert.  
  
Orochimaru emerged from the shadows.  
  
"You," Kakashi cried.  
  
"I wanted to see my beautiful curse seal," Orochimaru stated, "I see you grown. Being able to use a sealing jutsu,"  
  
"So you're after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"No. He's simply a step to what I want. The Sharingan is great but there's someone who is so much better," Orochimaru stated.  
  
"Naruto!?"   
  
"The kid who wields the Sharingan and the legendary Red Cross bloodline with the almost mythical Ryu contracts. I can easily undo that fool's seal and kill the Kyubi and taking over the boy's body," Orochimaru said, "All I need is the Sharingan,"  
  
"Fight Sharingan with Sharingan," Kakashi afirmed.  
  
"He has my beautiful curse seal but he refuses to use its great power," Orochimaru said mock sadly.  
  
"Naruto has a Curse seal?" Kakashi asked completely stunned.  
  
"Your old friend Kai was able to rid him of it with the Ryu contract but I killed him for destroying my beautiful seal," Orochimaru said casually, "The two will come to me. Sasuke will come to me for power and Naruto will come to me for revenge," Orochimaru grinned sinisterly as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes to see the Sound-nin with that sound blaster being carried off with his severed arms on top of himself.  
  
"Ouch," Naruto commented, "Sakura. You're up,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next is Sakura against Tenten!!" Hayate announced.  
  
"She's a weapons expert," Naruto stated as Sakura made her way down.  
  
'Let's see if that training paid off. Tenten is tough,' Naruto thought as two Chuunins appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to look at them.  
  
"What do you want Hikari? Takeru?" Naruto asked. Hikari was Sakura's mom and Takeru was Tenten's father. Teammates and or bitter rivals depending on the time.  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter go onto the next round," Takeru said.  
  
"No way!! My daughter is going on!" Hikari yelled. The two argued with Naruto's back turned to them. Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped as they noticed their parents arguing. Naruto made a few seals.  
  
"Guys?" Naruto said as he held up his hand. The two turned around as feathers came out of his hand then they fell asleep.  
  
"Eh... Thank you. We may continue now," Hayate said, "Begin," Sakura made a series of seals as Tenten pulled out and threw a couple of kunais.  
  
'She's not scared,' Tenten said as Sakura continued to preform the seals. The kunais came at her they bounced off a wall of air.  
  
'Wind barrier,' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Go Sakura!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"Tenten! Show her what you can do!!" Takeru yelled. Naruto groaned he repeating the same seals making two adults drop to the ground for the second time he then proceeded to rub his temples.  
  
"Now!" Sakura yelled as she did the finishing seal. Tenten had been distracted by the two cheerleader parents and the air around ring started to wrap. The idea behind this genjutsu was to cause one to lose their sense of balance. Naruto was immune since he was the one who taught but others were not as fortunate as he saw looking around him.  
  
Chouji looked ready to lose his many lunches and snacks, Ino was screaming as she pulled down her skirt 'She must be thinking she was upside down or Something', Shikamaru seemed to be unaffected too.  
  
Neji was unaffected and so was Lee else the yells encouragements at Sakura was Lee's version of freaking out. Team 8 for the most part seemed unaffected as well, but Hinata showed some signs of worry. Naruto turned to Tenten. She had somehow had two chained wrapped around her arms and weighs attached at the end with her eyes were closed.  
  
'In true this isn't barely 10% of what this genjutsu could do but with Sakura's small reserve it's the best she can do. A genjutsu that works by sight,' Naruto thought as he made a kai seal and the illusion lost it's effect. Sakura charged at Tenten with a kunai in hand.  
  
"Take this!" Sakura yelled thrusting her kunai at Tentenwho opened her eyes and whipped out of the chains which wrapped around Sakura's armed hand. She pulled on the chains and punched Sakura's face. The genjutsu was shattered as Sakura bounced off the ground then pulled herself into a roll. Sakura ended up on her feet to be welcomed by a storm of kunai, she ran to evade them but two kunais with a string wrapped themselves around Sakura's hair and pinned her to the wall by her hair. She screamed as shetried to release her hair.  
  
"I charged the string so it'll stick onto your hair," Tenten said as she pulled out five more kunais.  
  
"Girls nowadays try to be girls but they forget one thing. We're ninjas. We're warriors not normal teenagers," Tenten said as she reeled back, "We don't have the time to take care of our hairs all the time and look pretty," Sakura listened as she tried to think of ways to get out.  
  
"This is it!" Tenten yelled as she threw the kunais. Sakura pulled out a kunai of her own did what no one expected Pink hair flew everywhere as She rolled out of the kunais' path. Sakura thought back to her training. The last skill Naruto showed her but didn't let her practice.  
  
FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY  
  
"What I'm about to show you is very simple and the results may be powerful,"  
  
Naruto said, "But it's a last resort ok? It doesn't work for a lot of people,"  
  
Naruto showed her three seals then finished with a release seal.  
  
"Don't practice it ok? Save it for when you need it. A last resort if you will. Not everyone will be affected by your genjutsu and the wind barrier is weak," Naruto said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"This seems like a good time to try it out," Sakura said as she did the seals,  
  
"Kai!" She was surrounded by a vortex of chakra.  
  
"What is going on?" Tenten yelled.  
  
"Showtime," Naruto said as the vortex disappeared. Sakura stood up. Her upper body was limp, but slowly she rose up like she was rising from the dead. Two words appeared on her forehead for a second then disappeared as Sakura tied her headband over her forehead.  
  
'Inner Sakura,' Naruto thought. Sakura looked at Tenten with changed eyes.  
  
"Hahhahahaha! I'm out! Now for you! You made me cut my precious hair!" Sakura yelled manically and charged with high speed at Tenten with a kunai in hand. The black haired kunoichi barely had time to block the attack. Sakura continued to pushe Tenten back.  
  
'How did she get so strong? What was that jutsu? It was simple seals. I think I could copy it,' Tenten sidestepped Sakura. She remembered the seals and tried it.  
  
"Kai!" Tenten yelled She opened her eyes to see Sakura's fist as she smashed it into her face.  
  
'That jutsu didn't do a thing,' Tenten thought as she wiped the blood form the corner of her mouth.  
  
'Time for my best technique, Soushouryuu,' Tenten jumped back a bit as she hit Sakura with a double kick. Sakura was knocked back a few steps back. Tenten threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. It blasted Sakura into the wall. She quickly pulled out her two scrolls and drove them into the ground. She made her hands seals fast. A cloud of smoke appeared then took the form of dragons.  
  
"Soushouryuu," Naruto stated. Tenten jumped up and started to produce weapons from the scrolls. Sakura was starting to recover from the kick.  
  
"Take this!" Tenten yelled as the weapons threw at her.  
  
"No way. Kawarimi no Jutsu!!" Sakura yelled and a cloud of smoke engulfed her then Ino appeared. Ino screamed.  
  
"Oh shit," Tenten said as she diverted the weapons away from Ino.  
  
'Sakura switched up those basic jutsus,' Naruto thought as 'Ino' jumped at Tenten who looked around for Sakura. Ino exploded and out of the smoke Sakura came out.  
  
"What the?" Tenten yelled. She pulled her strings. The weapons headed for Sakura. Tenten used the string to tie up Sakura's arms. Sakura reeled back her head.  
  
"Take this!" Sakura yelled as she drove her forehead into Tenten's forehead. The weapons struck Sakura from behind. The two started to fall. The weapons disappeared.  
  
'They're both knocked out,' Naruto thought as the two hit the ground. Hayate checked them both.  
  
"Both contestants have been knocked out. Neither one will move on!" Hayate yelled. Naruto jumped down and calmly picked up the two girls then jumped back to the balcony.  
  
"They'll be ok," Naruto said as putting them down. Naruto held up his two hands as chakra came out of his hand healing their injuries.  
  
"Next are Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto!" Kiba let out an excited yell.  
  
"We'll kick your ass!!" Kiba yelled. Naruto chuckled at this.  
  
"What is he talking about Naruto?" Ino asked.  
  
"I met a lot of people who said that before," Naruto said. Nearly every Jounin's attention peaked at the mention of Naruto's name. Kiba jumped down to the arena.  
  
"Get down here so I can kick your ass!!" Kiba shouted. The blonde genius grabbed the railing and did a handstand on it he 'walked' down from the balcony holding onto the railing. Kiba growls were getting louder and louder. Naruto finally reached the ground and took a loose fighting stance.  
  
"Begin," Hayate said.  
  
"Quad no jutsu," Kiba said as he crouched down and charged at Naruto with his arms and feet. Kiba lunged at Naruto with his arms out to strike. Naruto side stepped Kiba with a lightning quick move.  
  
"Tag," Naruto said playfully as he slapping Kiba's back who crashed into the ground.  
  
'That was a tap!' Kiba thought as he got up. Naruto cracked his knuckles a bit.  
  
"Ready for more?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he charging at Naruto,  
  
"Smoke bomb?" Naruto thought as Kiba threw something at his feet.  
  
"That tactic won't work," Asuma stated.  
  
"What? It worked a lot of times," Kurenai said.  
  
"Naruto is best known for his reaction speed. Kiba may have a higher speed but it's nearly impossible to actually strike Naruto without him blocking or parrying," Gai added, "I tried to sneak up on him and he hit me,"  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Kurenai stunned asked. Akamaru flew out of the smoke like a dog bullet into the wall.  
  
"Don't try to send a dog to do your job. Wind slash," Naruto said as a gust of wind blew the smoke away. Kiba was able to grab Akamaru before the attack reached them. The wind made a gash on the wall like that of a giant claw.  
  
"Akamaru. Eat this," Kiba said to the dog under his arm.  
  
"Hurry up," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his back and pulled out two metal spheres.  
  
"Juujin Bunshin!" Naruto watched as two beast-Kibas appeared.  
  
"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" The Kibas charged at Naruto on all fours. Tenten and Sakura had woken up from their battle and were watching the fight.  
  
"Eat this," Naruto said as he threw the spheres at Kibas.  
  
"Naruto uses Bombs too?" Tenten asked. A thick cloud of smoke engulfed the arena. Naruto used his sense of smell to go after Kiba.  
  
"You're mine!" Naruto yelled as he reeled back his fist but he saw two Kibas. The two shoulder checked Naruto into the wall.  
  
'They're faster than me,' Naruto thought, 'But I shouldn't have dropped my guard so much to test their strength,'  
  
"Smoke without a smell? Our noses are a 100 times better than any humans," Kiba said, "Let's finish this,"  
  
"Supreme Beast Human technique! Piercing fang!" Two Kibas turned into spinning horizontal tornados. Naruto's lips curled up in a grin.  
  
"Supreme technique eh?" Naruto asked as he made a few seals, "Firewall!" Naruto put his hands on top of each other and slammed them into the ground. An inferno exploded from it around Naruto who threw a metal sphere into the inferno.  
  
"A Fire bomb?" Tenten stated.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They are these new bombs called Fire Bomb. They react with heat for different effects," Tenten said.  
  
'These spheres will cause the fire to emit a strong smell of burning flesh,' Naruto thought to himself. The real Kiba stopped but Akamaru couldn't and went through the wall. The smell was so intense that Kiba dropped to the ground screaming for his eyes. Akamaru howled and transformed back to it's dog form.  
  
"Spiral blade time," Naruto said, "Kage bunshin!!" Five Naruto appeared around the 'dog-boy' as Kiba shook off the smell.  
  
"What did you do with that smell?" Kiba's muffled voice yelled as he opened his eyes and got a close up of Naruto's fist. Kiba's head whipped to the side to be the receiving end of three Bunshin's Initial Lotus kick. Naruto jumped off with a boost of the punch bunshin.  
  
"Spiral Blade!!" Naruto yelled as he started to spin with his right leg out like a buzz saw. He connected with a vicious axe kick into Kiba's face. Hayate walked over to Kiba and checked him.  
  
"Winner! Naruto!" Hayate yelled. Naruto jumped back to the balcony in one jump.  
  
'He could have overpowered Kiba at any time he wanted. How powerful is he?' Neji thought.  
  
"Next match is Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata," Hayate announced. Once against everyone's attention was gathered again.  
  
'Shit. Main family and branch family shit,' Naruto thought as he leaned against the railing. Neji made his move down calmly but Naruto could feel the hate coming off him. Hinata nervously made her way down.  
  
"Get him Hinata!" Naruto encouraged, "Don't' let him play mind games with you!"  
  
'What the? How did he know I would try and break her?' Neji thought.  
  
'Hyuga geniuses are so predictable. Attack mentally and emotionally first. Break down the person so they can't fight at their full potential,' Naruto thought as he leaned against the railing.  
  
'Thank you Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought as she got into fighting stance.  
  
'I'll crush her anyways,' Neji thought.  
  
"Let the match begin!!" Hayate said. Hinata exploded at Neji with an avalanche of attacks. Neji was surprised with Hinata's initial burst of speed.  
  
'She used the base idea of the Fire Bullet that Naruto taught her. Gathering chakra at a point in the body and letting it out in a burst,' Hatch thought as he watched. Neji was being pushed back by the strikes. Each strike Hinata exploded with a speed boast.  
  
Naruto chuckled.  
  
'Neji didn't expect Hinata's strikes to be so fast. She is bursting out chakra from her shoulders so her arms will hit faster and harder,' Naruto thought as Hinata pulled back for a finishing move. Neji grinned.  
  
'Shit. He was holding back,' Naruto thought. Neji ducked over Hinata's finishing strike. Neji connected with a palm strike to Hinata's stomach and ran by her as he pressed points into Hinata's arm. She rolled back her sleeves quickly and saw Neji's handiwork.  
  
'I can't lose here,' Hinata thought in panic. She looked up at Naruto, 'Not in front of him,' Naruto suddenly gave her the thumbs up and mouthed 'use it'.  
  
'I won't lose here,' Hinata thought as she focused her chakra into her right arm.  
  
"Your chakra points have been sealed," Neji stated.  
  
'The Fire bullet. It will force chakra out even if the point has been sealed,' Hatch thought as Hinata's arm erupted in chakra flames. She charged at her cousin.  
  
'What's this! This is impossible!' Neji thought as he charged his best technique.  
  
"Hogan!" Hinata yelled as a blast of chakra exploded from her shoulder blade sending her at Neji with incredible speed and force.  
  
"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as chakra surrounded him. He spun around and repelled Hinata's attack she crashed into the ground and stopped moving. Neji stopped and marched over to her, He grabbed Hinata's collar and pulled her to her feet. He pulled back his hand.  
  
'He's going to kill her!' Hayate thought then yelled, "This match is over!" Neji's hand blurred down at Hinata.  
  
Next thing they saw was Naruto without his jacket. His right hand holding Neji by the throat and his left hand holding Neji's hand. Hinata looked at them. The Jounins present sensed it. Hinata saw Naruto's chakra and Neji's chakra taking forms. A phantom tiger around Neji and Naruto had a phantom dragon wrapped around him but there was something else, A giant shadow was cast over Naruto.  
  
"Don't you even dare," Naruto growled.  
  
"Special treatment for the Main family I see," Neji said.  
  
"I don't give a damn about the Hyuga family crap," Naruto said, "Hinata is a friend, like you would understand that," Naruto threw Neji back then turned his attention to Hinata.  
  
"You ok?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Gomen," Hinata whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry. You did your best and you should happy with it," Naruto said. Hinata made a weak smile as she slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto held up his hand and pass it over Hinata. Her wounds and injuries healing fast.  
  
"Two losers trying to think they're great," Neji said, "I heard of you. Naruto Uzumaki. Dead last of his graduating class. Your team was wiped out. You are a weakling. Your compassionate is a sign of weakness," Naruto's body shook bit by bit with Neji's talking.  
  
"Stop Neji," Gai whispered.  
  
"Your shaking shows how weak you are," Neji said.  
  
"That is it!!!" Naruto yelled as he whipped around. His hands were a blur as he made seals, "Kage deat.....," Gai grabbed Naruto around his mid section as Kurenai and Asuma grabbed his arms. Kakashi held Naruto around his mouth and neck.  
  
"Clam down Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and the Jounins found they were holding a log.  
  
"What the?" Kurenai asked. A dropping noise alert them to Naruto. Naruto stood up. His face was one of seriousness and anger.  
  
"That wasn't smart Neji," Gai stated. Neji treated the comment like it was trash as he made his way up the stairs. Hatch stepped into his way to the balcony.  
  
"Out of the way Hatch," Neji said.  
  
"You know who was part of Team 6?" Hatch asked.  
  
"They're dead so who cares?" Neji said. Hatch's punch wasn't expected. Neji was knocked to the ground. hard.  
  
"They're not all dead," Hatch stated coldly as he turned on his heels and headed for Naruto. As Hatch passed him he talked.  
  
"If you fight promise me you'll crush him," Hatch said. Naruto, his eyes were closed, nodded his head. Everyone around Naruto stayed away. Everyone could almost taste the anger coming off the boy.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit," Naruto said as he turned and headed for the outside.  
  
Naruto took in a breath of fresh air as he unnerved himself.  
  
"You seem on edge lately," Haku said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Your hair. It's spiky because of the amount of chakra in your body. Even the hair on the back of your neck is on end," Haku stated. Naruto laughed a bit.  
  
"I know about your past with Gaara," Haku stated.  
  
"Who else does?" Naruto asked.  
  
"All of the Genins," Haku said, "Hatch Hyuga was crippled while on mission to the sand as part of a political escort with Naruto and Kai. Hatch took part of a battle with Gaara of the sand and his leg was crushed beyond repair and his other leg's muscles were snapped beyond repair too,"  
  
"And his teammate Naruto Uzumaki attacked Gaara. The first time Gaara ever had trouble with a ninja," Naruto stated.  
  
"You nearly caused an incident when you were at the Sand," Haku said, "Here's an idea. Fight in the Chuunin tournament until you face Gaara. Beat him then and come on in. The matches are still going on," Haku closed her eyes for a second then opened them find Naruto nowhere, She turned around to see Naruto half way to the door.  
  
"You have got to show me how you do that," Haku said, "Go to the rest area and stay there. Hokage's orders. We'll call you for your next fight,"  
  
"Like I said. I walk away simple as that," Naruto said as he headed down the stairs, "I'm going,"  
  
Naruto leaned over the table as he tapped the notebook with the pencil in a fast pace. He suddenly heard screams and could almost taste the panic and tension in the air. It was a familiar mix. Naruto's memory of his first visit tothe Sand came up.  
  
"Shit!!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room and quickly into the arena. He stopped to see Lee being carried on a stretcher.  
  
"What happened?" Naruto asked. He saw Lee's right leg and arm's bones were crushed.  
  
"Gaara and Lee fought. Lee used the extreme lotus but it didn't help him in the end. Gaara crushed Lee's arm and leg. The Extreme Lotus destroyed his muscles. No one in the medic-Nins can do anything for Lee," Haku said.  
  
"GAARA!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto turned to jump but he found ice wrapped around his ankle. The ice was Haku's eternal ice. Even Naruto couldn't break it. He yelled as he tried to pull away.  
  
"Calm down Naruto," Haku stated, "Don't make me cool you down," For Naruto this was Haku's best threat, he didn't have a choice with his legs frozen in place. Temari made the decision to head out. Naruto's fangs were slowly going back to normal.  
  
"You'll fight him sooner or later but not now," Haku said, "For you now. You have some other things to deal with. They made the draws for the tournament. You're facing Neji in the first round. Gaara's facing Sasuke. The winner of your match and their match will face each other. Got it? Win your match. Gaara will beat Sasuke. Fight him then got it?" Naruto didn't say anything.  
  
"We will have a 1 hour break. All of the Genins are invited to come back for a special battle. The battle will not affect the exams for you," Hokage stated.  
  
Naruto tightened the forearm protector around his right forearm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto had changed from his bandages and pants to a black shirt with armor around his arms and legs. His hair was under a bandana.  
  
"I'm in the next battle," Naruto stated as he locked it and stood up and walked into the arena. He looked around, most of the Rookies were there.  
  
"Naruto has been taking part in a double exam. At once Naruto is completing both the genin and Chuunin exam. It's a rather rare but it's allowed. Since he has completed 7 Class A missions and 12 B class missions. The requirements for Jounin exam are 15 AB missions," Hokage said, "The Jounin exam is made of five parts. Number one is to the requirements of 15 A, B missions. Two is the permission of Leaf's high council. Three is a Rank A mission. Fourth is a hunter and prey scroll hunt. Fifth is to face your Jounin instructor from your Genin rank. Naruto of the Dual Blood will be facing the Copy Ninja Kakashi," Hokage said. Many of the Genins wondered how the old Hokage could talk so much in on breath.  
  
"Naruto. Please step forward," One Jounin said. Naruto walked into the center in his battle gear.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. Age: 12. Became Genin at age 9. Undergoing Chuunin exam. Undergoing Jounin exam with the permission of the Hokage and the council. As a requirement for the Exam a ninja has to present one Jounin level jutsu," The Jounin stated. Naruto held out his left arm as he moved back his left leg and unwrapped the bandage to reveal the tattoo.  
  
"The Ryu Summoning Contract," Naruto said as he held out his arm.  
  
"Present your summoning abilities," The Jounin said. Naruto bit his thumb and ran it down his arm and tattoo.  
  
"Summoning!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his arm into the ground.  
  
"Ryu Contract?" Sakura asked awed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Next thing you'll be telling me is that dragons existed," Kiba snorted.  
  
"In fact. Dragons do existed as part of a contract. There are 5 tribes of dragons and five contracts. There is one for fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. To have one of these contract is a great honor and gives the carrier great power," Iruka explained, "The contract can only be given by someone who has a Ryu Contract. There can be only one master of a dragon tribe at a time."  
  
"Holong!!" Naruto yelled as a red serpent dragon filled the arena.  
  
"I'm taking back what I said before," Kiba said awestruck at the large dragon.  
  
"Bye," Naruto said as Holong disappeared.  
  
"Step forward Kakashi Hatake," Jounin stated. Kakashi appeared beside Naruto in a storm of leaves. The copy ninja looked at the blonde but found Naruto was asleep on the spot.  
  
"Just skip the introduction? I don't think putting Naruto to sleep will do anything," Kakashi said.  
  
"Ok. Begin the match," The Jounin said. Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he lunged at Kakashi who pulled out a kunai and metal against metal echoed through the arena. Naruto pushed off his kunai and somersaulted back, in mid-air he then opened his mouth wide.  
  
"Karyuudan!" Naruto yelled as spit out a storm of fireballs at Kakashi who made a simple seal. A cloud of smoke appeared around him then a scorched rock hit the ground.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't use this," Kakashi said. He was standing on the railing,He pulled up the headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.  
  
"Kage bunshin!" Kakashi said as he created numerous copies of himself.  
  
"Kage bunshin!" Naruto yelled as he created Kage bunshins of his own. Naruto's bunshins out numbered Kakashi's 2 to 1.  
  
"Yonsen Rendan!" The Naruto bunshins yelled. A storm of punches and kicks annihilated his teacher's clones. The real Naruto wasn't attacking but looking for the real Kakashi.  
  
'Don't want to rely on my bloodlines or the Ryu contract for this fight,'Naruto thought as he looked around. He heard something underground andblasted his chakra to his feet. Naruto exploded off the ground as Kakashi attacked from under the ground. The carrier of the ninetails made seals but he saw Kakashi copying everyone of his seals.  
  
"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!!" The two yelled as an intense stream of fire and a shockwave of chakra ripped through the air. The Leaf-nins present covered themselves as the shockwave hit.  
  
'The Ryuuka is difficult to control but they use it like it is nothing,' The Hokage thought as he continued to watch. Kakashi and Naruto were trying to push each other back manually. It was strange sight as Kakashi wasn't overpowering the much shorter Naruto.  
  
"He's using it," Hatch stated, he was standing with the other Jounins. To his left was Haku and to his right was Gai.  
  
"Using what?" Haku asked.  
  
"The Gates have opened. Naruto has opened the Initial Gate," Hatch said with his Byukugan.  
  
"The Initial Gate? He's going to use the Initial Lotus?" Gai asked.  
  
"No. Naruto, unlike Lee, can maintain use of the Initial Gate. The damage caused by the Initial gate is healed quickly for no real danger except that it drains Naruto of chakra," Hatch explained.  
  
"With Naruto's stamina. Kakashi will run out faster," Haku added in. Naruto leaned back into a roll. Kakashi fell forward as the blonde rolled his feet to connect with Kakashi's chin the jounin stumbled back from the unexpected blow. Naruto closed the gate as he charged in.  
  
"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Naruto yelled as he threw a shuriken.  
  
"Shihou Happou Shuriken no Maki!" The Bunshin yelled. Kakashi's eyes were wide as he realize he forgot about the Bunshins. The older nin disappeared under the storm of shurikens.  
  
"It's over," Hatch stated.  
  
"No it isn't," Naruto said as the Shurikens disappeared to reveal a red barrier around Kakashi.  
  
"The Aka Tate," Naruto stated.  
  
"My turn," Kakashi stated as he pulled out a Devil Wind Shuriken.  
  
"Oh shit," Naruto stated.  
  
"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Kakashi yelled as he threw the large Shuriken. Naruto's seals were a blur. He held out his hands.  
  
"Spiral Water shield!!" Naruto yelled as water came out of the ground and created a spinning dome of water around him. The Shurikens were forced off course but the Kage Bunshins weren't so lucky as they were picked off by the storm of Devil Wind Shurikens.  
  
'Have to use some of my stuff,' Naruto thought, 'I'm running out of chakra. Don't want to borrow chakra from other sources. Kakashi has the same problem. We're both low on chakra,'  
  
'One last move,' Kakashi thought, 'I'm not meant to hold back so I only have one choice left,' Kakashi started the seal for his only original jutsu. Naruto clapped his hands together like he was praying.  
  
"Chidori!!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
"Uzu-jutsu! Divine Judgement blast!" Naruto yelled as he held out his arms out like a cross and chakra gathered around his open mouth.  
  
"Ah!" The two yelled as they launched their attacks. A massive explosion ripped the stadium and shook it to its core. The Hokage opened his eyes and surveyed the damage. Naruto's knees hit the ground and blood dripped from a massive slash down his body. Kakashi was on his back, his body was covered in burn marks. He would need a new set of clothes.  
  
"So it's a tie?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come on Naruto," Hatch said. Naruto fell forward but his hand shot out and stopped his way. He took in deep breaths as he slowly made his way off his feet.  
  
"He shouldn't be able to stand," Kurenai said.  
  
"This sort of injury isn't enough to take him down," Asuma stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Winner Naruto!" Hokage yelled. Naruto laughed a bit then he fell onto his face.  
  
Author's Note  
  
I wanted to thank Loon Luu and Lita of Jupiter for pre reading this chapter.   
  
For Breaking Limits. The Sequel for Dual Blood I have been sent three characters so far. I am will use them in my story. If you want to see your own character in Breaking Limit then send it in.   
  
As team 6. This is how it went down. Gaara crippled Hatch. Zabuza killed Gen. The Original Team 6 female ninja. Orochimaru killed Kai. The original Team 6 instructor.  
  
The next chapter wouldn't be out for a while. I got damn exams then summer school. Til next time. Cya 


	10. An Godfather appearance and a Funeral

Dual Blood  
  
Don't Own Naruto  
  
#10  
  
Naruto sat up in his bed.  
  
"How are you?" A voice asked. Naruto focused his eyes to see several people. Naruto dropped back to his bed.  
  
"What happened?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You were slice and dice by the Chidori and you laid some divine judgment on Kakashi's ass," Hatch stated.  
  
"When can I leave?" Naruto asked staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to leave anytime soon," Kurenai stated.  
  
"In five minutes, if you sign these forms," Haku said as she dropped something onto Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Thanks," Naruto coughed out as he started to sign without looking.  
  
"Naruto has spent more time in the hospital then on the battlefield," Haku stated, "Now could everyone leave?"  
  
"What? Why?" Ino asked.  
  
"He has to change and I don't think he would want you to see," Haku said as she gently pushed everyone out. Hatch grabbed a bouquet of light blue flowers and headed out.   
  
Hatch was sitting on the bench outside the hospital. An orange blur came down from the windows.  
  
"I was wondering when you're arriving," Hatch said as he threw the flowers over. Naruto caught them.   
  
"Time to head for the memorial," Hatch said. Naruto nodded as he walked front beside Hatch.   
  
"This bites. Sasuke-kun's gone," Ino said as she twirled the flowers between her fingers.  
  
"Ino? Who was that Hyuga?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hatch," Haku answered as she sat down beside them. She opened her lunch and started to eat.  
  
"Hatch Hyuga? I heard that name before," Ino stated.  
  
"Hatch was the head of his graduating class two years ago and part of Naruto's original team," Haku explained.   
  
"Is Naruto a Jounin now?" Ino asked.  
  
"You have to be a Chuunin first. The rank is waiting for Naruto to take when he becomes a Chuunin," Haku said as she finished a roll.  
  
"He has to go through that Neji baka," Sakura stated.  
  
"Naruto will rolled over him and beat him like this," Haku snapped her fingers.  
  
"But Neji is a Hyuga and he beats Hinata. The heir of the Main family," Ino added.  
  
"I learn not to underestimate Naruto first hand. Remember not to tell about the Jounin thing about Naruto ok?" Haku said as she threw her bag into the trash. The two girls nodded. It was part of the agreement to watch it.  
  
"Lee! Please stop it!!" A nurse yelled.  
  
Naruto and Hatch stood in front of the memorial. Naruto dropped to his knee as he laid the flowers at the base of it.   
  
"Hey Kai. Gen. Can't you believe it been two years since team 6 was made?" Naruto asked, "Kai. I been taking kind of that salamander of your. Gen. I think I found someone to carry on the Crystal genjutsu,"   
  
"That Haruno girl?" Hatch asked. Naruto turned to look at Hatch.  
  
"She's like Gen. She has great chakra control. She's suited for genjutsu," Naruto said then turned back to the memorial.   
  
"Guess what? I will have the Jounin rank waiting for me to take it. Both me and Hatch has gone through a lot," Naruto said.  
  
"I bet you that you'll be seeing Naruto soon enough with his line of work," Hatch joked.  
  
"Funny," Naruto said, "I hope you get to see the tournament. It'll be something to see," Naruto slapped his hands together in prayer as he spoke a prayer. Hatch mimicking him. Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. He put his hands onto the stone slab.   
  
"Goodbye," Naruto said as he turned and walked away. Hatch turned and walked beside his friend.  
  
"Mom! I'm home," Sakura said as took off her sandal.  
  
"Sakura? I'm in the kitchen. Could you help me?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Sure mom," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen and started to help around.  
  
"Mom. You acted like you knew Naruto," Sakura stated bluntly.  
  
"I don't know him that well but he's a good friend and at times I am scared of that young boy," Hikari stated.  
  
"Scared? I know Naruto can do a lot but he's on our side," Sakura added.  
  
"True but Naruto's too mature at times. He never had a chance to live a childhood. He grown to have the mind set of a Jounin and the skills that almost rivals a Kage and he's only 12. Naruto has many sides to himself," Hikari stated as she started cut the vegetables.  
  
"He's more powerful than anyone I seen before," Sakura commented.  
  
"You haven't seen the true power of Naruto. You know Naruto's full title?" Hikari asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki of the Dual blood, wielder of the Ryu contract and legacy of Team 6," Hikari said.  
  
"Dual blood?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Two bloodlines," Hikari said, "Naruto is the master of two of the most fearsome in the Leaf. The last of one and the last of four of another. I can't tell you the details about the bloodlines through,"   
  
"How strong is Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Personally. He's around Kakashi's level normally but all out. I don't know, dear," Sakura's mom said as she turned off the stove, "He's more powerful then my team. That's for sure,"  
  
"Your team? You means Ryo-San and Takeru-San?" Sakura asked.   
  
"We were in the forest and we fought with him. He beat all of us at once," Hikari said with a laugh, "You're lucky to have Naruto as a friend,"  
  
"We're not that close as friends. We don't see each other outside training," Sakura said.   
  
"Naruto doesn't let people too close to him. He believes he has a curse. Anyone close to him will meet a cruel fate," Hikari explained.  
  
"What happened to team 6?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They were wiped out," Hikari stated, "Only two members are left and only one is an active ninja...Sakura. Anyway, what is Naruto teaching you?"  
  
"Something he calls Crystal Genjutsu," Sakura said. Hikari froze.  
  
"The Crystal Genjutsu? They're a family jutsu," Hikari said,  
  
"Naruto's family jutsu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. Gen Crystal. It was her family's jutsu," Hikari said.  
  
"Gen Crystal? Who's that mom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She was part of Team 6. She was the last of her family. She passed the jutsu to Naruto so he could chose a person heir. The Genjutsu is the strongest in the Leaf. Even the Byakugan and Sharingan can't break them if you master them," Hikari explained, "So that means Naruto chosen you to carry it now,"  
  
"But it can't. I don't have that much power," Sakura said.  
  
"Naruto can see the potential you have within Sakura and if he chosen you, he must see something in you," Hikari said.   
  
"I don't know," Sakura said.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he punched the tree. The trunk cracked then shattered. Naruto held up his hand as the tree fell down at him. Naruto tighten his muscles as he caught the giant tree.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the tree to the side.  
  
"What kind of training is this?" Haku asked.  
  
"Taijutsu," Naruto said, "No chakra. Only raw strength,"  
  
"What's with this new training?" Haku asked, "For the tournament?"   
  
"No. I need to work on physical strength" Naruto asked.  
  
"A spy named Kabuto tried to assassinate Sasuke. Sasuke was guarded by several Anbu guards. They were killed by the spy. I didn't want to say anything at the hospital," Haku said, "We're putting them to rest in a few days," Naruto grinded his teeth together as he walked over to the tree.  
  
"I know you blame yourself but they knew what they got into when they became Anbu," Haku said.  
  
"How many?" Naruto asked.  
  
"3. They died yesterday," Haku said, "Takato, Tai and Daisuke,"  
  
"Ah!!" Naruto yelled as his entire right hand exploded in red chakra. The trunk exploded from the punch. Haku was knocked down by the shockwave. Naruto took in deep breaths as he calmed himself down.  
  
"A spy for who?" Naruto asked. Haku shallowed. She didn't have to see it but Naruto had gone 'Fox'.   
  
"Orochimaru," Haku answered. She was ready to teleport out of there. Naruto stayed quiet for a good five minutes. Haku was inched away each second. Naruto disappeared.  
  
Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument on top of the fourth.  
  
"Three of my friends died yesterday. That's six in total of my friends who died," Naruto said, "Ruki, Gen, Kai. Now Takato, Tai and Daisuke. Hey Dad. Did this happen to you when you were my age?"  
  
"Your father wasn't that skilled when he was your age," A voice said followed by a chuckle. Naruto spun around holding two kunais in his crossed hands ready to strike. Naruto found an old man with spiky white hair. He was dressed like a ninja but anything about his movements pointed to that.  
  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man started to introduce in a fashion that remembered him of the Konohamaru corps. Naruto looked at the guy in disbelief.  
  
"What?" The Toad Sennin asked.  
  
"That was stupid," Naruto said, "Now stopping bothering me,"  
  
"You don't know who I am do you?" The man asked.  
  
"No and couldn't care less," Naruto said as he turned and headed away. One line stopped the legend himself in his tracks.  
  
"I'm was your father's teacher," he said.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
  
"My name is the great Jiraiya!!" Jiraiya yelled.   
  
"One of the legendary three trained by the Third Hokage," Naruto said.  
  
"Also your teacher now," Jiraiya stated.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked suspicious that one of the Legendary Three would show up and be his teacher.  
  
"I promised your father I would teach you when you were ready. You've surpassed your father already when he was your age," Jiraiya said, "The question is what your current potential. and your current level. Come brat and fight me,"  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked.  
  
"See what you're capable of," Jiraiya said as he took a fighting stance.   
  
"Oh brother," Naruto said as he took a loose stance. Naruto charged in and started to fight Jiraiya with taijutsu technique. Jiraiya easily blocked his attack.  
  
'The kid's fast if he went all out. Taijutsu is good. Let's see ninjutsu,' Jiraiya thought as he knocked Naruto back. He let out a blast of fire.  
  
"Spiral Water shield!" Naruto yelled as he was surrounded by a spinning dome of water from the air.  
  
"Water tornadoes no jutsu!!" Naruto yelled as the shield shot out bullet of water. Jiraiya jumped over them with a grin on his face.  
  
"Didn't I say homing?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya's grinned disappeared as the tornadoes hit him. A log hit the ground with a thump. Naruto lunged forward and turned as he rolled to face Jiraiya behind him. Jiraiya held up his hand as Naruto charged.  
  
"That's enough. You hold a lot back," Jiraiya stated.  
  
"I use what I have to," Naruto answered.  
  
"From what I heard, you like to play around with your opponent. Learn their styles and jutsu then kill them. You add their styles to your own," Jiraiya said.  
  
"What of it? Is that a rule not to?" Naruto asked, "I fight and learn."  
  
"Want to learn something you can't learn on your own?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Like what?" Naruto asked.  
  
"A summoning, very few have ever. Your father and I had the same summon. I think it's time you did too," Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb. He made a few seals then slammed his hand into the ground. He ended up sitting on a frog. It held a large scroll with its tongue. It rolled out its tongue and gave Naruto the scroll.  
  
"I already have a summon," Naruto said as he looked at the scroll.  
  
"I see. It's good to have a various selection in battle," Jiraiya said. Naruto shrugged as he opened the scroll and looked at the names on it. Secretly Naruto activated his eyes and looked at Jiraiya to see if he was using genjutsu or something.   
  
"Sign your name in your blood and then your hand print," Jiraiya said. Naruto send a mental thought to his Ryu Seal.  
  
'It's the real contract of the frogs,' A dragon said in Naruto's head as Naruto bite his thumb.  
  
"Hurry up. I don't have all day," Jiraiya yelled. Naruto looked and saw the old man looking though a telescope in the direction of the spring it seems. Naruto signed his name and made his hand print.  
  
"Ok. Now. These are the seals," Jiraiya said as he made the seals, "Activate those eyes of your," Naruto looked at Jiraiya quickly.  
  
"I saw them when you looked at the scroll," Jiraiya stated, "I have no idea how you got them but it makes my job easier. Now watch the seals. Got them?" Naruto nodded.  
  
"Pour all of the chakra you can and let's see if you get it right," Jiraiya said. Naruto walked to the other side of the mountain where it was all forest and higher than the city. Naruto quickly did the seals. For Naruto's control, most consider it was either very low or extremely high.   
  
"Summoning no jutsu!!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya was knocked back from the sheer force of the chakra released  
  
"Woah!" Jiraiya yelled as he looked to see the biggest frog he seen and he was familiar with it. They were standing on a mountain.  
  
"Oh shit," Naruto said as he looked up, "He's bigger than Holong!!"   
  
"Jiraiya! Why the hell did you summon me and why is there a brat in front of me?" Gumabunta's voice echoed through the area.  
  
"Hey! I summon you!!" Naruto yelled. Gumabunta chuckled.  
  
"A brat like you summon me? The boss of all frogs? Where did you get this kid from?"   
  
"Hey! I summon you not some pervert old man!"   
  
"You wish kid. Stop bothering me," Naruto pulled back his left sleeve as he used his middle finger to reopen the bit mark.  
  
"Summoning!!" The Lord of dragon appeared with Naruto on his head.  
  
"What's up?" Holong asked as he looked around then looked down, "Hello Gumabunta. Long time no see," Gumabunta's pipe fell out of his mouth as his mouth hung open. Jiraiya was in a similar state.   
  
"He said he had a summon but I wasn't expecting this," Jiraiya said.  
  
"Hey Naruto! Why the hell did you summon me when you already summon this guy?" Holong asked as he pointed his talon claw at Gumabunta.   
  
"He...didn't believe I ...could..... Shit. Summoning two lords are nothing easy on the chakra," Naruto said as he fell back. Gumabunta shot out his tongue and caught him.  
  
"This brat had a damn great first impression," Gumabunta said with his tongue out.  
  
"You'll be surprise at what he's capable of. Now. If you don't mind I have to go," Holong disappeared into smoke.  
  
"I better bring him to a hospital. There's no way I trust you to do that. You probably drop him and forget him when you see one girl," Gumabunta said as he grabbed his pipe and jumped away.   
  
"My head," Naruto groaned as he sat up in the bed.  
  
"You're awake. We were found outside beside a giant footprint," Haku said as she handed him the papers again.  
  
"How long?"   
  
"A day. You must have use a lot of chakra fast for you to be out for a whole day," Haku said.  
  
"Hey Haku. What's the latest gossip?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Let's see. Everyone is talking about the Chuunin exam between you and Neji. The so called Genius of the Hyuga Branch family," Haku said.  
  
"I forgot. Most people like to ignore when I done," Naruto said with a chuckle.   
  
"Most don't even know. Anbu work in darkness and most of what we do is not known," Haku said, "Most checks out. At this rate, you'll be in the hospital instead of training,"   
  
"Funny," Naruto said as he handed back the paper  
  
"Also. They're talking about your cute ass," Haku threw in as she ran out.  
  
"Very funny!" Naruto yelled with a laugh.  
  
"These past days have been a whirlwind," Naruto said to no one but himself as he sat on top of the water, "Three of my comrades died. Gaara is within my reach. Neji beats down Hinata. Jiraiya shows up. I get a new summon. While I'm trying to use a new style,"  
  
"Man. I hope it calms down for a bit after this," Naruto said as he started to go into a trance.   
  
"I DOUBT THAT BRAT," A voice within yelled in his head.   
  
"What do you want?" Naruto asked. He and the Kyubi don't talk much. Naruto will let the Kyubi out with the Soul Unleash at times.  
  
"YOU ATTRACT TROUBLE LIKE A MAGNET," Kyubi growled.  
  
"Shut up," Naruto said. Kyubi's laughter faded as Naruto got out of his trance. He saw it was sunrise. Haku was standing in front of him.  
  
"It's time," Haku said. Naruto nodded silently as he disappeared. Haku headed out.   
  
Naruto appeared to see several people at the funeral for the three ninjas. Several of them were surprise at the sudden appearance but returned to the funeral. The Hokage stepped forward holding the three Anbu swords.  
  
"We're here moan the death of three proud Shinobis of the Leaf. Tai, Takato and Daisuke. They were all Jounins who did their duties to the best of their abilities. They served as Anbu as part of the Special Ops unit in the Black Wing squadron. Will the commander of the Special Ops unit step up?" Haku walked up to the Hokage. The Third presented the swords to Haku. Haku took them with a bow and then and headed out. Haku walked up to Naruto. She bowed as she presented the swords to Naruto. Naruto bowed and took the sword. Some of the civilians or younger ninjas whispered about this but the others understood.  
  
"You're the one who should have this," Haku whispered. Naruto nodded as Haku turned and stood to attention for the rest of the funeral.  
  
Haku let out a breath as she came into the Ramen bar. She made her order and waited.  
  
"Haku?" A voice asked. Haku turned to find Tenten coming in.  
  
"No offense but who are you?" Haku asked. Tenten seemed disappointed for a second but went back to normal.  
  
"I'm Tenten," Tenten stated, "I look up to you,"   
  
"Ah. Thanks I think. What bring you here?" Haku asked.   
  
"I am getting something to eat. You?" Tenten asked hoping to talk to her idol.  
  
"Same old. This funeral is depressing," Haku said.   
  
"I guess," Tenten said, "Why did Naruto get the swords? I thought it was the commander who kept the swords."  
  
"The swords go to the one who was the closest to them. Naruto is the one who links everyone in the squadron," Haku explained as ordered a drink.  
  
"That would mean...,"  
  
"Naruto's an Anbu. You're that Hyuga genius-wannabe teammate right?"  
  
"Yes but Neji is a genius. Not a wannabe," Tenten stated strongly.  
  
"In front of Naruto. That Hyuga is a rag doll," Haku chuckled a bit.  
  
"Neji is the genius of the Hyuga and they're the strong clan in the Leaf!!"  
  
"The strongest clan. That's debatable consider me and Naruto are parts of different clans. With Naruto he does have the two bloodlines,"  
  
"Two bloodlines!?"  
  
"Dual Blood. That's common knowledge. Naruto has two of the most fearsome bloodlines in the Leaf. Can't tell what they are. Now if you excuse me," Haku paid for her meal and left.   
  
Naruto wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He was dressed only in his pants with his shirt discard on a near table. Naruto struck the heated metal with the hammer again. Sparks flew as Naruto did it again. Naruto held up the blade. He had melt down his own sword and the other thee Anbu and merged them. The blade looked like any an Anbu sword.  
  
"Hey Naruto. Looks like a normal Anbu Blade. Did you melt them down yet?" Takeru asked as he opened the door to his forge. Naruto was burrowing it.  
  
"This is the four blades together. I folded it and compacted it with heat that would rival a volcano," Naruto said as put the blade down and struck it again.  
  
"That going to be one dangerous blade," Takeru commented.  
  
"It weighs more because it's more compacted but the difference for me is nothing," Naruto said as he made some seal. Blue fire came out of his mouth and heated the blade.   
  
"A mystical blade made from the fire of a fox," Takeru commented, "That would be the only way four swords can be melt into one sword without making it longer or bigger. What are you going to call it?"   
  
"I don't know," Naruto answered as he finished off the handle.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner? Can't offer much. You know me and food," Takeru asked.  
  
"Sorry but can't. Need to train. The funeral and the sword took up some of my training," Naruto explained as he attached the handle and blade.   
  
"Step back," Naruto instructed as he took a deep breath. He let out one final burst of blue fire. Naruto took the handle of the new weapon. Naruto's hand was brunt on contact but ignored the pain as he dunk the sword into the water. Steams came out. Naruto pulled out the sword and examined it.  
  
"You make one good swords smith. You put your heart and soul into that sword.," Takeru commented. Naruto stopped and looked at the blade.  
  
"I got a name for this weapon. The Reikiri," Naruto said as grabbed his jacket, "See ya around," Naruto walked by Takeru.  
  
"Dad! I'm home," Tenten yelled as she opened the door to find a shirtless Naruto with his jacket and shirt over his shoulder and holding a sword.  
  
"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded quickly and stepped aside. Naruto walked out too tried to notice her huge red face.   
  
'He's built,' Tenten though as she closed the door.  
  
"Hello dear. I see you saw Naruto on his way out," Takeru said followed by chuckles.  
  
"Dad!!" Tenten yelled. Takeru's chuckle became all out laughter.   
  
"You're so immature dad!!" Tenten yelled.  
  
"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he struck the tree. Naruto stopped as the tree started to fall. Naruto spun around as his blade lit up and a blade of light struck out.   
  
"Using the sword as a medium for your chakra I see," Haku stated as she watched.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Me? I could be on dates all week with a new guy each week," Haku said.  
  
"Why don't you?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm still young. I'm more focus on ninja stuff at the moment," Haku said with a shrug.  
  
"I have no idea what that has to do with me," Naruto said as he practiced some more sword attacks.  
  
"What are you going to do at the tournament?" Haku asked.  
  
"Beat the crap out of Neji then kill Gaara," Naruto said as he practice his sword skill that tuned him in an Anbu.   
  
"Want to test your skill on something else beside a tree?" Haku asked as she stood up. She held out her hand as water vapor appeared swirling around her hand. A sword of ice extended from her hand.   
  
"Bring it," Naruto said. Haku attacked first. The two held their weapons pressed against each other.  
  
"Have you even given the fight against Neji a second thought?" Haku asked.  
  
"No," Naruto said as he pulled Haku back then charged in, "Geniuses tend to be idiots in the end. They're normally too full of pride just because they're a bit a head of people,"   
  
"If I remember right correctly, they called you a genius," Haku said as she spun and struck. Naruto blocked it and tried to kick her legs. Haku jumped back.  
  
"I never consider myself a genius," Naruto said, "They called be an Evolution Ninja. Not a genius," Naruto charged with the sword horizontally. The top part of his sword resting on his bend reached out left arm.  
  
"You haven't evolved for a while now," Haku stated as she sidestepped Naruto's charged. Naruto shifted his weight to his right leg and turned with it to strike. Haku held up her sword and blocked it.   
  
"Evolve when the need arise. I haven't had the need to evolve for a while. No need to change one's style," Naruto said as he tried to push Haku back. Haku started out walking backward then into a jog then a full out run backward. Haku arced her back and Naruto ran right into a tree.  
  
"So you're not worried about Neji I guess," Haku said   
  
"Genius also have one track mind. They tried to follow one path and focus on it. Sasuke is trying to follow in Itachi's feet. Neji is trying to follow the Hyuga path," Naruto said.  
  
"You're different," Haku said as she ducked under Naruto's attack.   
  
"I follow my own path," Naruto stated, "I don't follow in someone's footsteps even if it looks like it,"  
  
"You know everyone says you're following Itachi's footsteps. You're the youngest Genin ever. You mastered the Sharingan. You're an Anbu when you were 11 and at 12 you're second in command of it," Haku said. She heard Naruto's sharp breath then she was blew back.  
  
"Don't you ever compare me to that man," Naruto growled. Haku chuckled a bit.   
  
"Keep a cool head. If you fly off the handle when anyone say you and one of the people you have in your cross aim. You get pissed. Unfocused means you're dead in the battlefield," Haku said, "Gaara's there. If you focus on Him instead of your opponent you might as well give up. I know you don't have trouble with Hyuga with Osmose no jutsu but you need to focus on Neji first," Haku bowed as a mirror formed beside her. She disappeared into it.   
  
"First time in a while she given me advise," Naruto said as he looked at his reflection in the blade, "Focus on the task at hand not the task after the hand,"  
  
The Day of the Chuunin Tournament  
  
NEJI  
  
"I think you're ready Neji," Tenten said out of breath. Her weapons littered the grounds around a small crater that Neji stood in. Neji nodded as he started to walk to the stadium.  
  
SASUKE  
  
Sasuke jumped up and hit the target dead on as he continued with the next targets under the quarter watch of a silver haired Jounin. The other 3 quarters was to the book in his hand. Sasuke shattered another target.  
  
SAND SIBLINGS  
  
Gaara was quiet as ever as the three waited. Temari was fastening her fan a bit as Kankuro tuned his puppet. Gaara looked out at the city as he tried to sense his enemy.  
  
SHINO  
  
Shino silently made his way to the stadium. With him was some of his best destruction bugs and specialized bugs.  
  
SHIKAMARU   
  
Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes as his mother yelled at him to get up and that the tournament was that day. Shikamaru looked out the window and watched the clouds move by.  
  
NARUTO  
  
Naruto snored lightly as he slept leaning against the tree in the forest. At his side was his sword. Birds landed to land on him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open scaring the birds away.  
  
"Showtime,"   
  
Author's Note  
  
Thanks for LoonLuu for beta-reading. I don't know where Lita of Jupiter is.   
  
The next chapter is up in the works but progress is slow. I got boring summer school to deal with this month and add in I'm working on some side stories also the prologue and also the sequel.   
  
I also new more Class S Missing Nins. Send in your ideas if you want them to appear in Breaking Limit. 


	11. Chuunin Exam A Vengeance in Sight

Dual Blood

Don't Own Naruto

#11

Naruto bounded over Konoha's rooftops on his way to the stadium. His face was neither serious nor focused, he had on a goofy smile on as he jumped to the next rooftop. The blonde looked up as he neared the stadium wall. At the very last rooftop he shot a burst of chakra to his feet.

"Enka ranchi!" Naruto yelled as he exploding off the ground with his last jump. He Watched the stadium wall rush by him as he quickly cleared the wall continued going up and he found himself missing the wall ledge which he had aimed for and heading straigth down to the ring. 

"Oh shit!!" Naruto yelled capturing the crowd's attention as he started his descend towards the ring.

'Line bounder,' Naruto thought as he disappeared and phased into sight in line with the other genins present in the final stage.

"Over jump that one," Naruto stated as he nervously scratching his head.

"Shut up and look at the audience," The ref said. Naruto snorted then looked at the huge crowd cheering for the fights to begin. Hatch was sitting with Hinata and Kiba, Ino and Sakura were actually sitting next to each other. He glimpsed some Anbus standing around.

'Something's up,' Naruto thought.

"Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto remain in the arena. All other fighters must vacate the grounds," Genma stated. Naruto cracked his knuckles as he looked at Neji. The two fighters showed no fear or signs of doubt in their eyes.

"You looked like you have something to say," Neji said as he slowly took the familar Hyuga Ryu stance.

"You tried to kill Hinata. She's my friend and I don't like people who try to kill my friends. Time to fight," Naruto said as he tightening his fists and tensing up his body.

"Don't get into close combat with a Hyuga or you are dead," Kiba commented from above.

"Begin," Genma said. Naruto did what no one expected, he relaxed and yawned.

"What? I didn't get enough sleep last night," Naruto stated. His opponent growled as he took the offense.

"What is that idiot doing standing here!?" Kiba shouted.

"Playing possum," Hatch calmly stated. Neji attacked with a palm strike to Naruto's chest, who grinned as he jumped back. The attack had barely touched his jacket.

"If you can't hit a person your power is useless," Naruto stated as he to hovered for a second above the gorund "One of the methods I use to counter the Hyuga Ryu," Neji spun and tried to kick Naruto in mid-air but the ex-member of team 6 grinned spinning to avoid the strike.  
Neji's kick was deflected by Naruto's spin, which continued as he landed. The Hyuga then charged in to attack The blonde easily dodging all of his strikes.

'He fights the same way as the old Hatch,' Naruto thought watching Neji, 'This is making feel like a 10 years old kid again.' "Stay still!" Neji yelled exasperated, Naruto did the unexpected once again. He obeyed. Neji struck him straight into the chest, the genius grinned at his 'critical hit'.

"That's itches," Naruto said. Neji looked up as his adversary's head came down with head butt.

"I hit you," Neji stated confused.

"So what? I've been hit harder and with deadlier strikes then the Hyuga Ryu. And by the way... the Gentle Fist is useless without chakra," Naruto informed " Or haven't you noticed it yet?" Neji paused and replayed his attack on his head. As his strike had neared Naruto, all of the chakra he'd focused onto his hand was sucked into Naruto's body.

"I learned a skill that makes the Hyuga Ryu useless against me. I can absorb pure chakra," Naruto stated popping his neck, "Being struck on a team with a rival like Hatch, You tend to learn things," "You're not the one who will bring me down," Neji said confidently.

"What now? Your pride can't take it that a dead last beat you even before the match began?" Naruto asked.

"My destiny is to defeat you. No Genin can defeat me!" Neji yelled as he attacked. Naruto ducked and kicked the branch-member in the gut.

"Destiny? I have defied destiny many times and evolved from it," Naruto said as he took on a loose fighting stance.

"Destiny binds everyone to their fate. You can not escape or defy it," Neji said getting to his feet.

"I'll show you then," Naruto said as he charged. Neji grinned as his body lit up with chakra. Naruto jumped into a spinning kick.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he started to spin. Naruto's kick was knocked away and he spun away and into the ground landing.

"You will not be able to hit me once again," Neji said.

"An absolute defense. You release chakra from all of opening points and spin," Naruto stated, "I've seen it before. Your grandfather's kaiten was mass destruction," Naruto chuckled as he stood and dusted himself.

"How long can you keep it up?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a few shuriken,

"No trick for me. Kage Bunshin!!" Naruto creating dozens of clones. The Naruto's then started to circle Neji who had a grin on his face watching all of them.

"You can't touch me," Neji said.

"Go! Shihou Happou Shuriken no Maki!!" Naruto ordered. The bunshins jumped into the air and threw their shuriken.

'Shuriken won't work,' Tenten thought to herself recalling what she had seen of the Kaiten.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!!" The Naruto shouted and the Shuriken multiplied by what seemed like a hundred fold.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he spun like a chakra tornado.

"I get it now," Hatch stated "Get what, man?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto's greatest strength is his stamina. That guy can battle an army and still have energy to run around a village a few times. One of the things everyone knows not to do against Naruto is get into a battle of attrition," Hatch explained.

"So… that's why he's our age but so skilled?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto was admitted into the academy earlier because of his stamina," Hatch informed them,

"That guy made it harder for me to beat him down," Neji ended his spin but was tired. All around him were a storm of shuriken spewed across the arena floor.

"I see. Tried?" Naruto asked mockingly as he walked up to Neji.

"Yo...in...my...fiel...," Neji muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked. Neji jumped into a strange stance.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yelled as he started, "2 Strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes!" Naruto was thrown back hard against the ground.

"I closed all of your chakra opening points," Neji stated. The kyuubi-vessel clasped his hands together with only his index and middle finger up.

"You can't use chakra anymore," Neji said.

"You remember the fire bullet Hinata used? She opened her opening points with a burst of chakra?" Naruto asked with a grin, "I created the Bullets jutsu to fight against the Hyuga Ryu,"

"Hogan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air. His right shoulder blade exploded with a burst of chakra he rocketed at Neji, who rolled to his left as Naruto shattered the ground with his right fist creating a crater. With only his fist touching the ground he turned and charged at Neji.

"Kazegan!" Naruto yelled as the wind rocketed him at Neji and pulled the blonde in a small tight spin. Neji jumped far back while Naruto put out his foot into a vicious kick. The ground was once against shattered.

"What kind of power is that!?" Kiba yelled stunned.

"The Bullet's. Hinata… you know the fire bullet right? This is the power that jutsu can have," Hatch stated.

"Nadare Gan!" Naruto yelled as he moved his foot through the ground kicking a storm of rocks at Neji.

"Kaiten!" Was the Hyuga's answer as he became a chakra tornado again. The rocks were destroyed on contact.

"Reikon Gan!" Naruto shouted going straight at the still spinning Neji. His entire back exploded with chakra and he became a blur flying across the arena as pulled back his arms to his sides.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled in hopes of deflecting the attack. Naruto's fists shot out from his sides. The arena exploded with the collision of chakra. The front section was knocked back from the shockwave alone.

"I see someone!" Kiba yelled as a dark figure appeared in the cloud of dust.  
"I don't know. The Kaiten would, if it worked right, hurt Naruto by forcing some of his attack to hurt him," Hatch said. Neji emerged from the dust cloud.  
He was bleeding badly but he wasn't out.

"Loser. This is destiny," Neji stated as he turned and looked at the dust.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled as he shot out of the cloud and kicked Neji's face. who was thrown to the ground. The Infamous Dual Blood walked over to the fallen Hyuga and lifted him off the ground by his collar gathering chakra into his left hand.

"You nearly died back there," Naruto stated, "I can read a soul when it's released from the body. Destiny is not set nor it can be predicted. Destiny is what you make it," Naruto's left hand shot out and grabbed Neji around his Leaf headband. Neji screamed in pain as Naruto seemed to electrocute him.

"That's enough!" Genma interceded. Naruto let go and walked away he then surveyed the damage. The bullet jutsu had destroyed much of the grounds. His Nadare Gan was what created a fissure across a good 2/3 of the arena. He chuckled as he jumped up top the balcony and collapsed against a wall once there.

"The crowd's in a uproar for the next match," Shikamaru stated.

"Maybe I should have beaten Neji fast," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Forget it," Naruto stated as he got up and leaned against the railing.

"Bring on the next match!" "We want Sasuke and Gaara!" The crowd was riled up by Naruto's match. Among the crowd several Chuunin were watching and talking.

"I see why higher up want him to go up the ranks. He could have easily defeated that Hyuga kid. He quickly countered even the legendary Kaiten. He's more than mature enough to be a Chuunin or a Jounin," One Chuunin stated.

"He has experience beyond that of even some of the newer Jounins," The other said, "That Hyuga has a far way to go in terms of maturity," "Sasuke isn't here yet," Naruto stated.

"I'm here to inform you that the match between Sasuke of the Leaf and Gaara of the Sand will be delayed. We will continue on with the next match. Shino of the Leaf against Kankuro of the Sand." 'Shit. I can't use Karasu without some trouble,' Kankuro thought then yelled,

"I give up!" The crowd started to get even more angry. Temari growled opening her fan and she then jumped onto it and she glided gracefully down.

"How troublesome. I'll just give up," Shikamaru said.

"No way," Naruto said as he pushed Shikamaru into the ring.

"Naruto. What's your problem?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto put on a goofy grin."Ah!" Temari yelled as she opened her fan and attacked. Shikamaru grabbed some kunais. The ground was hit with a hard blast of wind. Temari waited for the dust to clear. She growled as she saw Shikamaru standing on two kunais stuck on the wall."I wouldn't lose to a girl," Shikamaru stated."Wind slash!" Temari yelled as she swung her giant fan once again. Shikamaru jumped away as the wind slashed the wall. It looked like a monster with a giant claws that slashed it."She's more powerful than before and she was powerful before," Naruto commented absent-mindedly. He didn't notice Temari's faint blush.But Shikamaru saw the chance and ran for cover in the tree. The kunoichi shook her head and she focused again using her wind slash at the forest. Shikamaru curled as the water blew by him.'This attack nullifies weapon attacks and with this much force. I can't get closer then this,' Shikamaru thought as he took off his jacket."This will be interesting," Naruto said."How?" Shino asked."Geniuses don't always like to show off," Naruto said. He turned back to the match as Temari jumped back as Shikamaru's shadow ran for hers. She pulled out her fan as Shikamaru's attack stopped.'At Shikamaru's level. He can't expand his shadow's area so he has a limited range,' Naruto thought watching as Temari marked Shikamaru's fullest reach in the ground."That battlefield looks like a war happened on it," Sakura stated."I know," Ino said."Wind slash!" Temari swung her huge fan at Shikamaru's position. His hiding tree was ripped from the roots and Shikamaru was knocked into the wall back first. he slid down to a sitting position. He then put his hands together in a circle seal."What the?" Temari asked as she prepared for what she thought to be an attack."What is he doing?" Naruto asked as his mind recalled all of the seals he knew and… he knew a lot."That isn't an attack," Naruto said. Temari looked at her opponent as he just sat there with his hands in a circle seal .She growled bit prepared for her own attack."Wind slash!" Temari yelled as she created a massive gust of wind. Shikamaru withstood the attack. When the attack ended Shikamaru quickly made the seal for his Kage Mane. Temari quickly jumped behind the line she created but to her Surprise the shadow went beyond it. Temari dug her closed fan into the ground and pushed herself back."That was close," Temari said, "So you were waiting for the wall's shadow to grow," Temari stated."Watch out!!" Kankuro warned. A new shadow suddenly appeared and Temari was forced to jump to the side. She tripped into the trench that Naruto's Nadare Gan had created.She stood up quickly from the trench. When she stood up she found so couldn't Move anymore.  
"What the!?" Temari yelled. She saw Shikamaru turned his head and she mimicked the move. She saw his shadow enter the starting of the trench that had a deep shadow."Shit," Temari said. Shikamaru closed his eyes and raised his hand."I surrender," Shikamaru said."What?" Temari asked."I'm tried. I can't hold you for long and it'll take too long to beat you," He explained as his shadow let go of her. Shikamaru headed for the stairs as Temari headed for the stairs. Naruto grabbed onto the railing then flipped over it."What is he doing?" Kiba asked as Naruto landed in the battle scarred arena."It's normal for the ring to be repaired if the field is this damaged," Hatch explained. Naruto slammed his palms into the ground and the earth shook before exploding upwards then becoming flat again."Show off," The crippled Hyuga said mocking. Naruto crossed his arm and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long as a storm of leaves appeared and within it two figures One was the always late Silver haired Jounin and the other the last survivor of a nearly extinct clan."I was wondering when you were going to get here," The blonde said as he approached them.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asked."Some advice," Naruto answered, "First bit is to give up. Even the Chidori alone can't beat Gaara. The Sharingan can't copy any of his skills,"

"Believe whatever you want,"

"I knew you wouldn't give up. My next bit of advice. Aim the Chidori at his shoulder. He hasn't recovered from my strike to his shoulder and watch out for the ground," With that the infamous Dual Blood disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared in the stadium. He sat down crossed legged on stadium wall.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto.'How did he know I taught Sasuke the Chidori?' The Genius Jounin scratched his head as he headed up the stands. The devil of the Desert appeared in the ring within a sandstorm."Gaara of the Sand against Sasuke of the Leaf!" Genma yelled "Begin!" Sasuke took off at Gaara. His body a blur and his attacks just as fast. Gaara's shield came up and defended against these physical attacks."Speed is good but unless you're faster than his sand then it's pointless," Naruto mused, "It seems like it has become faster," Sasuke fainted attacking Gaara's front then appeared from behind striking Gaara with a vicious strike. The sand armor cracked on the youth's face."Armor of Sand eh? I'll rip it off then I'll rip you apart," Sasuke said as he charged again. He went under the sand and struck Gaara in an attempt at the Lion Combo. He found Gaara was too heavy for it. Sasuke then grabbed him and did something normally the unpredictable prankster did. He bashed his head onto his opponet's head.The said prankster snorted then laughed a bit."Sasuke has been hanging around Naruto too much," The only other member Team 6 commented with a the traces of laughter in his voice.Sasuke moved back as a sphere of sand appeared around Gaara. The Uchiha charged and punched the sphere but saw a storm of spikes come out at him. He connected his the punch, while dodging the spikes, only to find he had punch a wall."What were you thinking Kakashi. Speed won't win this match," Gai said."Speed is just a key to Sasuke's true ace," Kakashi explained, "Just watch," Sasuke somersaulted until he reached the wall where he struck and grabbed his left arm."This is the ace I taught Sasuke," Kakashi said as chakra gathered at Sasuke hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto and grinned as if to mock him before he turned and charged "What's with that sound?" Sakura asked."You don't mean...," Gai trailed off as Sasuke reeled back."The sole original technique from the genius copy ninja," Gai stated, "The Chidori," Gai finished off as Sasuke pierced through the shield, "The sound is produced by the chakra. This attack was meant for assassination," A fist of sand exploded from the shield itself. Sasuke wh still had his arm in the sphere was hit full force. The shield then came down revealing a bleeding but grinning sand genin."Get Sasuke out of there!!" Naruto yelled."Desert avalanche!!" Gaara yelled as the ground exploded up then formed into a tidal wave of sand coming at Sasuke. Kakashi disappeared as Naruto held out his hand."Kaze Tate!!" Naruto yelled as he protected the watchers from the attack. Sasuke was staring in disbelief as the attack came down. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke and grabbed him before then disappeared once again. The sand struck hard against the shield of wind but it held."Winner Gaara of the Sand!!" Genma yelled quickly ending the match."We will have five minutes of intermission," The Hokage announced. Naruto waved off the shield. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other then broke off. The blonde stopped beside one of the Anbu."I'm sensing numerous ninjas just outside the village ready to strike," Naruto whispered. The Anbu nodded then jumped off. Naruto looked down at the empty ring.'So this is the part where I get my revenge against the demon,' Naruto thought as he stood behind the seats. He snapped out of his thoughts when a drink was pushed in front of him he turned to see Hatch on his clutches with the drink in his right hand."Thanks," Naruto took the drink."Calm down Naruto. No point in getting angry or excited," Hatch advised,"Remember focus on the fight. Don't let your emotions blind you. You control your emotions. Your emotions don't control you," "I have a special jutsu with Gaara's name on it," Naruto stated coldly."Don't kill yourself in the process through," Hatch warned as he walked of on his clutches."No promises," Naruto said as the Hokage announced the intermission end.  
Gaara appeared in the ring in a sandstorm while Naruto faded into it."Ready? Begin!" "Katon! Karyuu Endan!!" Naruto opened his mouth to let an intense blast of fire that turned part of sand shield to glass."Suna bakudan!!" The shield of sand exploded into a storm of sand spikes at Naruto."Demon claw!!" Naruto destroyed the spikes with a red slash of chakra. The sand was scattered all over the ring."Shit," Naruto growled as he jumped high to the air, the sand becoming spikes all over the arena. The blonde slapped his hands together like he was praying."I know this move!!" Sakura shouted exited as Naruto threw out his arms in a cross fashion."Divine judgement!" Naruto screamed as a white blast came out of his mouth. The stadium shook to it's core and konoha's fighter disappeared in a cloud of dust. A few seconds later he was knocked out of it. The Leaf-Nin crashed hard into the stands.  
The spectators made their way out of the way as he did."Dammit. That smarts," Naruto started to pull himself out of his crater when a wave of sand came out of the dust and slammed him into the wall again, the sand solidified over him."Naruto!!" Sakura yelled."Kuro Gan!!" Naruto exploded from the sand wall. His right arm was a black inferno."His second most powerful bullet, "Hatch said."What's his most powerful?" Kiba asked amazed as Naruto landed on top of the ring's wall. The stadium was in ruins, many of the spectators had ran for their lives.  
Naruto held up his right arm in front of his face and he grabbed his wrist. The chakra was visible as he gathered it in his right arm."Kami Gan!!" Naruto yelled as the chakra turned white and engulfed his arm.  
Gaara watched him carefully. Yondaime's legacy jumped into the air. He propelled himself with a burst of chakra sending him at Gaara."Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku no tate!! Gaara yelled."You think a plush toy will stop me!!!??" Naruto shouted as he struck the shield. His forearm bone snapped on impact. But still, he pressed his left hand on the shield."Nova flare!!!" Naruto screamed as his Ryu seal lit up and his left arm was engulfed in an overload of chakra."Impossible!!" Shukaku's carrier yelled as he and his shield were engulfed by the attack. Naruto collapsed against the ring's walls. His right arm was broken from striking the shield and his left arm was just barely attached the flesh there was scorched down to the bone, it could be even seen."That has to be it," Naruto said as he relaxing. A loud roar rang through the stadium."No way!!" Naruto yelled barely dodging a fist of sand. That was more like a curled up claw. A partly transformed Gaara jumped onto the arena wall."Soul unleash," Naruto growled as his regular chakra drew in then exploded in a red chakra. Gaara grinned as he found this boy more interesting. Naruto's arms healed themselves."Follow me," Gaara growled as he jumped off. Naruto growled as his fangs flashed. He jumped across the ring and chased his target. He didn't notice the white feathers falling down on the arena marking the gunshots on the stadium and the start of the invasion.  
  
"Get back here Gaara!!!" Naruto roared as the sand nin jumped twisting in the air. He landed on a tree branch."Now no one will interfere," The partly transform sand demon stated."I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto agreed in a growling voice."Ah!!!" The two demon vessels charged at each other.Arthur's Note

Chapter 11 of Dual Blood has been release (I'm thankful the Naruto Manga doesn't this long to be release)

Thanks to LoonLuu and Lita of Jupiter for pre-reading this chapter

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been busy with summer school which I failed in the end and had to do the G2 test. I'm also working on some other ideas for stories. So sue me about the grammar and spelling. I'm only 16 and I'm not the greatest in English class. I hope your enjoy this chapter. Cya


	12. They Say A Hero Will Save Us

Dual Blood  
Don't Own Naruto  
#12  
It was total chaos in the Konoha village. The Sand has betrayed them with help of their new ally, The Sound, they started attacking the Leaf village. Most of the crowd in the stadium was asleep. The Kazekage took hold of Sandaime as his hostage and dragged him to a nearby rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giant snakes appeared out of nowhere crushing buildings left and right. Naruto had disappeared as Sasuke had seemed to well. Sakura was hiding using some crystal genjutsu.  
'COME ON AND LET ME OUT! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS!!!' Inner Sakura yelled. After her match with Tenten and her initial release, Inner Sakura had been trying to get out more.  
'Quiet. These are high level ninja. We don't stand a chance against them!' Sakura thought.  
"Hiding are we, little girl?" A Sound ninja taunted as he jumped at Sakura.  
"Flying needles!" The Sound ninja's body collapsed on the floor with needles on his neck, Haku then landed in front of Sakura.  
"Your genjutsu is good but Jounins can easily see through it. I suggest you run into the forest and find Naruto. He should be able to protect you," Haku said.  
"Should ?" Sakura asked confused.  
"Naruto is his battle mode. He tends to go overboard when there are high stakes," Haku explained, "And for him, Revenge against Gaara is a high stake. Give him this after the fight, It should help him after the fight. I hope," Haku whispered the last part tossing a container to Sakura, who looked around for an escape.  
"Ah!" A sand-Nin lunged at Haku from behind and Gai appeared and drove the Ninja through the wall.  
"That's your way out!" Haku yelled. Sakura nodded and jumped out.

* * *

"Eat this!!" Naruto yelled as slashed at Gaara with his demon claw, who jumped away as the tree was destroyed by the simple swipe. The blonde grabbed onto a near by tree branch.  
"Stand still!" Naruto roared.  
"Suna no shuriken!" Gaara threw dozens of small projectiles of sand at Naruto, whose hand became a blur while he destroyed the shuriken with his red chakra claw. Gaara seemed to grin as he prepared for another attack.  
"Chidori!!" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and struck Gaara's transformed arm, who roared jumping back.  
"This is my fight! Stay out of it!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke landed ready to fight.  
'If I lose here then how can I face him?' Sasuke thought as he prepared to fight disregarding his teammate.  
"If that idiot wants to commit suicide, its fine by me. But not on my watch, I promised Ruki," Naruto whispered to himself.  
"Katon!..." Naruto appeared next to Sasuke with a gas bomb into his face knocking him out cold. Naruto caught him by the shirt before he hit the ground. Naruto and Gaara faced each other, waiting. Suddenly Naruto threw Sasuke into the air and bit his thumb, he rolled up his left sleeve.  
"Summoning! Hiarashi!" Naruto shouted as he aimed his arm at Sasuke. A silvery red dragon came out of the smoke and grabbed Sasuke in its mouth.  
"Watch him and protect Sakura," Naruto ordered. The dragon nodded its head then flew off.  
"Are you done!?" Gaara asked.  
"Doragan Misairu!" Naruto yelled quickly as he whipped his left arm out and a blast came from it. Gaara retreated again. Naruto noticed why Gaara didn't attack when he summoned the dragon. He had gone further into his transformation. He was a mini Shukaku now.  
"Shuriken Kage bunshin!"  
"Fuuton! Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" Gaara let out a massive blast of wind that turned the shuriken right back at the attacking leaf.  
"Oh shit," Naruto said as he holding out his hands, "Kai!" The jutsu was undone and a single shuriken flew by harmlessly, impaling a tree behind him.  
"Suiton! Fuuton! Raiton! Trinity!" Naruto yelled as he held out his hands in a triangle. A powerful swirling blast came out of it. The beam widened to make it impossible for the mini-demon to escape.  
"You're amusing," Gaara/Shukaku stated as he crossed his large sand arms as the beam struck. The beam became narrow and directed at Gaara. Naruto started to pump more chakra into the attack as the water and cold wind started to freeze the sand shell and the lightning traveled through the ice.  
"You're dead," Naruto growled.  
"You're amusing, but I wonder if you can handle my true form. Kanzen tai!" Shukaku exploded as the sand piled on him.  
"OH SHIT!!" Naruto part groaned part yelled.

* * *

"Shit," Sakura said as she was pinned to a tree by enemy. An inhuman roar filled the scene as a red serpent seemed to wrap itself around one of the ninja and crashed him in an instant. For insurance, the dragon bit the ninja's head off. It then let out a blast of fire toasting the other ninjas. A kunai came flying from the bush and bounced off the dragon scales. It didn't show any injuries as it flew in the direction where he was attacked. Another dead ninja dropped to the ground soon.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Hiarashi of the fire tribe. My master sent me to protect you and the Uchida," Hiarashi explained.  
"Sasuke!? Where is he?" Sakura asked quickly.  
"I placed him behind that tree you're leaning on. I was forced to relinquish him for the time being, in order to be able to kill those who wished to harm you," Hiarashi said.  
"Thanks," Sakura said before she ran around the tree and checked on her crush.  
"What happened to him!?" Sakura yelled when she didn't get a response.  
"I do not know," Hiarashi stated serenely as the dragon rested on the ground.  
"Maybe the medicine can help him," Sakura opened the container.  
"NO!!!" Hiarashi shouted panicked, he could smell it.  
"What is it?" Sakura yelled terrorized.  
"That is not medicine," Hiarashi stated.  
"What is it then?" Sakura asked.  
"A super soldier drug. It would force chakra to be produced. If it was given to this boy then he would die from the overflow of chakra.," Hiarashi explained.  
"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at the large potion that was in the container, "What about Naruto?"  
"My master is able to handle the extra chakra. His body was trained to expel the harmful excesses Hiarashi said.  
"How much do you know about Naruto and what is his deal with Gaara?" Sakura asked.

* * *

"Enka ranchi!" Naruto exploded away as Shukaku tried to trap him.  
'He's not letting me do any seals,' Naruto thought as he jumped away again, 'Can't summon another dragon until Hiarashi returns...Wait, Jiraiya! That's it, I could summon a toad!'  
"Smokescreen!!" Naruto yelled as let out a massive cloud of smoke engulfing the battlefield.  
"What a pathetic attempt to hide!" Shukaku started to suck in the air around him, "Fuuton! Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!!" Shukaku blasted the smoke with a sandstorm the same time Naruto slammed his palms into the ground.  
"Summoning!" Naruto yelled he creating more smoke when it cleared he stood on top the head of the infamous Gumabunta.  
"You again? What do you want now?" Gumabunta asked the bug on his head.  
"Look in front of you!!" Naruto yelled. Gumabunta looked forward as Shukaku fired a wind blast. Gumabunta jumped over the wind blast as it ripped through the forest destroying a large portion of it.  
"Could we take this fight farther away!!" Naruto shouted as he held on with his chakra hands.  
"You're bossy," Gumabunta stated.  
"You're annoying!!" Naruto yelled back, "Watch out!!" Shukaku had fired more blasts at them. Gumabunta made a seal then shot out cannonballs of water. One of the blasts pierced through the toad boss's cannonballs and struck him hard even through Naruto's wind shield and he landed hard.  
"You look strong. You got any tricks?" Gumabunta asked.  
"I got one in mind that would affect someone of his size but it'll take time to charge up. You think you can hold up?" Naruto asked.  
"Just do it then," Gumabunta yelled as he jumped into the air. The Uzumaki shifted chakra to his feet and held on as he cut his right palm. He used the blood to mark his right arm. Naruto's voice changed as he chanted strange words in a dark language as the battle between Gumabunta and Shukaku continued.  
"Moce rhoft dhaet. O lous ruhent hiws ke mobece tehe. O lacl rhoft the tredsoy kf lous!" Naruto roared as he exploded with dark energy. Gumabunta and Shukaku's battle froze for a moment as Naruto looked at Shukaku. His eyes were pitch black and his hair was whipping around as it changed to black. His arms were held out in cross like position.  
'He looks like the fourth!' Gumabunta realized surprised.  
'Impossible! They shouldn't exist. He was the last one! He died and that power should have died with him!!!' The sand demon screamed. He was scared out of his wits and he moved when the possessed Naruto held up his right arm.  
"Death art! Soul Destruction!!!" Naruto roared as his right arm was literally ripped apart by the black wave of chakra that ran down his arm. It focused itself at the palm of Naruto's skeletal hand before it fired at Shukaku as a black beam.  
"NO!!!" Shukaku screamed as the sand was ripped from his body as the beam pierced the skin of the beast. As the jutsu worked, Naruto lost his grip and started to fall. The toad boss opened his mouth to caught his summoner with his tongue but a fire blur grabbed Naruto in mid-air. Gumabunta saw it was a dragon.  
"Take care of the kid," Gumabunta stated before he turned to smoke and disappeared. Hiarashi landed on the ground and dropped Naruto onto the ground carefuly. On his back was Sakura and wrapped by his tail was Sasuke. The kunoichi panicked and quickly opened the container and his mouth. She poured the liquid down his throat. Naruto started to cough then he opened his eyes.

"Waaah!!" Sakura screamed as she scrambled back. Naruto's eyes were demonic slits. She watched the most amazing thing happen. Naruto's skeleton arm was regenerating itself right in front of her eyes.  
"Aaaaaah!!" Naruto yelled as he opened his eyes and mouth, the extra chakra came out in a beam. The blond closed his eyes and mouth then he shot up with a sharp gasp of air.  
"What the?" Naruto asked as he looked at himself then around. The Soul Destruction was a last resort jutsu. It took massive amounts of chakra. Even the great Kyuubi would have been drained by it  
"What happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked like she was in a state of shock. Naruto felt something near his hand. He looked down and saw a metal container.  
"FCP drug," Naruto stated then looked at Hiarashi, "Watch them. I have things to do," Hiarashi nodded before Naruto ran off.

* * *

Gaara groaned as he painfully opened his eyes. He felt very weak.  
"You ok?" Temari asked appeared over him carefully.  
"What happened?" Gaara demanded as he weakly sat up. Temari was crouched down holding a note. Kankuro was leaning against a tree. He seemed weakened.  
"Naruto did some sort of death jutsu or something. He gave me this," Temari said as she nervously handed the note to him. Gaara looked at it then took it and opened it.  
"Shukaku's soul was destroyed but his power still remains. I studied about you and Shukaku. I will not explain my actions but understand this I don't have any trouble with you now, That is unless you choose to continue to fight in this war," Gaara read and stated, "Temari. Kankuro. We're leaving,"

* * *

Naruto looked around to find that the battle had ended. Ninjas were rushing everywhere.  
"Line Bounder," Naruto faded out and then appeared to find the most surprising sight. The Third was laying dead on the ground. He grabbed the nearest ninja.  
"What happened?!" Naruto questioned.  
"The Kazekage! He was Orochimaru!!" The ninja yelled panicked. Naruto's grip loosened and his sight blurred. His body became weak. He fell back and was caught.

* * *

FEW DAYS LATER  
The sky opened up as rain came down. Naruto sat on top of the Third's face in the monument. He had his head leaning against his hands. He didn't care he was being soaked. His clothes were still the same as he'd wore at the funeral earlier this morning.  
"Naruto. I heard I would find you here," Iruka said.  
"What do you want?" Naruto roared but then the calmed down, "Sorry Iruka,"  
"It's ok. Everyone's upset about the Third's death," Iruka said.  
"I could have done something," Naruto said, "All of the power I have, and I couldn't help him, I was still to late "  
"You can't be there for everyone," Iruka said, "You have saved many lives but no matter how many you save, you can't save them all," The genin became silent.  
"I promised myself I would cry anymore," Naruto said. His voice was choked.  
"Even with all of your experience in battle you are still only 12 years old," Iruka said as he crouched down beside Naruto, patting his back.

* * *

NEXT DAY  
Naruto ripped the cork off the bottle. He was standing once again on the Third's stone carved head. Naruto held up the bottle to the sky.  
"Sorry I couldn't say this before. Thank you for everything Sarutobi. You gave me the chance to live," Naruto said with a smile on his face, "You were the person I could talk to when I was young. You showed me a life away from the darkness. And since I know you love this stuff," Naruto turned his hand down and poured the drink down to the rock's face. He threw the bottle high into the sky then a fireball at it.  
"That's a waste of a good drink," Voice stated from behind him. Naruto spun around and drew his sword. He held the sword at Jiraiya.  
"It's an old tradition," Naruto stated as he put his weapon away.  
"You know something. The council wanted me to be the next Hokage. But I'm not the leader type," Jiraiya stated.  
"So what?" Naruto looked up to the sky,  
"I recommend someone else and I'm about to go on a mission to try and convince her to be the next one," Jiraiya added.  
"Good luck," Naruto said.  
"The council wanted me to take an Anbu squad with me but I convinced them to let me take only one kid with me," Jiraiya said conversationally, "Uzumaki Naruto. You have a A-Class mission and until tomorrow morning to get ready," 

By the time Naruto around the Toad Sannin was gone.

* * *

Sasuke struck the tree hard it shattered under the force.  
"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled.  
'Naruto acts like an idiot when we train, but on missions he's powerful. They say he's the next Itachi. He is our age yet he's an Anbu. He's a Jounin potential. He defeated Gaara! I'm supposed to be the strongest of the Elite Uchida. I have the potential to be greater then Itachi, yet I find these ...these...Monsters. Haku. Gaara. Naruto. They are around my age and their power makes me look weak in comparison!' Sasuke drew back his arm as it erupted in chakra. He sliced the tree though the middle.  
'I want more power,'

* * *

"Naruto has already gotten over the Third's death," Iruka stated.  
"He's a strong kid," Anko added.  
"Naruto dealt with death on numerous occasions. He accepted death as it is. He's more mature then a lot of people... even more them some of us,"  
"You two on a date or something?" A voice interrupted

The two turned to see the kid they were talking about.  
"Hey Naruto. What you're doing here?" Iruka asked nervously.  
"I'm off on another mission. See you around and good luck," Naruto winked then ran out.

* * *

"Hello May I hel.... Hi Naruto," Hikari said as she opened the door.  
"Hi Hikari. Is Sakura home?" Naruto asked.  
"She's at the hospital at the moment," Naruto held out a small bag of scrolls.  
"Could you make sure Sakura gets these?"  
"What are they?"  
"The scrolls on the Crystal Genjutsu. Don't even try to read them. You wouldn't understand unless you knew the basics,"  
"Where are you off to?"  
"Nothing much ...find the next Hokage...see ya around," Naruto turned and walked down the street.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he tightened the strap on his backpack.  
"A village nearby to find some info on Tsunade," Jiraiya answered.  
"About how long will this take??" Naruto asked.  
"Like hell I know,"

* * *

"Naruto? Why do you want to know about him?" Hatch asked. In front of him was the genius Neji.  
"What can you tell me about him?" Neji asked.  
"Naruto's the toughest 12 year old I've ever seen. He should be called a Genius for everything he taught himself. He used the Dageki Takaki on you didn't he?"  
"Dageki Takaki?"  
"Shock Death. He uses electricity to kill you then revive you. Have you gotten a look at your forehead?"  
"No... why?" Hatch looked around and then handed Neji a mirror.  
"Look at your forehead," Neji did and dropped the mirror in surprise  
"Naruto is one who lifts burdens from people. He choose to carry other's burdens until they find the strength to carry it themselves"

"Who is he? He's . . . different,"  
"He's one of a rare breed. He's a hero,"

* * *

Gaara stared at himself in the mirror. It had been days since the failed invasion mission and consequentially since the fight with Naruto. He could sleep a full night without trouble and he couldn't hear the voice of Shukaku but he could still feel its power within him.  
"Is anything wrong?" Baki asked carefully. He stood at the door of the room ready to run.  
"I can't hear Shukaku," Gaara stated.  
"What?"  
"I can not hear nor sense Shukaku anymore,"  
"What? How?" was the confused semi-panicked response.  
"I do not know. Must have something to do with Naruto,"

* * *

"I have a question for you," Jiraiya said. Naruto turned around and looked at him.  
"I heard how you were treated before. How did you get it to stop?"  
"I changed people's lives for the better," Naruto said with a grin before he turned and continued down the road.

Author's Note

Thanks to Loon Luu and Lita of Jupiter for pre-reading this chapter like always

Bad news I have now. Bad news is that I'm going to put this story on the back burner for a while. I'm running out of ideas for the time being. Good news, I hope, is I'm going to work on other two new Naruto Fan Fics. One being titled Out of Shadows and Forsaken: Lost Soul.

Til next time


	13. I Want To Be Stronger

Dual Blood

Don't Own Naruto

#13 Stronger

"Hey brat wake up!" Jiraiya yelled before he felt a metal edge against his throat. Naruto opened his eyes to find his arm out holding a kunai to the pervert's neck.

"Don't yell," Naruto said as he drew back.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his neck.

"16," Naruto said.

"What?"

"16 assassination attempts. You have to learn how to defend yourself at any time."

"What kind of kid are you to have 16 assassinations attempts?"

"Dual Blood."

"Dual Illusion. What kind of genjutsu is that?" Sakura asked. Across from her was Kurenai. The Genjutsu expert of the Leaf.

"Dual Illusion? What does it say?" Kurenai asked.

"To see beyond the illusion is to see the illusion," Sakura read.

"Dual means two. To see beyond I think means to see through the illusion. I think its means to create two illusions," Kurenai said.

"It means to create weak illusions and while you set up a second illusion that the person would think is real. It's an opening illusion," A new voice said. The two looked up to find Haku.

"How do you know that?"

"Naruto used that skill as opening move on some Anbu missions."

"Can you help teach me this? Naruto gave me these scrolls on genjutsu," Sakura could have sworn Haku laughed bit.

"I have seen what they can do. I can probably tell yow how they work but that's all. Anyways, I have to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"Naruto's place. He has some pets that need some food and water,"

"Naruto's place? Come to think about it. I never seen his home,"

"You can help out then. That damn Kite is hard to get a hold of when I want it to take a bath."

"Who Kite?"

"You'll see."

"Naruto lives here??!!!" Sakura yelled as she came upon a huge mansion.

"You don't believe Naruto lives here? He inherited it from his parents. He never told me why he moved here only recently. He had his apartment elsewhere." Haku said as she pulled out a set of keys, "Just watch your step. This place has numerous traps. "

As an example, Haku pulled out one of her senbon and threw it to the ground to the side. In a second about a dozen kunai struck the area.

"Why are there traps?"

"Naruto has a lot of late night visitors. Here we are." Haku hit a few panels in the door and the door open. Sakura heard some gear turning as the door swung open. Sakura then saw a red blur across the hall.

"That would be Kite. Naruto's pet fox," Haku explained as she walked in. Sakura still watched her steps.

"It's ok. The trap has been disabled," Sakura let out a breath then watched a comical show as Haku chased the fox. It would go into small spaces Haku couldn't reach.

"That's one clever fox," Sakura said while trying to not to laugh.

"Come on! I need some help. So where is that fox?" Haku asked as she stood up.

Sakura couldn't hold and busted out laughing. Kite was curled up on top of Haku's head.

"What's so funny?" Haku asked.

She heard the fox wake up on top of her. Haku slowly moved her hands up. Kite jumped off as Haku went to catch it. Sakura joined in trying to catch the little fox.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he and Jiraiya walked down the path.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about my pets,"

"Pets? What pets?"

"I left my pets at home and someone has to feed them. A clever fox and a rare salamander."

Naruto's House

"I can't believe how fast that little fox was!!" Sakura shouted as she sat down on the sofa.

"Just...wait you ...haven't ...seen anything...yet," Haku huffed out. She was lying on the couch.

"Naruto has more pets?"

"A rare pet. He has a fire breathing giant, Salamander."

"What?!"

"I heard he got it from his old teacher."

"What is Salamander anyway?"

"I can't stand waiting like this." Kisame complained as they watched Naruto and Jiraiya yelled at each other.

"Shut up. We can't handle both of them. Jiraiya is a Sannin. Naruto is capable of fighting Class S. We will wait until the other two arrive then we'll divide and conquer,"

"I don't think we have to work on that dividing part."

Naruto and Jiraiya

"Any idea where she is?"

"I heard some rumor about a bar being empty by a mad strong woman around here. We'll stay here for now."

"I don't think she's here. I don't feel any large amount of chakra."

"We'll hang around here because I'm not done finish looking around."

"Don't you mean peeping?"

"Shut up! It's research!!"

"You're just a pervert!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm out of here!!" Naruto stomped off to train while the white haired old man did his stuff.

"What's up?" Haku asked as one of her Anbu teammates appeared in front of her. She and Sakura had finished up feeding these two pets with only minor burns.

"We have trouble. Two Class S Missing-Nins were discover and engaged. They escape. It seems like they're after Naruto,"

"Class S? Who?"

"Kisame of the Mist and Itachi,"

"Shit. I want a wide search for them. I want everyone who's able to move out, got it?"

"Yes ma'am. We have one more problem. Seems like Sasuke caught wind of Itachi and has gone after him,"

"Shit. Ok. If any Anbu find Sasuke, bring him back using whatever force is needed." The Anbu nodded then disappeared.

"Of all of the times. Sigh"

"Stupid pervert. This is an important mission. Maybe I should do this myself. I'll get finish faster that way." Naruto swung his katana around as he practice with the blade. It felt the same but it was extremely sharp. He had cut himself a few times and sliced a few tree in half with it.

"You're pretty good with a sword kid." Naruto spun around to see a woman with a black cloak with red cloud at the bottom. She stood on a treetop. She had raven black hair tied high in a ponytail.

"Who are you?"

"I heard the legend of Dual Blood. The ninja responsible for the great Bloodily Mist Massacre."

"I'll ask once more. Who are you?"

"Take this!!" She threw her cloak at him as a swarm of blades underneath the cloak, threw at him.

"Shit," Naruto's eyes turned red with two black flames as the blade whipped through the air at him. Naruto deflected and doing aerobics to dodge the blades as they flew by him.

"Suiton! Tsumetai Arashi no jutsu!!" She held up her hand as the icy wind spun around her hand.

"I'm not letting you finish," Naruto jumped at her with katana in hand. Naruto's eyes widen as a second shadow jumped from behind and threw two razor discs. Naruto blocked one with his katana. The other one pierced his shoulder before flying back to its owner. Naruto landed hard on the ground bleeding from his shoulder.

"Two of you?!" Naruto shouted as he stood up trying to hold back the bleeding as Kyubi healed the wound.

"Attack!!" The woman yelled as she threw the wind around her hand at Naruto. Naruto jumped back as the attack hit the ground. A strong wind blew from the spot she struck. The wind felt like a thousand small blades as it struck Naruto.

'What the hell?' Naruto asked himself. His body felt cold and a bit numb.

"You like it? If you dodge the initial attack you can be hit with the burst of wind," She explained, "Here we go again," She held out her hand against and another stream of winds came at him.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" Naruto hit the stream with a powerful blast of fire. The two attacks collided. Massive blasts of mist surrounded the area.

'This should hide me,' Naruto thought as he tried to remain silent. He was suddenly struck from above.

"Ah!!!" Naruto yelled as he endured the attack. He felt like his body was freezing over.

"I'm a Mist Nin little boy!!" The woman yelled, "You think some mist can hide you. Zabuza is a puppy dog compared to me! I can see through Mist as clear as day!!"

"Can I take him out now?" The other attacker asked.

"Sure. He isn't as fun as I thought he would be," The mist cleared to Naruto on the ground shivering like no tomorrow.

"Fox icicle. Wonder if I can break it?" He threw off his cloak to reveal his second set of muscular arms.

'Four arms? One of the Stone's advance bloodline.'

Haku's eyes suddenly widen as she felt a familiar presence. Her squadron ran by her before they stopped.

"What's up?"

"This is not good. There's something wrong. Very wrong. Naruto's chakra suddenly dropped dramatically. I'm also sensing a powerful and dangerous presence. Wolf! Go and get the other team that's going after Itachi and get them to Naruto's position. Jiraiya can handle two Class S by himself,"

"Ah!!" Naruto screamed as he drilled through the ground before he smashed into the boulder. The boulder shattering with several of Naruto's bones in his back.

'He's strong as hell. Even if I didn't take the FCP I still couldn't beat him but I'm starting to see his weakness spot. I'm relying on you Dragons. It wouldn't kill him but I know the Anbu are coming,'

"End time kid!" He flew through the air as he raised his right arms as he preparing to strike down,

"Dragon's Fist!!" Naruto yelled as he swung his left arms in a hook. The two fighter struck at the same time. Naruto's hook connected between his right arms while his fist drove Naruto's head and stomach into the ground.

"That was good kid," He stated as he stumbled back holding his broken ribs.

"Idiot. I'll finish him," The woman stated as held out her arm as she prepared her attack. Suddenly two senbon pierced her forearms and armor.

"Ah!!" She screamed as she dropped her arm down.

"Don't dare take another step Hikaru," Haku stated as she pulled her back hand ready to fire more senbons. Two teams of Anbu appeared beside her.

"Hey Goran. You up for a fight?"

"I hate to say it but I'm not. That damn kid broken my ribs," Goran stated as he held his side.

"You're lucky today kid," Hikaru stated as threw a bomb onto the ground. A cloud of smoke engulfed the two.

"Naruto!! You ok?" Haku yelled as she jumped down and checked on the 12 years old.

"Naruto!! Can you hear me!?" Haku yelled as she put her fingers to his neck, "Dammit! Get the medic!!!"

Naruto sat up grasp for breath. He was in the garden of a building.

"Where am I?"

"About time you got up shortie," A voice stated.

"Who said that!?" Naruto shot up to his feet. His legs collapsed from under him when he saw who it was.

"It can't be!" A young woman about mid-20 walked into the light. She had orangery red hair and violet eyes. She wore a black kimono with the Uchida symbol on her back.

"It been a while short stuff,"

"You ok?" A new voice asked. Naruto felt something being tied around his shoulder wound. Naruto look to his side to find a 14 years old girl with slightly dark green hair tied bandages around his wound. She looked up at him with hunter green eyes.

"How's it going with you and Hatch?" She asked in a joy tone.

"Leave the poor kid alone. He's been through a lot," A third voice stated. A older man than the first girl jumped down from the rooftop. He had silvery white hair like Jiraiya almost. He had blood red eyes that was focused on Naruto.

"Got your butt kicked badly didn't you?"

"What the hell is going on!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"I am not deaf but I still have my hearing," The green hair girl stated as she cleaned out her ear.

"This is your soul kid. We had a strong bond that when we die we reside here or something like that," The red headed stated.

"Every wonder how you got so strong so fast? It's because we're here. The strongest thing in the world is a person's soul. It can change destiny and you have several souls working you beside your own soul," The girl explained.

"Naruto! Wake up! Wake up you idiot!!" A voice echoed through the halls.

"Seems like the real world is calling for you. We'll talk at another time," The red head stated as Naruto's vision started to blur as he fell down.

Naruto sat up to find himself in an Inn room. He put his hand to his chest to find bandages across his bare chest.

"Stay down," Haku stated as she pushed him back to the bed, "Your wounds haven't fully healed,"

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Akatsuki,"

"Dawn?"

"Akatsuki. A group of 9 Class S Missing-Nins. The girl you faced was Hikaru. A strong Mist Missing-Nin. The guy was Goran. A Stone Missing-Nin. Strong with four arms," Jiraiya explained. He didn't mention his own encounter.

"I noticed," Naruto groaned as his shoulder started to hurt again.

"The FCP drug. You were feeling the side effect weren't you?"

"So what if I was. It wasn't as bad as we thought."

"That's because you heal your wounds idiot!" Haku whacked Naruto over the head.

"What was that for!?"

"You scared the hell out of me! That's why!!!" Naruto groaned as he drifted back to sleep. The pain killers taking effect.

"So you failed?" Itachi asked as Hikaru and Goran arrived.

"The damn kid was tougher than expected. But I had two Anbu squadrons ready to take me down. I wasted too much chakra taking down that damn kid," Hikaru yelled as she tighten the bandages around her arm.

"Daemon will not be pleased," Itachi stated coldly,

"The next window will be in three years and he becomes stronger. This was our best shot and you screwed up. You can't beat a weaken brat?"

"That 'weaken brat' had enough strength to bust my ribs if you haven't noticed! That kid is dead next time,"

"We need the Kyubi alive. If you kill the kid then the demon dies and we can't finish our objective."

"Of course. Our objective is to open the gate,"

"You ok?" Haku asked for the million times.

"I'm fine. Get back to the village. We're short on ninjas as it stands. Get going on"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later," Haku disappeared.

"So, what's with you two?" Jiraiya asked as he elbowed Naruto. Naruto growled than a loud bang echoed through the small town. Naruto continued down the path leaving a laid out unconscious Sannin with a loud bump on his head. Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Did you guys ever run into a wall?" Naruto whispered to the air, "I want to be stronger. I want to be stronger on my own? You don't mind? I don't want to rely on your strength. I want to rely on my own strength," He held up his hand and made a fist.

"Stronger to protect the ones I love."

Author's Note

Thanks to Loonluu for pre-reader

I'm very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but life hasn't been easy. My computer is messed up. I need to change computers or something but I'm back. I'm hate to say that updates will not be fast because life is getting busy for me with a job and school and college crap. I also have two stories I'll be posting soon I hope watch out of them. Til next time


	14. Facing the Past and the Future that Lays...

Dual Blood

Don't own Naruto

#14 Facing the Past and the Future that Lays ahead

Naruto tighten the bandages around his arms as they absorb the blood. His traveling companion easily noticed the damage and blood.

"Again brat? What the hell was that drug anyways?"

"It's in the experimental stages. It forces chakra to be produce against that demon. I guess I had to."

"Demon?"

"A sand demon,"

"I heard of that. You beat him,"

"Of course," Naruto grinned as he threw his arms into the air but then quickly pulled it down as pain shot through it.

'What the hell old fox. I thought I'll be healed by now,' Naruto thought.

'Stupid little kit. The drug has mess with your inner coils. I can't move my chakra easily through your body. You should be grateful. If I wasn't here you're be dead,' the demon roared back in Naruto's head.

"What's up kid?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and shook his head a bit.

"Just thinking,"

"So. What do you think about that castle ruins?"

* * *

"That's all you do. Just thinking!" Ino yelled at the newly appointed Chuunin. 

"You just yell all the time," Shikamaru stated while looking up at the clouds.

"So this is where the odd couple are," A voice entered the hilltop. The Chuunin and Genin looked at the new arrival. Haku stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You got a mission Nara," Haku stated.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Haku. The commander of the Black Ops Anbu unit," Haku took a mocking bow.

"She acts like Naruto,"

"That brat? He's the second in command,"

"What?"

"Can't talk too much. I have my own mission to deal with. Nara, you have to move your cute ass back to the tower," Haku smiled as a mirror appeared and she disappeared.

* * *

"That was a waste of time," Jiraiya growled as he opened the door to the bar. 

"Wasn't that waste of a time," Naruto tossed his bag of coins, "So what now?"

"We'll eat and get some information," Jiraiya walked in. The two looked up to see two mid-20's women looked at them.

* * *

"Tsunade," Jiraiya stated.

"Who is this kid Jiraiya?" Tsunade said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Dual Blood," The two Kunoichis looked down at the kid.

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed at the glances.

'The Kyubi kid is Dual Blood?' Tsunade thought as she returned to her meal, "I don't think is just a social visit,"

"I have information and a request from the Leaf. The Third had died," Jiraiya started.

"He was killed by Orochimaru, which the scent is on you," Naruto stated.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can smell Orochimaru on her,"

"I meet him recently. Nothing happened," Naruto noticed Tsunade glared at her companion for a second but let it slide.

"The request is for you to become the Fifth Hokage," Tsunade and Shizune's eyes wide.

"What's your answer?" All eyes were on Tsunade.

"I decline,"

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"I remember when I asked you out and you declined," Jiraiya retold.

"This is a waste of time," Naruto said, "Let's go old man,"

"So he's your current apprentice. Your last one was better in terms of speech, intelligent and looks," Tsunade started, "He died quickly sacrificing himself for a village. Life isn't something to be gambled so easily,"

"Tsunade...,"

"Even my grandfather and the Third died quickly in the middle of the dreams. Only fools become Hokage,"

"That's it!" Naruto lunged at Tsunade but Jiraiya grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down to the seat.

"Calm down!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I don't care who the hell she is! No one insult the Hokage title,"

"You want a fight kid? Let's go outside,"

* * *

"Even if you're Dual Blood. I am one of the Legendary Three. I only need one finger to beat you," 

"Shut up and fight!" Naruto launched several shuriken as he charged with a kunai in his left hand.

'His right arm is still useless with power,' Jiraiya thought as Tsunade took the kunai from Naruto and knocked him back.

"This is what they're teaching the ninja now?" Tsunade spun the kunai around her finger, "No skills," Naruto grabbed the bandages around his left arm.

"Skill? That's for right arm. My left arm is for power!" Naruto ripped the bandages off as the dragon seal glowed.

'The Dragon contract seal?' Tsunade thought surprised.

"Dragon's Fury!" The dragon's head moved to his palm and intense stream of fire came out. Tsunade jumped to the side but her knee was caught in the attack.

'I played around too much with this kid,' Tsunade slid to a stop, "Hey kid! Before I knock you out. Why are you willing to burn your own hand over the Hokage name?"

"Because unlike you. I see the Hokage title as an honor because it's my dream to become Hokage," Tsunade's eyes showed sadness as she looked down at the ground.

'She's vulnerable. I can't use the dragon contract again so I guess it's time for that. I hope I can do it with my left hand,' Naruto charged in as chakra spark in his left hand and shortly formed into a rough shape a ball of chakra.

'That jutsu!' Tsunade slammed her finger into the ground. The earth broke from under Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto's attack hit the ground. The recoil went Naruto flying back.

'That got to hurt,' Naruto bounced off a nearby building and slid down into a sitting position.

"Dammit! I could have won!" Naruto punched the ground with his right hand. Blood started to strain his bandages.

"That jutsu. Jiraiya. You taught him that skill didn't you? Rising the kid's hopes that his silly dream of being Hokage,"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, "You talk like you know it all! You don't know a thing!"

"I know that you can't master the Rasengan,"

"I will master the Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"What about this then. In one week, if you have mastered the Rasengan I'll give you this necklace," She held the necklace around her neck.

"I already have a necklace,"

"Idiot. That ore was from the First Hokage. You could buy mountains with it,"

"If you don't. I'll keep this," Tsunade held up Naruto's bag of money.

"My money!" Tsunade started to walk away.

"Here. Take this," Shizune handed Naruto a bottle before she stood up.

"Shizune. You and Naruto find a hotel. Tsunade and I have some talking to do," Jiraiya yelled as he followed Tsunade.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah. I can stand up," Naruto took a deep breath and stood up.

* * *

"A cursed necklace eh? It kills those who are not acknowledged by that necklace dies?" Naruto asked after Shizune's tale. The medic-Nin nodded. 

"And she bet that thing on my skills to learn," Naruto wrapped bandages around his left arm then he stood up holding his jacket, "I don't back down from anything," Naruto opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"Training,"

"What? What about the necklace! It'll kill you," Naruto started to laugh when Shizune spoke those words.

"Death is constant companion. If you think I'm scared of death then you're wrong. Death has walks next to me since the day I was born to the day when I'll die,"

* * *

"It's harder than I thought," Sakura stated as she dropped to the ground out of breath. 

"These Crystal Genjutsu are dangerous and very difficult. It's a amazing you could do what you done so far," Kurenai encouraged.

"I don't know how Naruto does it,"

"I don't know too much about Naruto truthfully but these genjutsu requires more than just control but the stamina behind it,"

"Stamina?" Sakura asked, "That's something I don't have,"

"You can improve it you know?" Kurenai stated.

"How?"

"Try this. It's a bit old," Kurenai tossed a scroll at Sakura. Sakura quickly opened it.0

"A training routine?" Sakura questioned. She was expected something more.

"I have some mission so I can't help you now. Haku has the same problem. All you can do now is train your body and mind,"

"Ok. Thanks for every Kurenai-Sensei," Sakura bowed. Kurenai nodded her head turned and left.

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto screamed into the air. Naruto dropped to the ground as let his hands through his hair like a mad man. Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out. 

"My arm is still a wreck with Soul Destruction and the FCP drug. I don't have the help with the Dragon Seal like my left hand," Naruto looked at his hand as he opened and closed his right hand, "The Rasengan still hard. You couldn't have created an easier jutsu couldn't you dad?" Naruto looked up into the sky. Naruto closed his eyes as he clam down.

"Let's go," Naruto stood up and held out his arm as chakra appeared in his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe you still have that thing," Jiraiya stated as he drank his sake, "You bet it against a bag of coins," 

"The kid, who is he really? I heard the tales of Dual Blood but who is he really?"

"A ninja of the Leaf, who carries a heavy burden since birth. A genius who trained to be become as strong as he is,"

"Where did you hear that? I know you and you don't talk like that,"

"So sue me. I collected some data on him and one of the Jounin said that but from what I seen. Naruto fits it to a tee. Naruto will at times nearly kill himself when training. If he sees an obstacle in front of him, he won't go around it but through it no matter how hard,"

"He is like his father,"

"He's taken the best characteristics of his father, mother and sister,"

"Sister?"

"Naruto told me once of his old guardian named Uchiha Ruki who was killed in front of his eyes by Uchiha Itachi,"

"They call him Dual Blood right? Why?"

"That's because the kid has two bloodlines,"

"Two Bloodlines? So that rumor is actually true?"

"The Red Cross from my father and the Sharingan from my sister," Naruto entered the small booth and sat down beside Jiraiya, "I have what the pervert's getting,"

"The Sharingan?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned before he leaned back and smacked his chest.

"My sister's heart was transparent into me. They said something about the Uchida blood reacting with my blood or something like that,"

"The Red Cross and Sharingan bloodline have the same base so it's probable that the blood changed in your eyes to enable the use of Sharingan but won't the stress be too much for your normal eyes?"

"Only after I use them for a long time I become temporarily blind," Naruto explained, "By the way. Know anything from the Sin bloodline?"

"Sin Bloodline? Why?"

"The Third think I have that one too,"

"That's impossible. The Sin Bloodline died out years ago. My grandfather was one of the last ones to have it,"

"What do you know about it?"

"I don't details but I read in the scroll that states 'They were Shinato Ibusa Naito,"

"That's makes no damn sense,"

"That's all I know brat,"

"Brat!" Naruto screamed, "I'll get you for that!"

* * *

"So you failed?" Hikaru and Gora bowed their heads in front of their leader.

"Useless. You couldn't capture a weaken kid!"

"We have no excuse leader. We were careless and arrogant when he faced him,"

"The power of the Dragon seal is intense,"

"Useless. You two are useless!" Daemon yelled as the earth shook. Hikaru and Gora bowed their heads to their masters.

"Now we don't have the window for the gate. We will have to wait three years because of your failure!"

"We will not fail next time master!" Hikaru yelled.

"Be sure not or I'll destroyed your very existence,"

* * *

DAY BEFORE DECSION

"I finally got it," Naruto grinned as he looked at the tree in the rock wall. Naruto could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his hand. Naruto suddenly felt his heart racing like crazy.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his heart as he dropped to his knees, "Dammit," Naruto's world went black.

"What happened to him?" Shizune asked.

"Just as I thought. His heart had mutated his blood stream slightly. Apparently the mutation is being undone," Tsunade stated as she moved her hand over Naruto's unconscious body.

"Undone? Why hasn't it happen before?"

"The chakra the Kyubi uses to heal wasn't enough to undo the mutation but with the FCP the inner coils were badly damage I think. The chakra to heal was release but a large amount of it was blocked off,"

"When the block was gone the chakra was release in a huge burst. The mutation was slowly returning to normal,"

"His body is going back to the way it should be. He'll lose the ability of the Sharingan but beside that he'll be fine. He should be up by the day after tomorrow,"

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked up to see his home. He saw five vague figures standing before the home. He could barely make them out. He could only tell their hairs and their general appearance.

"The Wind's Whisper," A red head teenage began to speak.

"The Earth's Strength," A silver haired man continued.

"The Fire's Vision," A green haired girl continued.

"The Water's Touch," A blonde man continued.

"The Lightning's Speed," A blonde woman spoke.

"The Shinato Ibusa Naito," They all spoke as one. The blonde woman took a few steps forward.

"You have taken the first step,"

* * *

Naruto shot from his bed holding his head.

Naruto stretched and yawned. He saw Shizune on the ground. He got out of bed and shook the medic-nin. Shizune groaned as she opened her eyes.

"You're ok?"

"Can't keep a good ninja down. What's wrong with you? Drink too much or something? Where's the old hag? I have something to show off," Naruto looked around.

'Today's the day!' Shizune rushed to the window. Naruto followed confused at the Kunoichi's sudden rush.

"Stop!" The two stopped and watched as Jiraiya crawled against the wall.

* * *

Tsunade jumped back as Kabuto attacked. Tsunade shook at the sight of the blood that flows down his arms.

"I'll finish you now," Kabuto held up but jumped in confusion as the space between him and Tsunade came wavy. A image appeared as Naruto jumped from the rift with his Reikiri in hand and a death look in his eye. Kabuto threw the kunai and jumped farther back. Naruto spit the kunai in half.

"A new sword?"

"I holds the souls of my friends that you killed," Naruto held the blade on its side pointed at Kabuto.

"Hey old hag. You ok?" Kabuto ate a pill and his blood stop coming.

"Kabuto. Get rid of this brat already," Orochimaru stated, "I can't use him anymore. He's useless,"

"Shut up Snake Eyes. I'll deal with you later," Naruto shot back.

"A short little brat thinks he can take me?" Orochimaru stated, "How foolish,"

"You have to get through me first," Kabuto cut though and swung his hand at Naruto. Naruto ducked and kicked the ground. He kicked stones up at Kabuto as he moved back. Kabuto charged in as Naruto ready his sword. Naruto swung the sword up at Kabuto who apparently saw it coming and sidestepped the attack. As he side stepped he hit Naruto's hand. Naruto's grip on his sword be came loose and his sword flew away. Naruto watched as his sword flew then turned back as Kabuto struck his heart.

"Shit!" Naruto screamed as he was knocked back. Naruto flipped in mid-air and slid a stop.

"That's it! Sharingan!" Naruto closed his eyes then opened them with nothing, "What the?"

"Your blackout from yesterday. Took away your ability to use the Sharingan!" Shizune yelled as she arrived with Jiraiya. She ran to her sensei's side. She started to wipe off blood on Tsunade.

"You couldn't tell me that earlier?" Naruto yelled as Kabuto inspected his hand.

'That should have been a fatal blow but he barely showing any signs of injury,' Kabuto thought, 'He's accustomed to fighting Hyuga so he must have developed a defense against Jyuuken,' Kabuto rejoined his master.

'He appeared out of nowhere,' Tsunade thought as Orochimaru and Kabtuo summoned a pair of two giant snakes.

"That's it! Summon no jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground only to find a small frog instead of Gumabunta.

"Great work oh great Jiraiya," Naruto stated sarcastically as he held up his arm as he ran a bloodily finger across his arm.

"What are you doing kid?" Tsunade thought.

"Summon…," Naruto had to break the jutsu as Kabuto came at him. Naruto skipped on his toes as he moved his back. He knelt down as he went into a slide. He grabbed his sword as he slid.

'He won't let me the time to summon any dragons to help. Jiraiya. You're on your own,' Naruto thought as he charged with his sword in his right hand, 'I hope I can beat him with one hand,'

"Something wrong with your left hand?" Kabuto asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't need more than my right hand to kill you," Naruto yelled as he slashed the air with his blade, 'My options are weapons and the Rasengan. I'll save the Rasengan as a last resort. I have minimal use of my left hand. Simple seals are all I can do,'

Naruto launched a barrage of shuirken in Kabuto's general area with his left hand.

'I used the Kage Bunshin so much I can use it with only the final seal thank god,' Naruto thought as he forced his left hand into the seal.

"Shuirken kage bunshin!" Naruto yelled as the shurikens multiple as they came at Kabuto. Kabuto deflected the shuriken with a kunai as he charged in at Naruto.

"Wolf's Fang!" Naruto thrust the sword at Kabuto. Kabuto sidestepped the thrust as the sword pierced the ground. Naruto changed his grip to the top to under the handle. Naruto thrust the sword behind him. Kabuto's shirt was cut as he dodged Naruto's second strike.

'The Wolf's fang followed by the Wolf's tail. It should be followed by Wolf's swipe!' Naruto turned the katana to its side as he slice horizontally. Kabuto flipped over Naruto and struck the back of his neck. Naruto lost his balance and nearly fell on his own blade.

"I'll admit you're pretty good even for a 12 years old but you can't hope to defeat me," Kabuto stated, "That last strike should stop all of your movements. If you can't move than you can't defeat me,"

"Don't talk like you know me," Naruto roared as he struggled to stand straight.

"You can easily become the Hokage but if you die against me you'll never be," Kabuto stated, "So what will you do? Die for your stupid sense of honor? I already proven myself superior to you. You should have learned when to run after last time you met Orochimaru-san,"

'He met Orochimaru before?" Tsunade asked as she watched.

"I'll never run away from anything again!" Naruto charged with his sword.

"That kind of attitude will get you killed," Kabuto ducked after Naruto's sword and struck Naruto dead on his chest. Naruto's back exploded as Kabuto pushed Naruto over himself. The back of Naruto's jacket and shirt fell around them. Naruto started to bleed blood from his mouth.

"I told you Naruto. You're not good enough to defeat me," Kabuto threw Naruto to the ground; "I heard they called your Evolution? I think evolution has passed you by. Time for you to become extinct," Naruto growled as he slowly stood up.

"Don't stand up Naruto! Please don't!" Tsunade screamed. To Naruto, Tsunade's voice was just a faint echo. Naruto's entire focus was on Kabuto.

"You want to see evolution?" Naruto asked, "Let me show you," he held out his hand as chakra started to gather Naruto charged as the Rasengan was forming. He thrust the jutsu only to have Kabuto slid out of the way once again and his hands came at Naruto's chest.

'This strike will kill him!' Kabuto smirked as his strike struck Naruto. Naruto was knocked back hard. He looked up at the sky as he felt his heart stop. Naruto seemed to slow down then the world seemed to shatter. Naruto found him in darkness.

* * *

"So tell me child of souls. What will you do?" Naruto spun around to find a young woman. She had deep red hair and red eyes. She wore simple clothes. Over her left eye was a mark. A I and X tattoo.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who has been with you since your days as a baby, this isn't our first time talking,' Her voice started to begun a growled voice.

"No way,"

"Yeah it's me Kyubi. First time I talked to someone like this," She spoke as she looked at him, "You know about the Sin bloodline?" Naruto simply nodded dumbfound, "There's another reason why you're the first one in ages to have the potential to have that bloodline,"

"Why?"

"A demon's spirit,"

"What?"

"We made a deal before that you can unleash me after you use the Soul Unleash but that trading your strength for my strength. This time our strength will join if you wish,"

"What's with this new deal?" Naruto asked.,

"This is nothing like anything in the past. In the past we were two different sources. This deal will awaken the bloodline that sleeps in you,"

"Why haven't you offer this before,"

"That's because you had that mutation cause by that girls' heart that beat in your chest. This is a damn last resort anyways little kit. We may get a power boast then die anyways but it may save you but you will lose the Red Cross abilities,"

"So it's death or possible death?"

"Tough choice?"

"You got a deal. Show me,"

"You're a crazy little kid. That's why its so interesting showing you," She held out her hand which Naruto shook.

* * *

Tsunade was barely three feet from Naruto before a surge exploded from his body.

"What the?" Kabuto turned around as Naruto sat up. His body was covered in strange marking.

"I said it before. You want to see evolution? Let me show you the Sin Bloodline," Naruto growled as he stared at Kabuto with red tinted silver eyes.

'Is he in a trance?' Naruto grabbed his katana and threw it into the air. It soon disappeared from sight.

"What in the …," Naruto covered the distance between him and Kabuto within a second.

'Lightning speed,'

Naruto reeled back before he struck up with both palms. Kabuto was knocked hard into the air.

'Earth's strength,'

Naruto jumped after Kabuto.

'He wants to cut my heart? An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A heart for a heart,' Naruto's arm struck down and went through Kabuto like a ghost's arm. Naruto's hand grabbed Kabuto's heart and twisted it with his hand. His fingers began to rip the heart apart from its veins.

'Water's Touch,'

Naruto pulled out his arm and shoved Kabuto into the ground. Naruto landed on his knees at Kabuto's side. Naruto's breath was heavy. Sweat was pouring down his face. Naruto let out a final breath before he collapsed backwards.

"Damn brat. He ripped my heart from its veins,"

"What the?" Tsunade screamed as she watched as Kabuto started to stand up holding his chest.

"I gathered chakra in my chest before he attacked my heart. The veins are repairing themselves as we speak," Kabuto explained.

"Fire's Vision," Naruto whispered while unconscious but he grinned as something struck Kabuto's skull. Naruto's Reikiri ripped through the medic's head. Kabuto fell backward dead on the ground. Tsunade rushed over but stopped as she saw the blood on Naruto.

'I can't lose him twice!' Tsunade forced herself to check on Naruto ignoring the blood. She press her hands into his chest as she forced chakra into his chakra pathway.

"He killed Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he stood upside down on the belly of his summon, 'That attack. It looks like 'his' combat style. If Akatsuki gets him then he'll be a big threat. I have to kill him now!' Orochimaru thought as he jumped for Naruto.

"I'm your opponent!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped after the Snake Sannin only to have his ankle struck by Orochimaru's tongue as a snake with a sword came out of his mouth.

'He's after Naruto!' Orochimaru struck as his sword tasted blood.

"Tsunade?" Orochimaru yelled surprised.

"From now on. I'm The Fifth Hokage!"

* * *

You know what happen. If you don't get the manga

* * *

Naruto sat up. His head felt like Gumabunta had jumped on his head.

"Your head hurting kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he groaned.

"The Sin Bloodline is an ancient blood that holds demon blood," Jiraiya read from what seem like an old scroll, "I found this in the castle. Your head is hurting because of the rush of blood from using it,"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"I remembered a rush of power then me killing Kabuto. That's all,"

"There should be more information in the Leaf about this in the 'Rosuto' room,"

"Rosuto room?"

"Don't worry about it. Tsunade said she wanted to talk to you. She's outside," Jiraiyra got off the floor and walked out. Naruto stood up and felt a draft. He looked down to find no shirt.

"Where is my shirt?"

Naruto stepped out of the inn with a bandage shirt and his Chuunin vest.

"I need to get more clothes when I get back," Naruto whispered to himself.

"About time you got out," Tsunade stated. Naruto turned around only to have Tsunade flick his forehead and sent him packing backward. Naruto somersault and landed on his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed.

"Last time you were injured. This time you should be a 100. Come on Dual Blood. Show me what you got,"

"You ask for it!" Naruto charged. He was surprised as he was faster than normal. He slid to a stop as Tsunade spilt the ground. Naruto flipped up as he started to spin. Tsunade jumped back as Naruto's heel hit the ground. The ground gave under him by a foot radius.

'What the?" Naruto thought as he looked at the damage but he didn't see Tsunade's fist until the last second. Naruto's closed his eyes when he saw the punch coming but he felt something soft on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Tsunade's smiling face.

"You're a strong and kind kid. Stay that way," Tsunade put the necklace around his neck,

"It's time to go!" Jiraiya yelled. Tsunade watched as Naruto ran ahead of them acting like a kid.

"The past is the past. The present is the present. The future is yours. It'll always be you're to control,"

Thanks to my pre-reader LoonLuu. To Lita of Jupiter. Your account is full so I couldn't send anything.

Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Had too much on my plate. Mostly service hours and college. Got accepted into three so far. The next chapter will be the end of Dual Blood then I'll start on the sequal Breaking the Limit through I may change the title.


	15. Last Hope

Dual Blood

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Note: I'll be skipping the battle scene with the Rescue team and Sound Gate. I'm not changing the battles or anything so I'll be skipping them.

#15

"It's good to be back!" Naruto shouted as he passed the gates getting the attention of people around him but they shortly returned back to what they were doing seeing it was Naruto.

"Come on, you said you could help Hatch right?" Naruto asked.

"His injury doesn't sound too serious for me to heal." Tsunade stated.

"I'll go and get him. I'll meet you at the hospital!" Naruto disappeared in the crowd.

"Energetic kid, isn't he?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if being in the village is the best for him," Her fellow Sannin replied.

"I know. Naruto's growth is incredible. I wonder how long can he be bound to the Leaf. He's already at an Anbu level,"

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Tsunade,"

"You want to take him out of the village right? I was thinking about doing that anyway,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

HYUGA TRAINING GROUNDS

"Hakke kuushou!" Both Neji and Hinata were knocked back hard. Hatch stood with a crutched under his left arm and right hand out.

"What was that?" Neji asked as he stumbled to his feet.

"The next level of Jyuuken. It's not just a close range style at this level," Hatch explained, "Both of you wanted to trained with me? This is how I fight,"

"He's a master at that," Hatch spun around and sent a strike at the tree. The trunk bent then shattered before the ninja sidestepped from hiding behind the tree.

"Hogan!" Naruto struck down at Hatch. Hatch pushed off with his crutch to help him jump back.

"What's up Naruto? I'm sort of in the middle of some business," Hatch motioned towards the two Hyuuga watching. Neji and Hinata just stared. Naruto and Hatch just attacked each other and were acting like nothing happened.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I just brought back Tsunade and I asked her if she could heal you with your leg,"

"How?" asked Hatch

"She's a medical genius. You know how I am with that crap," Naruto scratched his head as he tried to remember how Tsunade said it, "I forget what she said but she said she could probably fix your leg,"

"Why not? I'm sort of sick of walking with crutches," Hatch stated. He turned to Hinata and Neji who had moved in to listen, "I guess I have to cut this training session short,"

"Hey guys," Naruto stated as he turned to him.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Uzumaki," Neji stated, "Since you're cutting my training session, why don't you spar with me,"

"That's too easy. I know this crap. I'll train you for a bit. I'm struck in the village for a bit but first. Come on Hatch!" Naruto grabbed Hatch and disappeared.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

HOSPITAL

The lobby got a surprise visit as Naruto appeared with Hatch. Hatch looked around before he turned to Naruto.

"Idiot!" Hatch uses his crutch as a hammer to hit on top of Naruto's head, "Warn me before you do that!"

"Hello, Hatch. Tsunade is waiting for you in room 201, this way please," The nursed gestured towards the elevator.

"Thanks," Hatch went back to his calm and composed self in a second and walked away. Naruto turned away as he mumbled anything about spilt personality and Hyuuga strangeness. He disappeared then reappeared on the training grounds.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

TRAINING GROUND

"Where were we?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Hakke Kuushou!" Naruto moved his head as the chakra wave pasted by him, "Not bad but…," Naruto quickly made a few seal and he shouted,

"Kaze Misairu!" Naruto mimicked Neji's punch but he hit his target. Neji was blasted by wind. He slid back with his arms crossed.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"A missile. I've been working on them for a good year now. Just perfected it recently. It doesn't have the same power as Hakke Kuushou but it's a handy technique," Naruto moved to the side as a chakra propelled Hinata came from behind with a strike.

"Interesting," Naruto whispered as he somersaulted but Neji came in this time.

"So this is what an Anbu can do?" Neji asked.

"So you know?"

"Your one of the youngest ever to enter the Anbu," Neji stated as missed a chakra point strike at Naruto.

"Actually second in command of the Head Anbu team," Naruto grinned as he pushed off Neji's head and went into a spin. He quickly disappeared then appeared next to Neji still spinning. His leg reached out and knocked Neji away. As soon as Naruto touched the ground he disappeared and appeared in front of Hinata.

"Kaiten!" Naruto was knocked back surprised by Hinata.

"That's good. You finally learned it!"

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto's eyes widen as flames flew from Hinata like a foundation's water. Naruto found it hard to dodge the random attack. Neji had started his own Kaiten to deflect the attack.

"Doton! Doroku Gaeshi " Naruto pulled out a slab of stone as a shield. Hinata slowed down then stopped. She stumbled around dizzy.

"I think that's enough for today," Naruto popped out from the side of the stone. Naruto caught Hinata as she fell down.

"Gomen," Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

"She used too much chakra with that combo attack," Naruto stated as he picked her up and handed over to Neji, "By the way, better start running. Someone wants to stretch their legs now," Neji looked at Naruto confused before he saw chakra coming. He jumped back as Naruto side stepped the attack. The attack impacted the ground.

"This feels good to move again," Hatch stated as he twisted his leg around.

"Better I see?"

"I had to lose hair through and stay still for a while," Hatch stated as he slammed his hands through a series of seals.

"Doton! Stone sperent!" Hatch yelled as the ground exploded as a jagged stones ripped through the ground at Naruto.

"Normally a Hyuga have to limit themselves to low level jutsu and gentle fist taijutsu but Hatch was different. He was able to perform high level jutsus," Neji whispered as he watched from afar as the two old team mates ripped the training ground apart.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

CORRIDOR DEEP UNDER THE TOWER

"So why didn't the Third have access to this place?" Jiraiya asked as he looked around at the web covered stone walls as he stood in front of a large stone gate.

"This was constructed to hold all of the forbidden scrolls that my grandfather and his brother collected while as Hokages. Only someone from their family can open it.

"Like you?"

"Exactly. This should hold information on the SIN bloodline," Tsunade held up her hand to the door. Tsunade flinched as a needle drew blood. Shortly after, the stone gates slide open admitting the two Sannins. Jiraiya whistled amazed as he looked at the large cave pilled with scrolls to the top.

"The last person to come here was Arashi," Jiraiya became quiet over his student' name was mentioned.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Shit," Hatch let out a exhausted breath as he laid on the ground.

"That's all you have? Come on man! It's been a while since we sparred?"

"Shut up!" Hatch yelled as he playfully threw a water jutsu at Naruto, who easily evaded.

"Unlike someone, I've been out of action for a while. I'm surprised my legs can walk!" Hatch yelled as he launched more jutsus at Naruto. Naruto had evaded all of those attacks.

"Wait a minute," Hatch rushed to his feet, "Come on. I want to see someone,"

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he looked Hatch in the eye,

'What the? I'm looking at Hatch without looking up,' Naruto thought.

"You grown fast, also you're faster than before," Hatch stated as he stepped back, "I could hit you at least once with my barrages. Let's see any other thing. Come on man," Hatch held up out his right hand.

"Mercy," Naruto stated. He and Hatch played mercy a lot but Naruto had yet to beat him. Naruto grabbed Hatch's hand and they started to crush each other hand.

"Ah!" The two old team-mates yelled as they pushed their weights into their hands.

'Shit! He's gotten stronger too!' Hatch thought as he started to move his arm higher. He moved his fingertips to where Naruto had broken his hand before. All was fair in war and mercy as he said.

"I give!" Naruto yelled as he broke off shaking his hand in pain.

'He's stronger than me now,' Hatch thought then yelled, "What the hell did you do while you were gone. Damn. You're taller; you're stronger and faster than before,"

"I don't know. I did something with Kyubi. Something about that SIN crap. I don't remember that well," Naruto scratched his head.

"Another evolution of Uzumaki Naruto," Hatch stated as he shook his head.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"SIN bloodline was from the Original Ninja village. Its real name was Shinkouteki Ibusa Naito or a Spiritual War Knight," Tsunade read as she unrolled more of the large scroll.

"I heard it was Spiral Initial Neo," Jiraiya stated.

"Apparently the bloodline died out shortly after the Leaf was created so the name was lost through the ages. I was partly right with some of the naming,"

"What else does it say about SIN?"

"The SIN bloodline's origin is demonic. It requires a demon soul to unlock. So that's why Naruto has been the only one to unlock in such a long time,"

"The Kyubi,"

"Yes, The bloodline enhance the basic abilities of the user to incredible level,"

"Like what he did against that Sound Spy kid,"

"Right, This is what it say, "Earth's strength, Lightning's speed, water's touch, fire's vision and wind's whisper. It allows the user to have several other abilities but it doesn't say any details," Jiraiya looked at the scroll himself.

"What's this mark?" Jiraiya pointed to a wax seal at the side of the scroll. It looks like a phoenix bird with it's wings around something.

"It's an old mark. I don't know what it means,"

"I feel like it's important,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Knock, knock," Naruto popped his head into the hospital room and looked around to see Sakura apparently peeling an apple for Sasuke who seemed distracted.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Naruto asked as he walked in. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He was determined about something but Naruto couldn't tell.

"Fight me," Sasuke stated.

"What? Come on man. You get in the head. You're in no condition to fight," Sasuke nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Fight me now," Sasuke growled.

"Whatever but this is too small," Naruto saw the determined look. No way Naruto could convince Sasuke or else.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Naruto let out a breath as they came to the roof. Sakura had followed them to the rooftop.

'Naruto Uzumaki. Age: 12. Second year Genin. High level in ninjutsu, taujustu and weapons. No information on genjutsu and bloodline abilities. He has a 7 Class A mission record,' Sasuke remembered Kabuto's summary of Naruto. Sasuke had found what he could about his team mate. Everyone who knew anything said Naruto was the strongest of the generation or he's a monster of the generation.

"You still want to fight?" the ninja in question asked.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke started with the massive fireball.

"Dragon slash!" The fireball was spilt in half by Naruto's Reikiri.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke launch smaller fireballs at Naruto. Naruto used his katana again to cut the attack and deflect the shuriken inside them.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as he tighten the grip on his katana.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Even through he's injured he's using everything he got in those attacks,'

"Sasuke! That's enough. You're still not ok," Naruto yelled.

"Shove it!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his right arm as he charged in at Naruto.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's arm exploded as chakra exploded from his hand.

'What the hell is he thinking?' Naruto thought as he went through some seals.

**'Just dodge it. Let your body move naturally,'** Naruto heard Kyubi's voice. Naruto momentarily stop to the Kyubi's voice.

"Shit," Naruto saw Sasuke in striking distance. Sasuke's arm shot out and it went right through.

'Right through?' Sasuke thought. His arm went through Naruto but he didn't feel any flesh, 'A bunshin?' The Naruto just disappeared. No smoke or nothing.

'What was that?' Sakura thought. Kakashi was watching also was thinking at long the same line and also….

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi whispered. Sasuke was knocked to the ground with his arm held back. Naruto held Sasuke to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled as he held Sasuke's head on its side to the ground. Sasuke stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Whatever. You've been a jerk since day one. I'm sick of it now," Naruto let Sasuke out and disappeared with a Line Bound.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"What do we have here," Tsunade picked up a large scroll.

"You got something?'

"This has a spiral seal on it," Tsunade put the scroll on the large reading table and pointed to the wax seal on it.

"So what? A lot of stuff have spirals seals,"

"This is the same Spiral seal as her,"

"Her?"

"Aiko Uzumaki. Naruto's mother and the Fourth's Wife," Tsunade opened up the scroll, "The demonic bloodline of the SIN,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of the 'holding cell' of the Kyubi. It was currently like a royal castle. Kyubi was sitting in a throne of sort as a red hair older woman.

"You forgot our last deal? Our strength as one?"

"What the hell does that do with my body moving like that?" Naruto yelled.

"Your body is stronger now and also like that's Sand demon's shield. Your body can move and attack when you don't think.,"

"What?"

"You can control your body or let your body response on its own. Restriction to this is that your body can't use jutsu by itself but it can use the abilities of Sin,"

"What was with that speed too?"

"The Lightning's Speed I believed they called it,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"The body will open the eight celestial gates and use the released burst chakra into body to be used into various forms from speed to strength to sight,"

"Celestial gates? Don't people die from that?"

"Apparently it's because of the demon spirit, needed to unlock the bloodline, that the user can survive that gates' openings,"

"Then Naruto has a lot of power at his disposal then,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"This is the power Orochimaru can give," Sasuke looked at the four as he sucked in the pain, "If you want this power then come to the Gate tonight,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?" Haku yelled as she came into the house. She found him in his living room in a trance.

"Wake up!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as his eyes snapped open.

"The Hokage just made a summon for END,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

LATER THAT NIGHT

"What took you so long?"

"None of business, Let's go," Sasuke stated as he walked by them and jumped down from the gate.

"This guy is more annoying then that Fox Brat from a year ago," Sakon stated.

"At least that brat could fight better," Kidoumaru stated as they followed.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

NEXT MORNING

"I can't believe this new Hokage," The Chuunin stated as he tried to balance the sheets of papers. His partner had the same problem as he had his own stack.

"Hey look over there," The two look at the body asleep on a stone bench, "Hey wake up!"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"What?" Tsunade broke the table when she stood up and smacked her hands into it, "Dammit. I want that new Nara Chuunin,"

"Yes ma'am," The Chuunin nodded and disappeared.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"You want to see me?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he came in.

"Your classmate Sasuke has left the village without permission. It's assumed that he left of his own accord. I want you to lead a rescue mission to recover him. I also believe that Sasuke has powerful enemies accompanying him,"

"I guess I would need a team of Chuunin and Jounins,"

"Sorry but there's no available Chuunin or Jounin. I want you to gather as many worthy Genin as you can. This is a Class A mission,"

"I better find Naruto then," Shikamaru stated as he remembered the powerhouse.

"I said all Chuunins and Jounins. Naruto is currently away on a Class S mission,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

END TEAM

"You know this will be probably a suicide mission," Haku stated the small unit move through the trees. Each was about 100 meters away and was talking through headsets.

"No it's won't. Here's the plan. I'll sneak in the village. You create a distraction but no direct combat right?" Naruto said as he used his hands to propel himself toward.

"What are you going to do? This isn't an assassination mission,"

"You want to know? Ever heard of Ragnarok?" Naruto asked.

"What? I heard of it. The Red Cross bloodline's greatest technique. They summon the five gatekeeper of hell and unleash hell in a small area,"

"Good. I don't have to explain?"

"Are you insane! Ragnaork center around the Red Cross guy! That means you die too!"

"Unless I escape the radius,"

"What's the radius?"

"About the radius of the village. When I summon the gatekeepers I have about a minute before hell breaks loose. I have that much time to escape,"

"So Line Bound technique,"

"I can't, Ragnaork will take away my Red Cross abilities. I'm losing them slowly,"

"I know I can't argue with you but I'll say this. If you freaking dead, I'm going to hell drag you back then kill you myself!"

"Listen to your girlfriend,"

"Shut up you three. Uzumaki. Good luck. You know the plan,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The gates closed as the Genins look in the direction.

"You all know the plan right? Move out," Shikamaru said barely audible to the team. They nodded then jumped out of sight.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"END. I can't believed you summon them,"

"If I knew Naruto was on that team then I won't have," Tsunade stated as she looked at the images of End.

"End, the Leaf's most secret Anbu team, they've only summons in times of war or great danger. END has been summoned only 3 times in the history of the Leaf,"

"That village is too much of a threat to leave alone. I have to end it,"

"Normally the members of End don't make it back for the time, I know the kid he done some crazy impossible things,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Orochimaru stood as an illunsionary snake struck down on the victor of the tournament.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

UNKNOWN ROOM

Naruto was surrounded by dead bodies. He was covered in their blood as he made five circles around him in their blood. Within each circle he created a star. On the walls he placed five names.

"Let's start this," Naruto rolled out the scroll in front of him. The explosions and blasts outside not disturbing him. He sat down crossed legged in his hands on the ground.

"I am a child of the bloodstained cross. I am a child who has peer into the eyes of death. I call upon the guardian that I have call upon for my power. I called on those who shared a covenant with this child," The blood signs started to glow crimson.

"I summons the banished Gatekeeper Tedah!" Naruto yelled as the names behind him to the right glowed. Outside a red beam shot out from the wall and curved out into 1/5th of a circle.

"I call upon the Watcher in the shadow! Rerpa!" Naruto yelled as the name behind him to the left glowed. Another red beam shot from outside and the end curved to link with the first one.

"This is the room!" The door to the room opened as a ninja appeared. He was knocked out of the room by a Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin followed him.

"Need to hurry. Heaven or hell! I call the judge of the damned! Densad!" The name to his right glowed and the red came out and linked with the rest of the circle. The circle was 3/5th done.

"Hunter of lost souls that wanders between world! Velid!" Naruto yelled as the name to his right glowed. The circle was nearly finished. The door opened again as Sound-Nins rushed in as the Kage Bunshins disappeared in smoke.

"Ruler of the damned! King of the dead! Hinagimshi!" Naruto finished as the last name glowed brightly as the circle was finished. The Sound Nins covered their eyes. Each pointed started to send beams to the next point and so on as a Start diagram begun to appear.

"Hell is coming. Best to get out of here," Naruto stated as he weakly stood up. His body drained by the ritual.

"You bastard! We'll kill you!" Naruto jumped back into the wall as he turned and slapped a tag on the wall. The wall exploded allowing a running and exhausted Naruto ran for he could.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"End squadron! Move out of the red zone!" The ground started to shake as large stone statues at the points of the star.

"What's your ETA Naruto?" Haku asked over the com.

"Don't know. That ritual took a lot out of me. I lost the Red Cross blood so I'm tired. I'll make it! Just get yourself out of the area before those statues reach their peaks!" A loud boom exhoed through the encircled area.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he stopped as his body began to freeze up. The statues' mouths had opened as they started to open their arms. The ground began to turn dark. pitch black.

"Dammit. The Terror of death, paralyzes all," Naruto coughed out as the darkness on the ground started to rise.

"Looks this is the end for me. At least I'm taking a village with me," Naruto chuckled as he saw a Sound-Nin already trapped in the darkness screaming.

"Break free of the terror," Kyubi's voice roared from inside, "With the touch of water,"

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"This is fucking annoying, summoning your abilities while seal within your stomach!" Naruto was startled as his body was covered in a blue fire of sort. His body was being pumped with renwed power.

"**Run**!" The Fox screamed. Naruto took his advise and ran as fast as he could.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Sasuke laughed as he looked at his newly transformed body. He could feel the ground in him as it surge through it.

"I can feel it. I can kill Itachi with this argh!" Sasuke fell to his knee as his power started to discharge.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Anko grinded her teeth as she held the neck as pain shot through her body. She screamed as it started to burn.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Hey Naruto? You still alive?" Naruto felt light slaps to the ground

"Give me five more minutes," Naruto groaned. The ninja broke out laughing after hearing that.

"Look over here," One stated.

"What is it?"

"It's that Uchiha kid," Haku stated as she looked at the inconsious kid.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"Just grab him and Naruto, We'll sort it out later. There still are Sound-Nins around. Orochimaru would have escaped too. Now move it!"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Konoha Village

The gates of the city opened as five bodies collapsed just after entering.

"What the hell?" The Gatekeeper appeared before them and took a look, "Get the medics!"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Hokage Office

"I don't know to laugh or what? END destroyed a village, apparently killed Orochimaru since the Curse on Anko and Sasuke are gone. They also brought back Sasuke, a Mission you gave another team. Maybe you should make them a permanent team,"

"What worries me is Naruto,"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Before the cells in his blood were active since he had awaken the Red Cross Bloodline but now they're dominant,"

"The only way someone can lose their Red Cross abilities is to die or …dear god. Ragnarok!"

" Ragnarok? You're joking right? The most forbidden and powerful Red Cross Jutsu used by a kid? Only Elders of the Red Cross had been able to use that!"

"What other reasons can you think of? Naruto's still alive but he lost his Red Cross blood,"

"What the hell is going on? I thought Naruto was a genius even a prodigy but right now he's transcending everything I understand,"

"I don't know what to say. Call for me when the kid wakes up. I want to chat with him,"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

FEW DAYS LATER

Kaoru looked as Naruto and Jiraiya stepped out of the gate. She stepped into sight as the gates closed down.

"This is the woman who coming with us?" Jiraiya said as he stared at her. There was drool dripping from the side of his mouth. In a flash he whipped out his notebook.

"Pervert?" Kaoru asked. Naruto simply nodded. Somehow a huge hammer appeared out of nowhere and Kaoru hammered Jiraiya right on the head. Naruto shook his head.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Dual Blood's dead now but he reached a high level," A shadow asked. The eyes opened to reveal two blue eyes.

"Will he be able to stop Kokuzoku is what matters," The second shadow asked as red eyes looked around, "Or will he open the Gate and destroy the world? By the way, are you going to stop hiding from him? You are the only one who can teach him about the true abilities of SIN. After all you are his family, Aunty," The shadow let out of a breath then disappeared.

"He's the last hope,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks to LoonLuu for pre-reading this

I know this was a long time coming. I'm sorry for the long wait. This is the end of Dual Blood. The sequel will come out about September time I'm guess. Got a lot of time on my hands for the time being. I'm working some several other stories at the moment.


End file.
